Family Sex
by believerqueenlover
Summary: Because sometimes sex happens within the family. Warning: Incest inside. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Breakfast in bed

**Incest** is the main reason this fic exists. If you don't like it, please don't read it! And if you do read it, don't send me gross messages. You are being correctly warned about the content in this work of **fiction**.

This work features independent stories and related ones. You'll be warned when the stories are related to previous chapters.

This also features many characters, Henry and Regina being the main ones, but you'll see fathers, daughters, sons and so on.

* * *

Henry Mills is a sleep lover. He enjoys the hours he gets every day to just throw himself in his bed (or Regina's after some well spent hours of sex) and sleep to his heart's content. So, when he wakes up feeling something not exactly heavy, but heavy enough to make him jump, he yelps, felling his torso pinned down to the mattress.

"Wake up, honey, mommy brought you breakfast," the warm tone of Regina's voice reaches his ears, and he relaxes.

Henry makes out the outline of her hand when she waves casually towards the curtains, magically opening them to reveal the first rays of sunshine painting the sky with the vibrant orange and red that announces the beginning of a new day.

He closes his eyes and reaches for her thighs, kneading the warm flesh gently, groaning quietly when she reaches back and touches his cock with just the tip of her fingers.

"Mom, you know I can't say no to you, but couldn't you wait a few more hours?"

"No," she replies, grinding herself to his chest. He feels the wetness of her pussy and the softness of her ass and wonders for the millionth time how was he so lucky to have his beloved mother sharing a bed with him. He reaches out for her clit, and circles it with the pad of his thumb. He dips his middle finger inside her very wet pussy. She moans quietly.

"Fuck, you're so wet."

She chuckles when he states the obvious and grinds harder against his fingers before retreating and putting her hands on his shoulders, intently looking into his eyes.

"As I said, I brought you breakfast," she states simply, smiling down absolutely sure that he knows exactly what she's talking about.

"Where's the tray?" She rolls her eyes, huffing. Maybe she's not so obvious after all.

"Do you need a tray to eat me out?" She asks and promptly takes his hand away from her thighs, straddling his face, teasing him shamelessly. "Do you, Henry?" She enquires bluntly, taking his hands in hers and putting them over her ass. He whimpers when she lets him touch her folds with the tip of his tongue but doesn't sit on his face properly. Regina can see he is practically begging her for a taste, anything. His hazel eyes are as dark as the night that's now gone.

"I don't," he replies weakly, begging in a small voice, "Please!" She can never say no to her little prince.

Regina lowers herself onto him, and Henry immediately opens his mouth, letting her taste surround and overwhelm his senses. His tongue runs up and down her folds several times, his cock getting harder with each moan coming out of her lips. She grinds his face, running her hand through his thick brown hair.

"Oh damn, this is so good," she whispers intensely. She's riding his face lazily, loving when he nips her clit gently sucking it into his mouth, making her gasp loud. He grabs her ass more firmly and dips his tongue deeper inside Regina's cunt, fucking her for several minutes.

As for Henry, he is enjoying himself like always. He will never understand the oral fixation Regina has, but he will never, ever complain either. After all, he loves to eat her, he does it almost every day now, to feel the delicious taste of her driving him crazy. So you can imagine his instant surprise and frustration when out of nowhere she withdrew from him.

"Mom, what the hell are you..." he isn't the type to complain about anything - never was -, but she cannot leave him literally hanging there, can she?

She's now straddling his hips, not quite touching his cock, and bends forward, fusing their mouths in a wet open mouthed kiss. He puts his hands on her face and kisses her with everything he has because Henry knows how much his mom loves these special flavored kisses.

Regina breaks the kiss and locks her eyes with his, whispering hoarsely, "Baby, enjoy your meal, because I'm going to fucking enjoy mine."

The next seconds run with the speed of light, and suddenly Regina is flat against his body, weirdly upside down, and he only understands what she is doing when he feels her luscious lips wrapped around his cock.

Henry tugs her hips down to him, opening her folds with the tip of his fingers, lapping at them with firm strokes of his tongue before thrusting a finger, then two and finally three inside her. She's so slick he fucks her easily, enjoying the deep groan that escapes her throat when he crooks his fingers. His tongue teases her clit right before he pulls it between his lips, sucking it into his mouth.

She shivers, her moan vibrating deep in her throat, making his cock twitch inside her mouth. Her legs are trembling, tensed muscles quivering under his touch. She is so close, he senses, so close that Henry knows he will have her feeding him in no time if he chooses his next move wisely. Then he takes his fingers out of her pussy and puts his mouth right at her entrance.

"Henry," she whispers again, now only stroking his cock, apparently incapable of doing anything but feel her son about to make her come. And when Henry brushes his tongue between her folds, thrusting it inside her pussy, mimicking the way they kiss, she releases his cock and screams her pleasure to the empty house, flooding Henry's mouth with her delicious juices.

He keeps licking her gently for several minutes, making her come again, before she gets up from her position to sit in the mattress, panting. Her eyes are shining like the sun outside, happy and satisfied. He sits at the edge of the bed, sensually licking his lips.

"How was your breakfast, baby," she asks innocently, despite the very wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Most delicious ever," he replies, looking fondly at her. "But you still didn't have yours, did you?" He winks at her again.

Regina shakes her head and moves in the bed, tapping the mattress, and looking at his still very hard cock. "Come here, let me have it."

Henry sits with his back against the headboard of the bed and opens his legs when Regina begins to stroke his cock firmly. She wastes no time, taking him, swallowing as much of his cock as she can. He's big and thick, veins standing out just the way she loves.

And when he groans deep in his throat, maybe she can finally admit that she loves him a bit more for having made the first move months ago because now, when she feels his seed splashing deep into her throat, his cock pulsing and filling her mouth with his hot cum, Regina thinks that she has finally found her true happy ending.


	2. Cold Night

As usual, incest ahead. You've been warned.

Everything is ABC's but the story. The story is proudly mine! =D

* * *

In which a conversation changes everything between David and Henry.

* * *

The chill that runs through the streets of Storybrooke forces the citizens to hide themselves within the warmth of their homes. And none of them could possibly be aware of the steamy activity taking place at The Charming's loft.

David sits on the couch stroking his cock, coating it with a very generous amount of lube, and staring at the young man in front of him.

"Why would you need this in the living room?"

David looks at Henry and smirks. Up until now he doesn't know that sex in the family isn't something new, and David is about to start remedying that, and maybe giving him the opportunity to be in the loft on Sunday nights.

"Soon enough you'll know why this is here, but I believe we have more interesting things to do, don't you agree?" He looks up, eyes following the young man, cock twitching in his hand. "Come here."

Henry comes closer and stops when David sits on the edge of the couch, hand reaching for the boy's cock and stroking him for a few moments, fondling with his balls. He glances at the boy and smirks, opening his mouth to flick the tip of his grandson's cock. Henry closes his eyes and feels a pang of arousal mixed with an annoying sense of guilty (something he's sure will be dead before this night is up).

It all started after a few hours of good wine, some nice food and a conversation about sex, girls and pleasure with David guarantying Henry that he would never turn down someone just because they happen to be male.

* * *

" _So you'd have sex with a man?" Henry asked, amused with his grandfather's words. David looked at his grandson for a long moment before making his move to finally introduce him to what they do best as a family._

" _Most definitely," David whispered his answer into Henry's ear. The young man almost jumped out of his skin when he felt his grandfather's hand opening his flies and pushing its way inside his boxers._

" _Grandpa, what are you doing?" Henry asked in panic when he felt himself reacting to David's hand on him._

" _Proving what I just told you." David kissed Henry's lips softly, giving the young man space to back off if he didn't want anything to happen. Instead, the brown haired boy opened his mouth when David ran his tongue over the seam of his lips, moaning deep in his throat._

 _The older man's soothing and reassuring voice telling him that it was okay to be scared, that he didn't need to do anything he didn't feel like doing relaxed Henry enough for him to actually sigh in relief when David pulled his cock out of his boxers to stroke him a few times before getting down on him, his lips briefly sucking the head of Henry's cock._

* * *

And now, with David's lips wrapped around his cock again, head bobbing up and down his length, Henry is absolutely sure that he wants this to happen again. A strangled moan leaves his mouth when David swallows his shaft, nose touching his belly, tongue licking his balls.

Henry's hand fly to David's head to press it more firmly against his cock, the sensation of its head hitting the back of his grandfather's throat making him spurt his seed down David's throat. He gags a bit, but manages to take as much cum as he can before he pulls out, licking his lips, and sporting a devilish smirk while he strokes his cock firmly.

"Now, my boy, it's my turn." Henry doesn't know what that means exactly, but he's eager to learn. He's obviously well aware that the following activity will leave him sore for a few days. Still, he can't wait to feel David's cock sliding inside him.

"What does that mean, grandpa?" Henry speaks, the most innocent look gracing his lovely face.

"Kneel here," David taps his hand on the couch, moving to the side.

Henry does as told, supporting his weight against the back of the couch and waits. He feels his legs trembling when cool fingers touch his entrance. The sensation is not foreign at all, and he relaxes a great deal when David kneels behind him, pushing a finger gently, kissing his back and whispering reassurances to calm his heart.

David keeps working his fingers gently inside his grandson's ass enough to realize that this is not new to him.

"Tell me, Henry," he begins, pushing a third finger in, crooking them and thrusting in and out a little bit harder. "Have you ever had sex with someone in college?" David stills his motions and waits for the answer, placing a gentle kiss at the base of Henry's neck.

"Of course," he replies, gasping when David pulls his fingers out just to slam them back hard. "I have a girlfriend, you know it."

David actually chuckles. "And you, my boy, know very well I am not talking about your girlfriend," he pushes his fingers deeper. Henry groans and bites the couch to keep from screaming out loud.

"Okay," he speaks, voice shaken. "My roommate, we've had our… moments."

"I knew it," David smirks and pulls his fingers out, grabbing the lube and pouring some more on his cock.

"Have you ever thought about this?" David asks, a hand smacking Henry's butt, squeezing it tightly, cock brushing against his entrance. "About me behind you, ready to push my cock up your ass? Have you ever imagined how it would be like to get your tight little ass fucked by your grandpa?"

Henry whimpers, burying his face on the couch, hands grabbing hard at the leather of the furniture to stop the moan threatening its way out of his throat. He doesn't want to give David the satisfaction of seeing a pleading look on his face, so he chooses to stay silent and unmoving.

David pushes the head of his cock in, earning a whimper, but promptly withdrawing, taking his hands off of him as well.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Henry asks with an indignant look on his face.

David doesn't reply. He gets up, grabbing Henry's hips more firmly thrusting his cock to the hilt with a deep push that makes his grandson scream.

The brown haired boy leans over the back of the couch, breathing deeply when David finally begins to move inside him. The feel of his grandfather's thick shaft deliciously sliding in and out of him makes Henry's mind go back to cold nights spent under warm blankets or those he felt the sweat running down his body in the stifling room of Josh's house by the sea.

David's rough hands and hard thrusts bring Henry's mind back, a throaty moan leaving his lips when the blonde man grabs his hair, straightening his back, a hand running down his chest and abdomen to take hold of his cock to pump him in time with each push in his very slick asshole. They move together, Henry pushing his hips back harder and harder against David's cock, moaning and feeling his body tensing.

David slows the pace of his thrusts, driving himself deeper and stroking Henry's cock until he comes with a shout that echoes in the stillness of the room. David pumps the boy's cock a few more times, emptying him completely before nipping his neck hard.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this now," he speaks quietly, bending Henry's body forward, opening his legs wider, pulling his cock out slowly before slamming back in. David repeats his motions over and over until he feels his balls begin to tighten, sweat running down his chest, falling over Henry's back.

He runs his hands up and down Henry's back until he reaches the young man's shoulders, using them for leverage to fuck him harder, with deep and shallow thrusts that elicit moans and cursed words. Henry pushes his hips back in time with David's thrusts, smirking when he manages to look back and flash a wicked smile, one that tells his grandpa that he will come back and do whatever he asks him to do, and that's enough for David to grunt loud, coming hard and filling Henry's ass with his warm cum.

Pulling himself out of the boy's ass, David collapses on the couch, breathing heavily, his head still spinning. He looks over and sees his seed running down Henry's thighs. The image is so erotic that he takes his phone, taking a few pictures before clearly sending them to someone.

"Who are you sending these pictures to?"

David doesn't answer, just waits for the reply to his message. Five long minutes later, his phone buzzes and he picks it up, grinning like he has just got an early Christmas gift. He looks up, his eyes softening when he sees how his grandson seems to be frightened.

"Come here, my boy," he opens his arms. Henry hesitates for a moment, but crawls his way to him, resting his head on David's chest, breathing deeply, suddenly feeling incredibly safe.

"Grandpa, to whom did you send those pictures?"

"You don't need to know now," he replies, kissing Henry's lips softly before and adding. "Be here on Sunday, 9 o'clock, and you will know who got those pictures and why I have lube in that drawer."

Henry's curiosity kicks in and he's eager for Sunday. He and David spend some time cuddling, talking and just enjoying themselves. He then gets up to shower, leaving the loft with an interest that prevents him to regret or feel guilty of everything that happened with his grandpa.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Texting

This is a companion piece that popped in my head right after I posted the previous chapter. I had to post it!

Anyway, ABC owns the character. I own the story.

* * *

"Check these out!"

"Who's this?"

"I think you know…"

She doesn't answer right away, refuses to believe it. The bastard did what he set out to do. She's furious!

"Is he there yet?"

"No, he just left."

"I'm asking just to infuriate myself: did you just fuck my son?"

":D"

"What the fuck that means?"

"It means a very happy and satisfying _yes_."

"I told you not to do it, not with him."

"And I told you he is the only one missing out the fun. It seems fair to let him be part of our Sunday nights."

"You… you did not!"

"I did, my lovely girl, I sure did."

"I don't want Henry being part of this sick thing."

"Is it sick now? Because I can clearly recall the image of you sucking my cock this morning, and you didn't complain at all. You actually left with a very pleased smile on your face."

"It doesn't matter what I did, I told you I didn't want him in this."

"Well, now he is and I regret nothing. And just so you know, our sweet, innocent boy has a friend with benefits as a roommate."

"What?"

"Yeah, he fucks his roommate in Boston."

"How do you know that?"

"I asked, you know, just before I pounded his tight ass."

"I'm so fucking upset with you, daddy."

"Don't be, my dear."

"But I am."

"Well, your mother will love it."

"Mom?"

"Yes, well, she's been thinking about bringing him in for quite some time now."

"Oh no!"

"Stop whining, Emma. You'll see how amazing he is. I have plans for Sunday."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, but you love my cock!"

She doesn't answer back. She can't deny the truth behind his last message, but it doesn't erase the fact that she is mad at him. He fucked her son! Emma sighs deeply and gets back to the never ending paperwork. Sunday is probably going to be an upsetting day for her.


	4. Boobs and first times

When Henry accepts a challenge, he finds out that family really helps in every possible way.

Back with Henry and Regina. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Henry never understood the fascination his friends have with boobs.

Sure he understands its biological role in human life and this is pretty much what they meant to him over the years. He thinks he never had him the opportunity to contemplate how erotic boobs can be due to his very unique childhood along with some particularly stressful teenage years. He heard his friends at college talking about ways to convince girls to at least show their boobs to them during the summer. A challenge ensued between them and 900 dollars were on the line for the best proof any of them could bring of them at least touching a boob.

Henry shook his head, smiling. He thought this to be useless in his case, but he joined the challenge anyway. He knew he would not win the money because he didn't have any way to get to touch a girl in Storybrooke. Him being the son of the two most power women in town kind of set him off limits to every girl.

One month into summer and nothing happened. Henry called Paige and tried to get something going. It didn't work, her father wasn't very friendly. He spoke to some of his old colleagues, but nothing happened. When July came he was already sure he would have to see someone else winning that money. He sighed heavily and went down stairs in a Sunday morning, looking for his mother.

That's when winds started to blow in his favor. He saw himself hardening, cock twitching inside his boxers, when he saw Regina with her face covered, topless and bathing in the early sun. Her steady breathing made her boobs rise and fall in a way that seemingly hypnotized Henry enough for him to only realize he was staring when she snapped her fingers right in front of him.

"Mom," he blinks, desperate. "I…" He is speechless, unable to form a coherent thought to explain why he was staring at her. Worst, his hand is inside his briefs and he didn't even notice it.

"You were staring at me and touching yourself," she points out rather obviously, looking into his eyes and… smirking. Why is she smirking? Also, why is she still topless?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"You clearly did mean something because otherwise you would still not be with your hand inside your boxers," Henry yanks his hand from inside his shorts and lowers his head, mortified that he was acting like a creep with his own mother.

"I'm sorry, mom, I really am," he begins, looking down and feeling his cheeks burn with pure shame.

"You don't need to be, baby," Regina speaks softly, cupping his face gently, raising his face for him to look at her.

"Of course I do," he begins, closing his eyes and stepping away from her touch. "This was wrong and I apologize," he finishes and turns his back to her, slowly heading inside the mansion.

"You stop right there, boy," her voice reaches him when he's about to cross the threshold of the kitchen door. He fidgets nervously and waits, knowing full well that she's about to lecture him. Henry just didn't expect to feel her hand touch his still very hard cock over his boxers.

"Mom, what are you doing?" He asks with wide eyes, trying to sound horrified, but actually moaning when she pushes her hand inside his boxers.

"Tell me, Henry," she begins, her voice huskier than usual, eyes studying his face curiously. "Why were you staring at me like that?"

He groans when she frees his cock and starts pumping him slowly. His head falls back against the doorstep with a thud, heart racing madly in his chest. He says nothing because he simply can't. His mind is apparently frozen and incapable of doing anything but enjoy the way her small hand is wrapped around him.

She suddenly stops her ministrations, stepping away from him.

"Why were you staring at me like that, Henry?" Her voice is serious and demanding, snapping him out of his trance.

"Boobs," he blurts out.

"What?"

"Boobs, that's why I was staring at you, mom. I was mesmerized within a few seconds and I'm sorry," he lowers his head again and takes a few steps back away from her.

"There's no need to be sorry about it," she begins, taking two steps forward. He takes two more back.

"This is wrong, and you know it," he tells her weakly, taking another step back when she takes one more forward.

"Is it wrong? Do you really believe that?" She gets closer to him trapping him between her body and the wall opposite to the kitchen counter.

"I don't know," he tells her, looking into her eyes without seeing her real intention with those words.

"You don't know?" She asks, and presses her bare boobs to his naked chest. Henry groans loud enough to get someone's attention, good thing there is no one in the house. Regina's hand pinch one of his nipples, making him gasp, before it heads south to pump his cock a feels times before she kneels before him.

"Mom, what are you doing?" His voice is shaken and the muscles of his thighs are quivering with anticipation. He knows what's going to happen, and although he still thinks it's wrong, he doesn't care anymore. Something this exhilarating can't be wrong in any possible way.

"Proving to you that I don't think this is wrong," Regina slowly pulls his briefs down his legs, lightly caressing his legs down and upwards until she's facing his cock. He's hard, and she smirks with pride knowing she is doing this to him. She takes the head of his shaft into her mouth, sucking it gently, swirling her tongue around the tip a few times before taking him into her mouth.

Henry looks down when Regina slowly runs her tongue up and down his length, flicking the tip of her tongue along the underside of his shaft, teasing him with tiny flicks around the head before she takes him fully into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down in slow motions.

It's so good to have his mother sucking his cock that he completely forgets he was opposing to this a few minutes ago. He feels his balls getting heavy when the warmth of her mouth envelopes him with each downward motion, his cock swelling further inside her mouth.

She releases him with a wet pop, smirking and licking just the tip before getting up, winking at him before turning her back, swaying her hips in her way upstairs.

Henry is apparently frozen in place, gobsmacked with everything that's happening to him. He picks up his boxers and runs after her, catching up when she's sitting on the mattress, crossing her legs and waiting. He closes and locks the door, turning to look at her, waiting for her next move.

"Have you ever…" she uncrosses her legs and points to her pussy, a question he can proudly say he knows how to properly answer.

Regina looks down when her son kneels between her legs, looking up at her with a joyful smirk on his face. He runs a finger between her slit, feeling it hot and wet. He strokes it up and down a few times before he pushes it inside her. She moans and falls back on the mattress.

She shifts her hips, propping her feet on the edge of the bed, legs wide open for Henry, and he wastes no time. He rapidly flicks the tip of his tongue against her clit while he rubs a finger against her entrance, feeling her wetness surge forward.

She moans when he gently nips her pussy lips, lightly touching the tender skin with the tip of his fingers. He then dives in, stroking his tongue between her folds from her entrance to her clit, making her legs quiver when he closes his mouth over her pussy, mimicking a kiss before pushing his tongue inside her.

It doesn't take too long for Regina to reach for his hair, pressing his face against her more firmly, telling him without uttering a single word that she was about to come. Henry closes his lips around her clit, thrusting two fingers inside her, fucking her with quick thrusts, the wet sounds filling up the silence of the bedroom right before her shouts of pleasure echo through the space.

Placing gentle kisses upon her thighs and up her body, Henry reaches her beautiful face, smiling at the sight of her sweaty face and satisfied smile.

"Was it any good, mom?"

"It was fantastic! Where did you learn to be this good?"

"Frat parties and focus on the girls," there's a smug smile on his lovely face. "My dad told me that, to always pay attention to what the girl wants. It has been effective so far," he winks at her and lies down by her side.

Minutes go by in comfortable silence when she gets up heading to the bathroom, legs a bit wobbly but steady enough for her not to fall.

Henry hears when she opens the cabinet. He has no idea what she's looking for, but it doesn't take too long for her to come back, putting a small bottle over his chest. He gazes at it curiously for a moment before he realizes what she wants.

She straddles his hips, fitting his cock between her pussy lips, moving her hips up and down his length, wetting him with her arousal. Yes, she's throbbing for him again, but first…

Regina takes Henry's big hands and put them over her breasts, covering them firmly, encouraging the young man to massage them. She guides his hands to the right places, showing him how he should squeeze them. He sits up and licks her puckered nipples, one at a time, before taking each boob into his mouth, sucking them enthusiastically.

He spends a long time just playing with Regina's boobs. Her groans and whimpers working like a fuel to his heart.

"Henry, wait!" Her voice is husky and deep, almost pleading because she feels like she can come if he keeps playing with her boobs like that. She's breathing rapidly when she puts her hands on his shoulders, pulling him away from her.

"What is it, mom?" He asks, mouth reaching for her breast again. She stops him, cupping his face again and making him look at her.

"Why are you so interested in my boobs now?"

He looks around the bedroom, considering his options before going for the truth. Henry explains everything to her from his lack of interest in anything related to boobs to the challenge his friends threw at each other. She giggles when he tells her about the conditions to win the challenge, a devilish smirk gracing her beautiful features.

"You will win very easily," she tells him, picking up the bottle she put over the bedside table earlier.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have the entire summer to play with these boobs and take pictures, even record some videos and sort out the best and win this money," she speaks excitedly, pouring some of the oil over her breasts.

"Mom, I'm not interested in this challenge anymore. I got a lot more than I bargained for," he reaches for her, placing hot open mouthed kisses from her neck up to her jaw until he found her earlobe, nipping it gently.

"Oh, but you can have everything in this case, darling, fuck your mom and get the money," she chuckles and he shakes his head.

"You are crazy, mom," he tells her, stroking his cock and just trying to imagine what she will do.

"Maybe, but you are not complaining, are you?"

"Not at all, I'm quite pleased, actually," he winks and catches the bottle Regina tosses his way.

"Pour some of these on your cock," she commands and he complies readily.

"Come here!" She orders and he gets to her quickly. Regina shifts on the bed and leans her back against the headboard, looking at Henry's cock and considering her next move. "Listen carefully," she begins, his eyes focused on her. "I'm going to hold my boobs together like this, and then you stick your cock between them," she explains and he frowns. "What, Henry?"

"I don't get it," he seems really confused and Regina smiles.

"Baby, you're about to fuck mommy's boobs," she smirks.

"Oh!" He groans and closes his eyes tightly. Henry can't believe what is happening to him. He's quite sure he's dreaming or something, but he will do whatever she tells him to do, and if she's willing to help him win the money, so be it!

"Can I?" Henry asks when Regina pours more oil over her breasts. She nods and he kneels in front of her, sitting on his heels, and reaches for them, massaging and squeezing, swirling the tip of his tongue around her nipples, moaning when she pumps his cock.

Henry kneels in front of her, the tip of his cock teasing her. She's really determined to help him win this challenge, not to mention she'll get laid for the rest of the summer and quite frankly he being her son isn't a problem at all.

"Come here now, baby," she takes his hand and sighs when she feels his cock brushing against her tits. "Do your best, this is only the first time, we'll have time to improve," she takes his shaft in her hand guides him to the underside of her breasts, positioning him and helping him with the first handful of thrusts before he takes over.

Henry covers Regina's hands with his when he steadies his thrusts. His cock is sliding easily between her tits, and he feels her squeezing them around him every time he thrusts up, tossing his head back when he feels his balls tighten with each push of his cock.

Regina looks up, watching his face contort in pleasure, mouth hanging open. She takes her hands away from her boobs and places them in his ass, massaging the firm muscles, her hands wandering down his thighs before coming up again to fondle his balls, squeezing and pulling them gently.

Henry quickens his thrusts, grunting when she puts her hands over his tightening the grip around his cock and when he moans loud and deep, he frees his cock from Regina's grip and strokes himself coming hard, emptying himself all over her boobs.

* * *

He collapses beside her, breathing erratically, and throwing a hand over his eyes to prepare himself to the reality of never doing this again.

"So, was it any good, baby?" She mirrors his early question, hands running up and down his chest. Her voice reaches him with the force of a reality he doesn't want to face.

"Of course it was, mom," he speaks breathlessly, looking at her who's still leaning on the headboard of the bed, a satisfied smile all over her face. Regina picks up her phone and snaps some pictures of her boobs covered with his seed.

"What are you doing, mom?"

"Gathering proof," she says simply, snapping a few more photos before putting her phone back on the bedside. She lowers her body and absentmindedly runs her fingertips in circles over his belly.

"I don't think we should keep doing this," he begins and she looks at him, putting a finger over his lips. She covers his mouth with hers, just a light pressure of lips, turning her body towards him, lying on top of him.

"I think we should keep doing this," she replies and sits up straddling his hips again. This time there's no playfulness in her eyes, just love. "I know this is uncommon, but I love you and you love me," she entwines their fingers and speaks as seriously as she can. "And everything we did here felt good and natural, at least it was for me. I don't think there's nothing wrong if we commit to keep this between ourselves and be discreet," she smiles again, adding with a naughty glint in her eyes. "Besides, this is not finished yet, my boy," she leans down, hovering her lips over his, licking the corner of his mouth. "You still have work to do, after all you still didn't fuck me properly."

He manages to gasp and groan at the same time, feeling his cock twitch, hardening when she takes him in her mouth once again, her skilled mouth doing her magic, making his cock throb for her. She lies on her back, legs opened, and the happy look in her face erases any hesitation left.

Henry runs the tip of his cock up and down her slit, pressing it against her clit, right before pushing himself inside deeply, earning a guttural moan. She presses her heels against his lower back, cupping his neck and pulling him down to her, kissing him deeply, pushing her tongue inside his mouth. He does the same, his tongue mimicking the motions of his hips. He's rocking back and forth, shifting slightly his pelvis rubbing deliciously against her clit.

Soon they find a rhythm, their sweat mingling, hands exploring, hips rocking together, gasps of surprise and moans of pleasure filling the bedroom alongside the smell of sex and wonder. Henry pounds and pounds her, his whole body sings with pleasure when she runs her nails up his back, marking him as hers. Grabbing a boob in his hand, he squeezes it hard enough to make her gasp, her walls fluttering around him when she comes.

And Henry pounds her faster and harder, quickening his thrusts, mesmerized by the smell of her perfume and tightness of her pussy, and when he comes the only thing he can clearly think about is the 900 dollars waiting for him.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.


	5. Not wrong

A quick Charming/Emma that popped up in my head today. Worry not those who like them, I'm doing something more elaborated.

* * *

 _It feels so good, so it can't be wrong, right?_

* * *

He never thought he'd be in this situation, not that he is complaining, mind you, but it's still something so new and so good.

Some would say it is disgustingly wrong to enjoy this, to even do it in the first place, but David Nolan doesn't care. It's his choice. And hers too.

They are on their knees. Her back is against his chest, and David's hands play with her clit. Emma is holding his length, feeling it throbbing in her hand when an idea makes her smirk. She opens her legs a little bit and bends forward to run the tip of his cock between her slick folds. She then pushes only the head in, coating it in the wetness of her slick cunt before she catches him off guard.

Emma grasps his length and slowly rocks her hips back against David's, holding him firmly while the head of his cock slips inside her ass. She moans softly, loving the feel of him stretching her just the right way. He holds her hips firmly, surprised with her move, but all the more pleased that she managed to stun him yet again.

He starts to move in and out gently, there's no rush or desperation. David waits for her to adjust to his size, loving the whimpers escaping her mouth. His hands explore her body, caressing her tender skin, lightly pinching her nipples, pulling the supple flesh of her breasts. After a moment or so, she starts rocking back against him, taking more of his cock with each push of her hips against his until he's deep within her.

She's tight, _oh so tight_ , and her body shakes when he leans forward, pressing his chest against her back, sweat mingling together, moans and grunts of pleasure making their bodies vibrate with need.

The mirror standing in the opposite wall shows him the most exquisite view he's ever seen. Emma chooses the same moment to look up, eyes shining with a wicked gleam. She slams her hips against his, taking him deeper, moaning with the delicious way his cock rubs against her inner walls.

She keeps rocking her hips back and forth, David's hands holding them just for leverage, letting her set the pace. He loves the view of his cock disappearing inside her, the tightness making it impossible for him to focus on anything but her quiet moans and throaty whimpers. She's rubbing her clit furiously when he grabs her hips with a firm grip, thrusting in and out with just enough force to make her eyes roll to the back of her head.

David fists his hand on her soft curls, pulling her head back enough for Emma to whimper. He inhales the smell of her hair, feeling his cock swelling. He is driving faster and harder, hips slapping against hers, the damp sound working like the most beautiful symphony he's ever heard. And when she whimpers, tightening around him, both coming with a shout, David realizes that fucking your own daughter can't be wrong if it feels this good.


	6. NYC

A quick one.

As usual, nothing is mine but the idea. Everything else sadly belongs to ABC.

* * *

A trip to New York. Fun ensues.

* * *

When David Nolan takes the wheel to a trip to New York with Emma, he makes a quick prayer for them to find time to have fun. He was always curious about NYC and never had the opportunity to visit it, even though he had a few chances in the past.

Now, though, he is heading to the big apple to participate on a Law Enforcement Congress that takes place every two years. Somehow Emma managed to make Storybrooke exist in their list of cities invited to send the head of their Sheriff Departments.

When they cross the town line, David learns that there's no Congress taking place in New York. He learns that his daughter lured him out of Storybrooke for a full week because she thinks he deserves to have a break of the weird life they have back home.

He smirks and rubs her thigh, hand reaching a bit higher and cupping her sex. He can feel the heat coming off of her and groans. He pulls over and Emma uses her magic to hide their car from curious eyes.

It's 2 PM when he kneels between her legs, and runs his tongue between her folds, fucking her with his fingers and making her come many times. She makes him sit on the passenger seat and takes his cock in her hand, guiding him inside her, riding him until she feels his back arch and seed flood inside her.

It's almost 4:30 when they resume their trip. This week, he thinks, is going to be a blast.

 _Two days later._

New York City is really a wonder at night. The sight of the lights flickering all over the city is a beautiful thing to behold, but Emma pays no mind to them when the feeling of David's hot breath against her neck and his calloused hands pulling and pinching her breasts make a shiver run down her back, and goose bumps break all over her skin.

His hands leave her breasts, heading south, touching her side delicately before she feels him grip her hips tightly, and angling them just so he can run the tip of his cock between Emma's slick folds, an arm circling her waist to steady her. He nibbles her right shoulder gently, pushing himself inside her, stilling his hips long enough for him to feel her walls fluttering around him.

He slaps her ass hard before fisting a hand in her hair, pressing her against the tall window, her breasts splayed against the cool glass while he drives himself deep in and out of her.

David gasps when she rocks back against his hips, her pussy gripping his shaft with every thrust. Emma moans when he hits that spot inside her that makes her head spin and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

The slick sound of skin slapping skin drives him mad. Beads of sweat are running down the glass with each thrust up her pussy, the warmth around his cock reminding him how delicious the woman in front of him is. She groans and meets his deep, hard thrusts with her own desperate need to come when her fingers find her clit, rubbing it frantically.

A flash gets Emma's attention for a moment, and when she looks down the dark alley right bellow their hotel room, she sees a couple of people spying. Taking pictures and probably recording them. She smirks and turns her head, whispering something into David's cheek before he presses her tightly against the glass, hooking one leg in his hand and placing it on his shoulder, adjusting his hips. If they want a show, they'll have one.

He picks up the pace, hips driving faster, cock slipping easily inside her pussy. David looks down when he notices two young boys looking up – they're probably 16. 17 at most –, jaws slacked and cameras frozen in their hands. One of them is clearly stroking himself.

David smirks and pounds her for some time before he shifts their bodies so that Emma is now bending forward, her supple ass in full display to his hungry eyes. He takes his cock out of her pussy, pumping it a few times before he presses it against her asshole. Emma looks back at him, surprised yes, but very much pleased that they think alike so many times.

And she rubs her clit and he pounds her ass, slapping the soft flesh over and over until her round ass cheeks are red and tender. David covers her breasts with his big hands, driving his hips faster, cock buried to the hilt inside her. He's whispering dirty wishes into her ear, telling her how tight she is and how hot they look together.

"Look down, Emma, see those boys?" he asks, and her head turns left. "They will post these pictures or whatever they're doing somewhere and the world will know who we are. And it gets me fucking horny that men and women will touch themselves wishing to be in our place, to be us, but they can't, they won't because no one knows who we are. No one fucks you like I do. No one stretches this ass but me. No one fills you with hot cum but me. No one feasts on these boobs but me. And those boys there have no clue that my sweet little girl is getting fucked by her daddy."

His words stir her on and Emma screams, coming hard, so hard her legs are shaking, thighs wobbling and mind blank. Her body gives in, and David grasps her hips tightly, pounding inside her a handful of times before he comes, his seed filling her up, running down her thighs when her body collapses on the bed. Both are breathing hard, but satisfied because they know they didn't disappoint their little audience.

* * *

Answering a couple of reviews:

\- Yes, there'll be threesome, foursome, orgy... all these things will be written eventually. Be patient with me, please.

\- Emma x Snow is underway. Not gonna promise a day to post, but it's coming. As well as a Snow x Henry ;)

And guys, if any of you want to drop a prompt or just talk, PM me, I always reach out to answer, okay? And thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.


	7. Bath with me

Emma and Charming again. Please forgive me if you want something else. I go writing what comes to me and they have been relentless in my mind. Maybe now I can focus on something else, right?

Anyway, enjoy this more elaborated piece. No beta work, so mistakes are on me.

Everything is ABC's except for the story... that's proudly mine! :)

* * *

 _ **Bathrooms are very interesting places when the last thing you need is to share one with your very hot daughter.**_

* * *

It all started a few weeks earlier when he rushed inside the bathroom without checking if it was occupied. David just wanted to pee, wash his hands and face, and go on with his morning routine, but he suddenly threw himself in a very complicated situation.

David was greeted with the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. He knew it was Emma because the outline of her perfect curves was something he had committed to memory since the first time he saw her in a tiny camisole one morning he visited Mary Margaret a few months before the curse was broken. Ever since that day he always glanced her way with an unstoppable lust clouding his better judgment.

He laughed one afternoon when he met Henry near Mr. Gold's shop as soon as the little boy told him he was Emma's father; it was impossible to be true because, well, she was practically his age, maybe one or two years younger. The boy was very imaginative and creative, and the life that awaited him was the most brilliant, he was sure.

Of course he was horrified and beyond shocked when Henry's words proved to be right. The first night he spent with his memories restored was pure hell. His wife was peacefully sleeping by his side while he went through the night staring at the ceiling and thinking about the predicament he threw himself in.

And David couldn't help but still feel the same way, after all everything about her was perfect, from her bright green eyes and beautiful smile to her well rounded ass and full breasts. He fantasized about taking her in every possible surface in the loft. He shamelessly stroked himself while playing one thousand scenarios in his head where she would always end up coming on his cock and him splashing his seed deep within her.

And he tried, but nothing changed after the curse was broken. It was awkward at first, with David fighting his instincts with all his might to no avail. Then he embraced the reality that he wanted (still does) to fuck his daughter – at least once –, but he would never let this happen. He was a decent man and was determined to not let such absurdity to actually happen. That would stain his relationship with Emma forever.

He couldn't tell if she was happy knowing that her mother and father were practically the same age as herself, but he knew she was glad to have a family of her own. And that didn't help his case at all. Especially after he realized that sharing the loft with her was torture.

Emma would often walk around the house wearing only a thin robe after showering later in the night when she was back from work, or a tank top and shorts on Sundays because she likes to spend the day with Henry at the park. He didn't know for how long he was going to resist.

* * *

When it finally happens, they are alone.

He hears the shower running upstairs as soon as he walks through the door. Henry's backpack is gone once he decided to spend the weekend with Regina, and Snow, for some odd reason, left earlier that morning to camp with those dwarves she loves so much. He has the house all to himself to keep lusting over his daughter, even if he knows he isn't going to do anything about it.

David climbs the stairs and stares at the bathroom door, closing his eyes and sighing in frustration before taking his shoes, socks and shirt off, keeping only his pants which were held low in his waist. He busies himself with one of his drawings while he waits for Emma to finish showering, but nature is something that loves to interfere, and she is still in the bathroom when his need to pee overcomes his fear to share such tight space with her.

"Emma?" He knocks at the door twice before hearing her reply.

"Dad?"

"Yes, it's me. Can I come in? I really need to use the toilet," he speaks calmly even if his heart is racing with the prospect of just seeing her form through the fogged glass.

"Of course!"

The door creaks when he opens it. David quickly unzips his pants, relieving himself with a satisfying sigh. He doesn't notice when Emma opens the glass door of the bathroom stall, gasping with the view of his cock.

"Emma!" The shock in his voice _doesn't_ make her flinch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I…" It is a lie, he can tell by the look on her face and the tone of her voice. He can't pick a single ounce of shame flashing in her green eyes.

"You're lying!" He accuses, looking at her pointedly, crossing his arms over his chest not bothering to put his cock back inside his boxers.

"I'm that obvious?" She asks, leaning against the glass door, smirking when her eyes fall once more to his shaft.

"Not often, but today you are," he replies, face still serious, but his resolve weakens a great deal when his eyes fall on her body. He's practically drooling.

She giggles stepping forward, erasing the distance between them in two strides. "See something you like, dad?"

He swallows, feeling his throat going instantly dry when his eyes run up and down her body. "Yes," he replies softly, feeling his cock twitch.

"Will you do something about it?"

"Emma, we can't do this," his voice trembles when she invades his personal space, her nipples touching the soft skin of his chest.

"Why not?"

"I'm your father!" He replies desperately. Emma can hear the hesitation in his voice, but she can also sense he wants this just as much as her.

"You may be my father," she begins, hands running over his toned chest and belly. He gasps. "But this detail never stopped you from practically undressing me every single time you look at me when I'm home," she reaches for his cock, barely touching it with her fingertips. He jumps and takes a step back, but Emma doesn't let him find any comfort away from her closeness.

"Can you blame me?" He asks, looking into her eyes, dark and full of desire. "I'm not saying you were teasing me on purpose, but damn…" he trails off, closing his eyes. "Sometimes I was sure you were teasing me wearing those tiny shorts and tight tank tops," he struggles to speak, dazed with her proximity. The constant touch of her breasts to his chest wipes away all coherent thought from his mind.

"Do you think I was teasing you, _daddy_?" She asks, holding his cock again in her hand, and this time he just groans deep in his throat

David doesn't reply just takes his pants and boxers off, looking down at her when her eyes roam over his form. Emma's hands reach for his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles before she presses her chest to his again.

"Relax, dad, what we are about to do is going to be our little secret," she whispers into his ear, nipping his earlobe before dusting a few kisses over his jaw line. He gasps when she presses her lips against his. He's frozen in place for a few seconds before his body registers her breasts touching his chest and her tongue running over his bottom lip. He pants.

David opens his eyes to see Emma staring up at him, mouth slightly opened, lips hovering over his. She waits.

His throat suddenly goes dry with the way she's looking at him, and he feels his legs trembling and his mind is in an intense frenzy. He wets his lips, picking his tongue out long enough for her to groan.

"Are you teasing me now?" She asks, lips touching his while she speaks.

"No!" He replies weakly, unable to keep his hands away from her when he places them on her hips, running his fingers over her tender flesh.

She nuzzles his cheeks, one hand firmly placed in his neck, the other running up and down his side, feeling his muscles flexing under her touch. David hooks her legs with his hands, pulling her up and circling her legs around his waist, spinning around and pressing her body against the tilled wall. He nips at the crook of her neck, running his tongue to sooth the spot before doing the exact same thing to the other side of her neck.

David gropes her ass, turning towards the bathroom stall, stepping inside and closing it, pressing her body against the wall and under the hot spray of the shower, eyes locking intensely with hers.

Emma grinds her hips against his earning a throaty moan before she turns his lips to hers, fusing their mouths in a heated kiss that sends goose bumps up and down her body. He drops his head to her right shoulder, breathing heavily and mumbling things Emma couldn't make out, licking her pulse point, eagerly tasting her skin.

Her moan snaps him back to reality. Yanking his head back, David looks at her with frightened eyes and the weakest resolve to stop because he knows he can't. He knows he won't. He quits fighting it. He gives in to his instincts because this struggle is driving him crazy and he'd rather do what he wants to do than faking a life he can't have anymore.

The hot water spraying from the shower fills the bathroom with a heavy fog that hides them from anyone coming inside. David looks at Emma for a minute or so, mesmerized by her beauty and the naughty glint in her eyes. He smiles, kissing her fully, pushing his tongue into her mouth and hungrily tasting her, getting addicted to the way her tongue tangles with his, moaning when she runs her nails up his back.

He drops her legs down, kissing her and filling his hands with her breasts, squeezing them gently making her gasp when he takes one of them into his mouth, tongue swirling around her tight nipple, while his hand plays with the other. He runs his tongue up her chest to the column of her neck leaving a wake of fire and burning desire. He kisses her hard, making her whimper when he runs a finger between her folds, feeling her hot and wet.

"Do you trust me, don't you?" He asks in a throaty tone, holding her face tenderly.

Emma looks at him and smiles, nodding her answer. He presses gentle pecks to her lips, down her jaw, neck and chest, pulling each of her nipples between his fingers. He keeps heading south, pecking her stomach.

With much determination, he ignores her sex and places gentle kisses on her thighs, running his hands up and down her toned legs, feeling his cock swelling with the thought of those very same legs wrapped around his waist while he pounds her. He smirks knowing now that this will happen sooner than later and not only once.

He looks up and locks his eyes to her when Emma leans against the tilled wall when he presses a hand against her belly while he spreads her folds to rub her clit with the tip of his forefinger, making her hip buck forward. He grins, nipping her soft lips, spreading her folds again for him to run his tongue from her entrance to her clit, the tip pressing against the bundle of nerves making her body jerk instantly.

And so he licks her and fucks her with his tongue. His hand leaves her front to grab her ass. Emma shoves her hand through his hair, pressing his mouth more firmly against her pussy, moaning deeply when David sucks her clit, pulling it between his lips. He pushes two fingers easily inside her, pumping in and out, flicking his tongue against her clit with quick wet passes that make her head spin until she cries out, and coming on his fingers. Her eyes are closed and she is mumbling something he can't understand, but he smirks anyway.

He takes his fingers out and sucks them, tasting her, closing his eyes and moaning deep in his throat.

David is weirdly aware of his surroundings, the labored breathing leaving his lungs and the rapid rate of his heart. He could die right now and he'd go a happy man, but it is not the time just yet, and Emma reminds him of that when her husky voice reaches him.

"Move," she commands, and they fumble awkwardly, laughing a little while trying to fit inside the tiny stall. And when she's the under the hot spray of the shower, her hair darkening with the water cascading down her face, neck and breasts, David thinks he's never seen anyone as beautiful as her in his life. And to make things better, Emma kneels before him, stroking his cock firmly before taking him in her mouth.

David groans, tossing his head back, hitting the wall hard. He curses, stilling his hips that he was lazily pushing into her mouth when the sharp pain clouds his eyes. This must be some sort of sign for him to stop, he thinks, or maybe his utter inability not to hurt himself.

She strokes him while he rubs the back of his head, face scrunched up in visible discomfort. She patiently waits until she runs her nails up his right thigh, sucking only the head of his cock. He feels her tongue swirling around the head of his shaft, tip quickly flicking the underside of it from tip to base and back, prompting him to push his length inside her mouth slowly until she's swallowed him entirely; her nose touches his belly button and he gasps when she lightly touches his balls with the palm of her hand feeling him hot and heavy.

She's breathing quickly, unable to concentrate in anything else but the feel of the head of his cock throbbing against the back of her throat. Emma relaxes her jaw and starts moving up and down his shaft, swallowing him entirely with every downward move. She feels him growing harder on her tongue, his words incoherent.

And just when he is enjoying the feel of her lips sucking him like no one else ever did, Emma stands up, pressing her body against his and spinning around, circling a leg around his hip and angling David's cock in her entrance, ready to take him in.

"Emma, wait!" he whispers in a husky tone, a worried look in his eyes makes her haunt her movements.

She groans in frustration, wondering why he has to think so much when the only thing that makes sense right now is not thinking too much.

"What is it?" She asks, knowing full well that he is about to put another obstacle in front of her.

"Are you sure about this?" He looks for her eyes and finds them dark and determined, the hesitation he still feels creeping its way inside his heart seems to be inexistent at the moment for her.

"Of course I am sure," she begins, hands running down his sides until they squeeze his butt cheeks hard enough to leave marks on his flesh. "I am absolutely sure of this since the first time I saw you after you left the hospital all those months ago," she tells him, choosing her words carefully enough to convince him that this might be wrong to the outside world but no for her. "Ever since that party in your house I've been fighting this attraction I feel for you, I even laughed when Henry said you were my father because this detail would certainly ruin everything," he shakes his head slightly, musing on this particular similarity in their struggles. "Instead, this detail just made my resolve stronger because it couldn't be true until it was and I was lost," she trails off; his hand reaches her face, stroking the soft skin carefully.

"Emma, you don't need to…"

"Yes, I do!" David senses a great strength coming in waves off of her like she's battling not to stop. "Because the damn curse was broken and I should see you only as my father, but I lost this fight the moment I caught you and mom in bed that day," her face darkens, lips making a thin line out of pure frustration. "I was envy that she could have you and I couldn't. After that I threw myself into work, but nothing helped me to lessen this damn sexual pull I still feel and if _you_ want to stop," she speaks firmly as though ready for him to leave. "The time is now!"

He looks at her for a full minute. Her eyes are like windows showing him the truth and he feels like an idiot, especially because he begged for this to happen for months and now he is afraid to take what is his anyway?

David looks at her stormy eyes, full of tears and fear. He can't stop, not now, not even if he is forced to. And when he throws everything to the wind, he grips her hips firmly, staring at her eyes before crashing his lips to hers, pushing himself forward, and groaning with the feel of her tight heat enveloping his cock.

Emma finally finds herself, she thinks, in the middle of the storm of sensations she brew inside of her. Some of them are bad like this stupid guilty and others are amazing like this intense desire.

She can't concentrate in anything else but the feel of David's cock sliding lusciously in and out of her. She wants to scream and let the world knows how delicious his cock feels inside her. She wants to tell every person in town how good his thick shaft feels sliding in and out of her. She wants to be cocky and tell everybody in the whole planet that she got lucky and is now getting what she wanted since the first time she laid her eyes on him.

But she won't say anything to anyone because this is theirs and only theirs, and when he reaches for her clit, rubbing it in time with his deep thrusts, Emma feels her world tilting in its axis and she realizes right before she comes on him that she doesn't want to know a world without him like this ever again.

As for David, he thinks he has nothing to complain about when her walls flutter around him, gripping him hard, sending him over the edge, and making his heart resolve that regret is something he will never feel whenever he gets to fuck his sweet lovely daughter.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, folks!


	8. Secret

Ya'll know the drill: it happened. It must be published. Enjoy!

* * *

Henry knows how to take advantage of secrets.

* * *

"David, have you seen Henry?" Regina's voice is higher than usual and there's a desperate quality to her breathing.

"No, I haven't," he answers and thinks Regina is on the verge of fainting. "What's happening, Regina?"

"I can't find him," she begins, her throat constricting with fear. "He's left the house this morning saying he was going to help with preparation for the annual festival, but no one saw him here," her lips are trembling and eyes filled with tears when her phone suddenly buzzes.

" _Mom, I'm in the sorcerer's cabin and here the signal is poor. I'll be back in an hour. Please, don't worry about me!"_

Regina almost collapses on the floor upon reading his message, relief washing over her entire body.

"He's safe," she tells David when he reaches for her hand to prevent her fall.

"Good," he nods, holding Regina by the shoulders and taking her to the nearest shop. "You need some water."

David walks by her side thinking that it was too convenient for Henry to send a message right when Regina was looking for him. He feels something is up, he just doesn't know if he wants to find out what it is.

* * *

"Are they gone?" She whispers.

"Yes!" He confirms.

"We need to be more careful next time, Henry," she tells him, looking back and rocking her hips against his.

"Maybe," he speaks, looking around and moving their bodies a little to the side to cloak them under the shadows of the oak tree behind the stage.

"You like this," she accuses, and he smirks when she looks angrily at him.

"Of course I do, grandma," he thrusts into her ass, earning a moan she can't hold back.

"Bastard," she whispers, slamming her hips back against his.

"But I'm your favorite bastard, aren't I?" Henry leans forward, planting a kiss on the base of her neck, on her shoulder blades, grabbing her breast with one hand pulling her nipple hard making her gasp while the other steadies her hips in place.

He straightens his back, looking down and smiling at the sight of his cock deep in her ass.

Henry grabs Mary Margaret's hips firmly, kneading the flesh of her hips, sinking his nails to mark her tender skin.

"Does grandpa fuck you like I do? Does he know you love to take cock up your ass?" Henry pulls back, leaving just the tip of his cock in before slamming back hard, making her cry out. "Does he know his lovely wife loves to get fucked by her grandson? Does he?" He fists her short hair, arching her back to him, licking the column of her neck. "Does he know you are nothing but an anal whore whose only sport is to get fucked in the ass by every man in this town? Because I know about Whale and August and Eric, and the others," he laughs darkly into her ear, enjoy her sudden change of demeanor when she tenses up.

He pushes his cock in and out a few times before slamming hard, earning a strangled whimper. "Don't worry, grandma, I'm not blowing your life style," he speaks calmly, slapping a hand in her ass cheek with all his strength. She bites her bottom lip, trying to hold back another whimper.

"If anything, I'm going to take advantage of you from now on and," he holds her jaw, making her look at him. Her eyes surprised with the darkness she sees in the usually so gentle hazel eyes. "You will be available to me whenever I want," he informs her, his fingers reach her pussy, spreading her folds, stroking her for a while before he pinches her engorged clit. "But if you fail me," he slips two fingers inside her cunt, feeling her hot and wet, "I'll make you pay," he groans, releasing her head and pushing her body forward, sucking on his fingers before he grips her hips firmly, slamming his cock in and out of her hard and fast.

The sound of skin slapping skin makes him smirk because he knows his grandpa never did this to her, and knowing his mom would kill him for this also makes the tight feeling in the pit of his stomach heavier because it's forbidden and delicious and warm.

And Henry Mills can't help but groan deep in his throat when Mary Margaret comes with a shout, rocking her hips back against his, the tightness around his cock sending him over the edge, right after he thinks he will enjoy this new development in his life quite a lot.


	9. Morning After

So, today marks the first month of this insane fic. I decided to celebrate! Swan Believer this time! :D

Everything belongs to ABC, just the crazy ideas belong to me.

* * *

Emma and Henry share a very nice morning. 

* * *

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Henry wakes up only the third time he listens to the soft voice right by his ear. He thought he was dreaming, but when he opens his eyes reality washes over him in the best way possible and he smiles. There's nothing quite like being awake after everything that happened the previous night.

"Good morning, ma!" His voice is hoarse and foreign even to his ears, maybe it has to do with the "work out", as David wisely named it, he had to endure earlier in the evening. He's not complaining though. If anything he is pleased to have proved himself right when he said he was at least a very talented cocksucker, but soon learning that he was not exactly better than the ladies in bed with them.

 _"Nobody sucks cock like my lovely wife here," David grinned, gazing lovingly at her figure sprawled in bed with Emma between her legs._

 _"Not even Emma?" The question is heavy in curiosity and amusement. For him, his blonde mom is the best with a cock between her always plump lips, even though his grandma never sucked him off before._

 _Snow obviously remedied the situation with great care and attention. So much so that Henry was left useless for nearly 15 minutes._

 _"That good, yeah?" David asked, smirking when the young man's dreamy eyes opened. He smiled stupidly and jumped off the bed, heading to the bathroom to wash his face and get ready for the long night ahead._

And long it was. They collapsed in a heap way past 3am. Henry's legs were shaken and his breathing was erratic for some time before he calmed enough to settle his body between Snow's and David's, his head resting over her belly, and David and Emma tightly embracing each other. Emma gently stroked the young man's arm until he felt sleep claiming his tired body.

The next thing he knows is Emma's voice pulling him out of Morpheus arms and tossing him in the early day light.

"Too early, don't you think?" He asks, rubbing his eyes right before he stretches his long body to chase away the tiredness in his limbs.

"10am is early now?"

"Well, it should be after last night," he smirks and sits up, smelling the delicious food carefully placed on the tray.

"I'm used to it," she picks up a grape and tosses it into her mouth. "You'll get there sooner than you imagine."

"I know," Henry regards Emma's figure and his mouth waters. She's using only a silk dark blue robe that barely covers her breasts and thighs. Her hair is loose and cascading down her shoulders, framing her face beautifully with those shining green eyes.

She smiles up at him and starts listing what's on the tray, but he's not interested anymore. "...this should do to give you some energy," she turns back to him holding a glass of orange juice in her hand.

"What's it, Henry?" She asks when she can't read his expression. "Aren't you hungry?" She knows her question shouldn't have, but it stirred something in him. The air around them is suddenly quite charged. He leans forward, lips touching hers gently before his hand dip inside her robe to find her naked. She moans, breaking the kiss and turning to the bedside table to put the glass of juice back on the tray.

"I am hungry," he begins, shifting his body so that his face is close to hers. He stares into her bright eyes. "But I want something else," his voice is husky with a bit of sleep and a lot of sexual hunger. His right hand cups her warm sex, a finger dipping inside to find her wet. "Already?" He asks, smirking at her when Emma manages to open her eyes and focus on him.

"How could I not?" she tells him, moving her hips to sit by his side, feeling it going a bit further in. "I have a horny son who loves to fuck his mama, of course I'm always wet!" She smiles at him, groaning when he pushes another finger inside her, twisting them before pumping in and out of her wet heat.

"Oh, but your papa fucks you too, ma, and I can tell you love it a lot," he teases, and Emma silences him with a sweet kiss.

"Believe me, I do love when he fucks me, but I have to share him with mom. You," she speaks softly, a hand touching his chest lightly. "You I can have for myself and myself only."

"Selfish!" He playfully accuses her. He pinches her clit between his fingers making her yelp.

"Not really," she retorts, sighing deeply when his other hand reaches for her right breast. "I'm just a bit possessive at times and seeing you don't do this with Regina, I might as well say you're mine."

Henry chuckles, but understands her anyway. Years of loneliness and rejection weight on one's heart heavier than anything else. And he decides he'll let her find comfort in him whatever way she needs.

He tosses the blanket off the bed, hands reaching her waist and flips her body so that she's on her back. He kneels between her legs, a full smile gracing his handsome face.

"I'll always be here, ma," his fingers part her folds, stroking her up and down and circling her entrance. "Especially if I get to eat you out every single day," he smirks and the playfulness is back in her eyes. She spreads her legs wider and relaxes to the soft touch of his tongue on her entrance.

Henry licks her alternating his motions with quick flicks, the tip of his tongue lightly pressing against her clit, and slow dragging moves up and down her folds. He pushes his tongue inside her, lazily thrusting it in and out, loving the musky taste of her pussy.

He sucks her clit, trapping it between his lips, dipping one finger, a second and then a third one inside her, pumping in and out slowly at first, then faster, nipping her folds gently before sucking her clit hard enough to send her over the edge.

And he doesn't let her cool enough to think for he keeps fingering her, and sucking her clit and lapping at her folds and fucks her some more with his wet digits, and she comes again and one more time before she's pushing him off of her.

Her eyes are closed and there's a satisfied grin gracing her beautiful face. Henry patiently waits for her to come back from her high, smirking like an idiot because he managed to do it again, now with Emma.

He's done it with a few girls from school back in the day, but it was not as thrilling as this. Not only because of the nature of their relationship, but because she's a real goddamn woman not a teenage idiot who was always think about romance. He rolls his eyes and waits.

Emma opens hers and looks to her side where his body heat warms her completely. Henry is just looking at her with a cocky grin in his face and a lot of pride in his features.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Let's just say I had subjects to practice with," he winks and sits up. Emma notices he's still very hard. She licks her lips.

"Now I know why there were so many girls after you!" He shrugs and smiles shyly, a flush running up his neck, coloring his cheeks. "I can't blame them though!" She winks at him and lies down again. Thinking she could spend the whole day like this, but she has stuff to do at the station and other things to take care of. Still, she can't leave, not now.

Emma lies on her side, holding her head with her hand and looking at him. Henry has grown up to be a handsome young man with gentle hazel eyes and a contagious smile. Everyone likes him in town and she's definitely proud of her son, of who he is and how amazing his big heart still is even after everything they had to endure over the years.

Of course she didn't think _this_ was going to happen. In fact, she was absolutely disgusted with herself for a while after the first time they had sex, which literally happened in the heat of the moment, but then he assured her that he was the happiest when they were together, so she let the guilty go.

And there's also the fact that he is always ready for anything she suggests. He was excited when she suggested some role play at the station one night, which ended up with arms and legs wide opened with hands and feet tied up to the bars of the cell and she was thoroughly fucked in every hole. There was also that weekend when they said they were going to camp, but spent it in a tiny cabin he found a few months earlier near the stream. And there was obviously the night when he learned that sex within this family wasn't something exclusive for them.

She grins with these memories, reaching for his cock and pumping it deciding that it is time to make new ones out of this lazy morning.

Emma cups Henry's neck and pulls him to her, fusing their lips. Their tongues tangle together slowly, wet licks igniting the fire in the pit of her belly yet again.

She's stroking his shaft, occasionally playing with his balls, and he can only whimper with the soft touch of her hand on him. She lies down on the mattress and he lies on top of her. He breaks the kiss and holds his weight on his elbow while his free hand pinches and pulls her left breast while he latches his mouth to the other, sucking on it, grazing her nipple with his teeth. He does the same to the right one before he kisses his way up her chest, nipping the column of her throat and her jawline. He kisses her again, and his hand travels down her side, lightly touching her ribs, belly. She's incredibly warm when his fingers dip inside her once more, looking intently into her eyes. He pumps them inside her, reaching up and whispering into her ear.

Emma struggles to focus on him, but manages to get his words and nods. He flips her body and she can only feel the weight of his body straddling her thighs. Henry kneads her ass cheeks, nipping both hard, making her yelp and look back at him.

"Sorry!" He apologizes with a sheepish grin, soothing the mark his teeth left with slow drags of his tongue.

When he's done, her breathe is shallow and she feels lightheaded. She's lost track of time and everything else around her. She hears nothing but his voice. She feels nothing but the touch of his legs rubbing against hers and the tip of his cock teasing her entrance.

"I love your pussy, ma," he whispers when he slides his cock inside her wet heat, feeling the velvety warmth enveloping his shaft. "I love how you grip my cock hard and how warm it feels to be inside you," he closes his eyes and stills his hips. His hands grab both her breasts, squeezing them before he straights his body, pinning her hips down and hammering his cock in and out.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he groans, and speeds his thrusts. The bed squeaks and the sweat rolls down his chest and shines on her back. Emma's whimpers prompt him to lean forward again, a hand going around her throat, the other fisting her hair to pull it back. "So wet," he groans into her ear, thrusting faster reaching that sensitive spot inside her insistently. "You love when I fuck you like this, don't you?" He tries to be coherent, but he's almost lost in her just as she's already in him. "You love that your own son fucks you almost every day," she can sense the smirk in his words, but she doesn't try to fight. She can handle the truth. "You love my cock, and I know it," he whispers, his voice tight. He can feel her body tensing up, legs quivering under his. "Let go, ma," he nips her jaw, and begs. "Please, come for me," and she does. She's gone, her juices gush forward wetting the bed sheets, her legs shaking uncontrollably with each insistent thrust of his hips.

Henry drives inside her a few more times until he grunts, groaning deep in his throat, uttering incoherent words, spilling his seed deep inside her, filling her up, satisfying his mother like he always does. And when he collapses on top of her, breathing shallowly and kissing her cheeks, Emma smiles and remembers that loneliness (and good sex) is not a problem anymore.


	10. Thankful

I forgot to post this yesterday lol

Not long, but nice, I think.

Have fun!

* * *

 _ **Thanksgiving is all about family and it's not different with the Charmings.**_

* * *

David Nolan never thought he would care much for Thanksgiving traditions, after all he isn't from this land, but he can very well adapt, especially if the tradition involves his family and sex.

The room is a bit stifling, but nothing they can't manage. The quiet whimpers coming from his wife takes him out of the trance of pushing his cock in and out of Emma's tight asshole. He pulls his cock out of her ass, trying to control his breathing, looking over at his smiling wife. His cock was throbbing and he could feel how tight his balls were, but he couldn't come just now.

Snow presses Emma's expert mouth to her pussy, loving the way she is dragging her tongue between her folds, occasionally lapping at then, but mostly sucking on her engorged clit.  
She whimpers when she inserts two fingers, fucking her pussy in earnest while Snow taunts her very aroused husband.

"I bet you want to switch places with Emma, don't you, David?" She opens her legs wider and moans when her daughter's fingers thrust deeper into her slick cunt.

"She's so good with her mouth," Snow moans, pulling at her right nipple and rolling it between her fingers.

David's obvious trance is not enough to stop him. He slaps Emma's ass, earning a strangled whimper, and pulls her back to him, kissing her and tasting his wife's delicious pussy in her lips. He nips her bottom lip and forces her down to her previous position.

"Make her cum, Emma," David demands and this is the only time she raises from her position, looking back at her father with a devilish grin.

"As you wish daddy," she rocks her hips and gets back to licking and nipping Snow's pussy.

Emma covers Snow's pussy with her mouth and keeps sucking her clit, lapping at her folds and fucking her with his fingers.

David positions his cock at Emma's entrance and thrust in his daughter's asshole, loving the tightness he only found when fucking his family. And of course that includes Henry.

With each thrust, his cock sliding easily inside Emma, David forced Emma's face into Snow's wet cunt, making her whimper and arc her back off the bed when she suddenly lets a keen cry past her lips, coming on her daughter's tongue, forcing her head to her pussy and pressing her mouth against her entrance, Emma's tongue delving inside her this time, until she comes once again.

David pounds Emma roughly, pulling her by the hair with one hand and circling her waist to stroke Emma's clit.

"Do you like daddy's cock fucking you, baby?"

She just nods and whimpers when she feels a couple of fingers sliding inside her slick pussy. David keeps stroking and pinching her clit and Snow fucks her with gusto, loving the whimpers that escape Emma's lips. And David fucks and fucks Emma until she screams. Her quivering legs make her lose her balance and she falls forward.

David's cock slips out of her, and Snow loses no time to take him into her mouth, stroking the base of his cock and sucking the head fiercely until he comes inside his wife's hot mouth, grunting and cursing lightly. Snow manages to swallow almost everything, and smirks up at him, wiping her chin and falling beside Emma's tired body.

Some time later, when they are breathing normally and Emma is playing with Snow's nipples Henry opens the door, eyeing the three of them angrily.

"You just couldn't wait for me, could you?"

"No, we couldn't," Snow replies, "but now we are ready for you baby come here, eat grandma's pussy." She waves at him and Henry strips quickly joining them in their bed, fusing his mouth to Snow's delicious pussy.

David just watches, seeing Emma crawling behind her son to lick his ass, preparing him to take her father's cock now that everyone knows how much he loves to take cock up his ass. And David, who is contemplating his gorgeous and very naughty family, thinks he couldn't be more grateful.


	11. Sunday Fun

_Emma/Charming once again, my dears (I'm kinda addicted to them). I'm trying to think about something for Christmas with as many characters as possible :P_

* * *

Sunday is a family day. And by the pool all the fun is possible. 

* * *

The sun is high in the beautiful blue sky up Storybrooke when Snow leaves the pool in the backyard of their brand new house saying she's going to Granny's to pick up some lunch for them. David waves and secretly wishes for her to stay there for a long hour because he's hungry right now. Only it isn't an ordinary type of hunger.

He quietly dives into the water and swims across the pool as silently as he can, emerging to find his so very hot daughter gloriously bathing under the warm sun light. Her perfect skin shining with the lotion she rubbed from head to toe (he had the frustrating task to do it when she turned and asked him to apply the lotion down her back, butt and legs. Needless to say he had to quickly jump into the water to hide his very evident erection).

He steps out of the water and stands close to her, water running down his body. He's breathing rapidly and mesmerized by the view in front of his eyes. She's topless and beautiful. His cock is already hard when she realizes someone is standing close to her.

Emma looks at him up and down. She loves his tight muscles and the way they flex under her fingers when she touches him. She's truly addicted to this man and doesn't worry about him being who he is anymore. She just wants to ravish him every single day.

"Seeing something you like, _daddy_?" She asks, raising enough to hold her weight with her elbows, winking at him, slightly opening her legs.

"More like someone I want to fuck."

"You are incredibly honest," she chuckles and sits up, untying the low piece of her bikini and tossing it aside. "Where's mom?"

"Off to Granny's to grab lunch," he tells her, sitting on the floor by her side. He cups her sex, feeling her hot when she bucks her hips forward, moaning when a finger runs its way up and down her folds. "Already wet, dear?" he asks, latching his mouth to her right breast while his index finger teases her entrance.

He presses his thumb against her clit and pushes one finger then another inside her, earning a strangled whimper that turns into a full moan when he crooks and pumps them in and out in quick thrusts.

Emma's hand runs down his belly to find him hot and heavy. She pushes his trunks down and tosses them close to her bikini, taking him in her small hand, pumping him up and down until he's uttering words she can barely make out for the fog in her head is too thick for her to pay any attention to anything but his throbbing erection in her hand and his skilled fingers inside her.

He turns her head to him and kisses her eagerly, pushing his probing tongue inside her mouth, savoring the taste of the pineapple juice she had some time before Snow left. Emma takes his hand off of her, holding his shoulders and shifting his position, making him lie down on his back.

"It's been days," she says simply and settles herself between his legs.

She swirls her tongue at the base of his cock, running it up and down his shaft a few times before she takes only the head into her mouth, sucking it eagerly, moaning when she feels him growing harder in her hand whilst she licks the underside of his cock with quick laps of her tongue. And she takes him into her mouth, head bobbing up and down his shaft, making him moan deep in his throat when she touches _his_ entrance, giving him a thrill he only feels when they do things like this.

Emma releases him with a pop, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses up his belly and chest until she straddles his hips, holding his cock in place when she sinks herself slowly onto him. He groans so loudly that Emma has to cast a silence spell around them to let the neighborhood oblivious of their delicious activity.

David places his hands on her hips when he's fully inside her. Her walls flutter around him when he pushes himself up in a quick thrust, making her run her nails down his chest, leaving an angry red mark from his chest to his lower belly.

Emma leans forward, her breasts touching his chest lightly, lips touching his jaw when she takes his hands and pin them above his head.

"Trust me now, _daddy_ ," she whispers, licking the shell of his ear and reveling in the way a shiver runs through his body. She raises her hips up and slams them against his over and over again, feeling his cock throb each time her pussy envelopes him tightly.

And Emma rides him, sinking herself deeper every time she slams her hips against his, kissing his lips eagerly. She sits straight, releasing his hands, and he instantly has his hands full with her breasts, massaging them, pulling her nipples and squeezing the supple flesh. He sits up and takes one into his mouth, nibbling the puckered nipple gently before giving the same attention to her other breast.

He thrusts up in time with each downward motion of her hips, filling her to the hilt, reaching that sweet spot that makes stars form behind her closed lids. She touches his forehead with hers, her hot breath washing over his lips, making him gasp when she nips hard at his bottom lip. The metallic taste of blood forces him to open his eyes to find her with such intense desire displayed in her eyes he couldn't help but hold her waist firmly, shifting their bodies, and pushing her back against her fluffy towel, putting her legs over his shoulders and pounding her with everything in him.

She cries out with each hard push of his big cock inside her, whimpering when the smell of sex reaches her nostrils and the rough sound of skin slapping skin echoes in the empty space surrounding them like the most perfect music in the world.

David leans forward, changing the angle of his thrusts, reaching deeper. Her pussy grips him tighter every time he drives inside her. His right thumb reaches for her clit, rubbing it in quick circles. And she speaks, says things he'd rather keep to themselves, tells him about wet dreams plaguing her nights and lonely evening spent with her hands between her legs when she wanted his cock filling her and his mouth driving her mad. She makes him smile and his cock pulses inside her when she tells no one fucks her like he does.

She whimpers, begging him to fuck her hard and faster. David complies, burying his cock deeper, and when he pinches her clit gently, begging her to come for him, Emma screams, his name slipping easily between her lips when her quivering legs feel like jelly.

David thrusts inside her a handful of times, coming when she clamps his cock hard enough to make his mind go completely blank.

They are panting, trying to catch their breaths, kissing lazily, David riding out the remnant of his release when Snow's voice reaches them.

"I'm home!"

They have little time to react. Emma picks up her bikini and tosses his trunks and they both jump inside the pool. He helps her to tie her bikini and she has to dive to see if he's put it on correctly.

When Snow emerges from the kitchen carrying two trays with delicious food and great salad, they are still panting, leaning on the edge of the pool and grinning like two idiots.

"What were you guys, doing?"

 _Having fantastic sex, darling!_ David thinks, wishing he could tell her the truth, but not really caring about her lack of knowledge about him and Emma.

"Swimming competition," he begins, smiling up at his wife when she beams at him, happy to see them having fun after so many years of problems being tossed their way almost nonstop.

"Nice, who's the winner?"

"We are!" Emma replies and looks knowingly at him when her mother turns her back for a moment.

"Yes, love, we both are," he agrees and adds with a smile. "When it comes to us, no one can lose, right?" Snow looks at them with joy in her eyes, acquiescing. She checks out the table and tells them she's just going to pick up some glasses and the lemon juice for their lunch.

When she gets back inside, Emma's hand slips inside his trunks to find him half-hard.

"You're insatiable," she smirks, running her hand up and down his cock a few times before Snow's back. She can't get enough of him.

"For you, always," he agrees, grabbing her ass and squeezing it hard enough to leave the stamp of his finger in her flesh.

"I think it's time to use that spell I told you about," she whispers when Snow comes to view once more.

"And you were saying I am insatiable," he grins when she waves a hand and freezes her mother in place.

"I'm always hungry for you, _dad_ , but let's eat first, I'm famished. Then I take care of mom and we'll have the whole afternoon for ourselves."

She waves her hand again and Snow is back serving the food and talking animatedly like nothing has happened. They eat and talk and laugh for a while. Snow cleans everything up and comes to spend the rest of the afternoon with her family, sitting by the pool with a book in her hand and hideous sunglasses covering her eyes, when Emma waves a hand and she is asleep in the next second.

Another wave of her hand and a thick white cloud surrounds Snow and she's safely resting in her bed hours later when Emma's husky voice echoes in the backyard when she screams over and over again each time her father makes her come.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	12. Wicked Night

_**Henry and David go out drinking. They just didn't expect to finish the night as they did.**_

* * *

 _Charming Believer. A little worried about the sex because I have to go back writing slash, but I'm happy with this one._

 _Everything is ABC's but the idea. Enjoy!_

* * *

It's 5 AM and David only knows it because his cellphone's alarm is chiming somewhere in the loft. He can't quite figure out why he's sprawled on the floor and how he ended up there. His head is not actually aching, but there's a nagging feeling in the back like he had drunken enough booze to get tipsy, but not enough to get really drunk.

The confusion in his head only intensifies when he realizes he's naked, and he only realizes his nakedness because there's someone sucking him off.

A mope of short brown hair alerts him that a man is bobbing his head up and down his shaft (deliciously so, by the way!) without a single hint of shyness. He's comfortable and David can see from his position how skillful this person is.

His eyes involuntarily roll to the back of his head and he bites his knuckles to keep from moaning. Who's this person? How did he get into his home? Why is he doing this? But more importantly, why is he enjoying the warmth of this mouth around him so much?

Time passes and David, who was so determined to kick this guy out of his loft directly to the cell at the station, is now completely lost. He's given in and is enjoying too much of this awkward situation (he thinks it's awkward) to stop his lips from parting and his throat from forming a guttural moan that's released much to his utter embarrassment.

Then, when the sound of his moan shatters the silence of the living room, rendering him still on the floor, David finally feels the coldness of the morning making him shiver when the warm mouth that was lazily running its way up and down his cock leaves him, and the voice that follows shocks him beyond his ability to understand this whole situation.

"I thought I wasn't going to wake you up, grandpa!" Henry's hand is wrapped around the base of David's cock, the other running lazily from his hip to his ass cheek. The Sheriff is still confused and mortified to have his own grandson engaging in sexual activities with him.

"What happened here, Henry? Why are you doing this? Why are we both naked? And why are you with your mouth on me?" Too many questions remain floating in David's head, but he wants to understand what happened and why because maybe then he will be able to understand why his cock is still so hard and his body screaming for Henry to go back sucking him.

"You're kidding, right?" Henry frowns and gapes at his grandfather like he can't believe his words.

"No, I'm not, I have no reason to be kidding because I don't understand what is going on right now," David speaks with as much honesty as he possibly can.

"I knew you shouldn't have had that drink last night," the young man shakes his head and gets up, picking up his pants and putting them on. "I'm sorry," he begins and repeats it over and over while he puts his socks on and crouches down to look for his shoes.

"Stop saying you're sorry," David yells out of nowhere. He, too, gets up and stops Henry's frantic search for his belongings. "What drink? Help me understand, please!" It's odd for the boy to see his grandfather pleading like that. He's never seen it before to be fair, so he drops his shirt and shoes near the coffee table and sits on the couch, putting a pillow on his lap to hide himself. David doesn't bother doing the same, he just sits beside Henry and waits.

"Last night we went to the Rabbit Hole. With mom, Emma and Snow out of town, you suggested we had some drinks to kick off the weekend." Henry takes a deep breath and prepares his heart for what's next when he finishes, he already feels it sinking to the floor. "It was a drink designed to let your mind free to accept your deepest desires, but act on them was your absolute choice. Rather brilliant stuff there, but I knew this would happen eventually," Henry looks defeated and absolutely embarrassed and this is the last thing David wants him to feel.

"It wasn't your fault, I'm sure," he begins, swallowing down his pride to beg Henry to tell him exactly what happened.

Henry looks at his grandpa for a few moments, considering if he could bring more damage to their relationship or if he should be honest and just let David know about everything. He sighs and begins telling everything. How David got so high after only two doses of the special drink that Henry had to take him home because he was suddenly trying to kiss Ruby when she was dancing with her date. She punched him in the face, which made him fall on the floor right where Leroy had left a disgusting pool of vomit. She left the bar, but not before telling Henry that he should take him back home or more incidents would happen.

The young man just didn't think the next incident would involve him and sex. That's why he took David home and tried to nurse him with strong coffee and a cold shower. And that's where the problem started because taking his grandfather's clothes off has revealed such perfect body that Henry had to close his eyes and breathe deeply a handful of times.

His broad chest was dusted with light blonde hair and those pink nipples were just begging to be licked. The firm muscles of his stomach were irresistible, so Henry ran his fingertips up and down, squeezing David's side, feeling him laugh. _Ticklish_ , he thought, with a mind already full of inappropriate thoughts that he knew he shouldn't let take root in his mind, but it became absolutely impossible when he opened David's pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. The view of his cock was something close to perfection. He was soft, but Henry noticed he was big in girth and length. Snow was a very lucky woman.

Henry also tells David that he stayed focused the whole time because, despite the temptation, he had a task to finish. And so he helped him to shower and change. He made strong coffee, which David refused to drink and some hot cocoa as well. Maybe chocolate would bring his senses back, he thought, but the Sheriff didn't touch the sweet liquid at all, refusing to drink anything else for the rest of the night.

Then, when Henry was ready to give up, the effects of showering the older man long gone, David managed to do something his grandson would never expect. And that's when the youngest charming tells the tale of how they ended up with lips locked in a heated kiss. Hands desperate and quick to get rid of useless clothing because of the sudden state of arousal they both were in after David pressed Henry against the loft's door, grinding himself against the boy's front, nipping his neck and grabbing his ass cheeks before they were kissing once again.

Henry tells him how they ended up naked and how the taste of three hours of glorious sex (his words!) is still strong in his tongue. David feels like he is living in an alternate reality where this is possible when he knows he would've never done such thing. He never cheated on his wife, so why on earth would he suddenly have sex with his grandson, of all people in this town?

David chooses not to believe. He feels like this is the greatest lie in the world to justify him catching Henry sucking him off some time ago. He feels like this belief is the only thing that will keep him sane. Problem, though, is when Henry points to the floor to prove what he's saying. Right next to the door and under the coffee table David counts and recounts: four used condoms. He groans, covering his face with his hand, and gets up. He starts pacing the living room, upset and absolutely horrified with his actions.

"Why did you let it happen?" He asks and glares at Henry like he can take this burden off of his shoulders, but David knows better. He also let it happen when it shouldn't have happened. What will Emma, Snow and Regina think?

"They don't need to know about any of this," David looks up at him and frowns.

"Are you reading minds now?"

"No, but I can tell you were thinking about them, especially my mom. You suddenly got this frightened look on your face," the young man speaks softly and looks up, expecting another reproachable look from his grandfather. Instead, David is looking at him with an intensity that startles Henry.

"Yes, they don't need to know," he agrees and asks again. "Why did you let it happen?"

Henry has no other option but the truth. And he goes on about his escapades and adventures in Boston. In Storybrooke there's August whenever they want and that one time he had Ruby blowing him when they went to Boston together a few months back and Gracie and also that teacher when he was in high school.

"I'm not ashamed and I do not regret anything I do when it comes to my sex life," he stares ahead of him, the sun starting to illuminate the rooftops and streets and trees. "But I do regret to have done this because the promise of you being free to let your desires free couldn't match free will."

Problem, David thinks, is that his memory was temporarily blocked, probably because of some ingredient designed to block unpleasant memories, but everything is now coming back and he feels his body react. He's getting hard just with the sight of this marvelous young man in front of him. He should resist it, but what's done is done and if he can do it again, what's the harm?

"You're wrong," David speaks softly, sitting by Henry's side, picking up the pillow and tossing it across the room. "I did it all because I wanted to."

Henry looks at him with the most incredulous look ever, not believing, but hoping at the same time. And he shouldn't hope for anything because this is his grandfather, someone he admires since he was a little boy. Admiring him and looking up to him were not enough to stop the growing attraction he first felt right before he left Storybrooke to study in Boston. It was wrong and immoral. He felt bad for weeks that mounted into months until he stopped fighting it one night, during the summer after his first year in college, when he got to the loft very, very late to find David sleeping on the couch completely naked. That was the first of many times Henry touched himself to the thought of having his grandpa's dick hammering his ass.

"What?"

"I think there's something in this drink that wipes the memory temporarily," he begins and tries to put the right words together so that he will not harm this wonderful boy even further. "Because I started remembering everything, and as much as I know that letting you feel guilty would be the best for me, I can't let you feel terrible about what happened last night."

 _Oh shit!_

Henry's face is suddenly red, his cheeks and neck seem to be burning and he's averting his eyes to avoid contact with David's. No matter what he says, this guilt will not leave him so soon. And he doesn't look at the Sheriff again for the next 5 minutes or so.

"Skillful hands you have, Henry," David says simply, taking Henry's right hand and putting it on his chest. "Do it again," he demands, leaning back and closing his eyes.

 _Oh damn, he remembers!_

Henry's mind is in panic, trying to figure out a way to leave the loft without further damage, to end this thing that David decided to start (or would it be to continue?), but he can't find the power to stop because he wants that amazing sex again and again. He wants to feel that intense energy that made him feel alive like never before, he wants to lick and suck all the sensitive places he found out, he wants to mark David's ass cheek with his teeth, he wants to be consumed by this man, and fuck everything else. He doesn't care that he is his grandfather, right now he is just the most amazing man that's ever fucked him in his whole life, and he isn't about to lose this opportunity.

And so Henry does it, but now he straddles David's lap before he runs his hands up and down his chest, one palm firmly rubbing against the front of his boxers, before he slips his hand inside to pull David's cock out, while he pinches the rosy nipples hard enough to make his grandpa gasp and hold his wrist. The older man presses Henry to his chest and kisses him, tongue invading the young man's mouth, tangling with his own.

David's hand runs down Henry's firm chest, mirroring his grandson's actions, licking, sucking, and nipping the tender flesh, hand freeing his cock just like Henry did with his just moments ago. And the moans break the silence, the raged breathing tells him how affected they both are, the shaking legs a proof of how lost Henry is to everything else around him.

Both men are trembling, anticipation making them hurry and tangle arms and legs and tongues together, fingers touching warm skin, nails scratching tender flesh, leaving marks that should not be there, eyes scrutinizing intentions, cocks wrapped by eager mouths ready to silence any doubts left.

David shifts his hips and Henry is on his feet, sweat already shining in his muscled chest. He pushes the young boy's pants down, leaving him bare to his hungry gaze. He strips and sits back on the couch, urging Henry to sit on his lap once more.

And when David cups Henry's neck with his hand, bringing him down to his mouth for a heated kiss, running his hand through the soft locks of brown hair, he realizes he doesn't care if he's about to fuck his on flesh and blood. He doesn't care about the future because nothing in that moment has the power to crack his will to just let go and feel. He doesn't care about consequences, even if he knows he should not let any of this happen, but it doesn't matter, especially when Henry kneels once again before him and envelopes his cock with his lips, tongue running up and down the hard length.

"Henry," he moans, tossing his head back, bucking his hips up and feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Henry's throat. The warm wetness making his shaft harden even further, something he thought to be impossible. Then again, he also thought it was impossible for him to ever cheat on Snow, let alone fuck his own grandson.

Henry bobs his head up and down his grandfather's cock, swallowing the entire shaft, pressing his lips against the hard flesh every time he sucked him into his mouth. The young boy hummed when calloused fingers tangled in his head, guiding him up and down, pushing David's cock even further down Henry's throat.

Delirious minutes pass by, warm mouth wrapped around hard cock. Henry's brown hair is pointing in every direction, messed by the hand in his head; David's blue eyes shine with mischief and lust; Henry's hazel ones stare up at the man sitting on the couch, grinning down at the young man kneeling before him.

"Stop, please!" David pleads, and Henry does as he asks, sitting on his heels, waiting for what's next. "Move over here and lean forward on the couch," he commands with a trembling voice full of desire and a note of nervousness Henry isn't used to hear.

He does as he's told and waits. David gets up and walks behind Henry considering what to do. He kneels behind his grandson, brushing the tip of his cock up and down Henry's ass cheeks, parting them, spitting and licking Henry's entrance. The brown haired boy yelps and looks back, grinning when his grandpa winks at him. He parts his cheeks when David straights his back and strokes his cock a few times, working two fingers inside him.

Henry groans and lands his face on the couch, sounds muffled and incomprehensible even to himself. He feels David brushing the tip of his cock against his entrance for a long, long minute. It seems like he wants his boy to beg, and right now there's no other way for Henry to quicken David's action.

"Please…"

"Please, what my boy?"

"Please, fuck me!"

"Oh, of course, my dear!" David grins and pushes his cock all the way inside Henry's slippery hole.

He's tight and warm and more inviting than ever. The velvety sensation enveloping David's cock furthers his need to pound away that tight hole and so he does, so he drives in and out, slapping Henry's ass here and there, running his hand up and down his back when he decides to lean forward, chest pressing against the young man's back.

"You're so tight, dear," David speaks huskily, fisting his hand on Henry's hair and pushing his head back long enough for him to speak into his ear, secrets and desires long buried inside his heart that now are awaken and free to be lived. "I love this warm ass of yours," he whispers and adds. "I'm so going to fuck your mouth when I'm done with you," David feels Henry grip his cock tightly, an eager groan living his lips. "But not today."

Henry protests and tries to look back, but David's hand in his hair prevents him to move.

"Shhh," David whispers, hips slapping against Henry's, the tight feeling in the pit of his belly growing with each thrust. "You don't get to speak when I'm fucking you, Henry," he pulls Henry's head back and sucks the sensitive skin hard enough to leave a hickey behind. The Sheriff grins and finishes. "You were the one who started this, now live with the consequences."

And right before he feels David's cum splashing inside him, the warm seed dribbling down his thighs when he takes his cock out to empty himself all over his back, Henry thinks that he finally made a good choice, even if it is wrong and insane.

This insane is good and he will not give this up for anything in the world.

* * *

 ** _Reviews are appreciated!_**


	13. Sweet and Forbidden

The thing has happened... it was born out of nowhere, so it must be published!

Not saying who's inside with him.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Henry reflects._

* * *

There's something quite beautiful in observing. It doesn't matter if it is a beautiful forest with different various shades of green, large and very tall trees, small creeks and stormy and dangerous rivers and amazing sounds or if it is two gorgeous women having their way with each other. Observing is a beautiful thing.

One might say that observing doesn't include sitting at the corner of the bedroom with a cock in hand, eyes bright and attentive to the women in the bed. This is voyeurism, they'd say, but Henry doesn't care at all how anyone would name it.

He loves the soft whimpers and sweet confessions floating around them. The soft words sip into his skin and heat the blood in his veins. He adores the way the ladies kiss with so much passion and abandon, hands exploring every inch of warm skin, tongues running over tender skin and battling eagerly for dominance. He lives for the moment one of them reaches out for him, inviting him to join them in their forbidden activities.

First time he saw them, he stopped by the door of the bedroom, jaw slacked and eyes wide opened. He was shocked and ashamed to have broken in such intimate activity, even if he initially wanted to vomit. He stepped away, but not unnoticed.

Second time he caught them, Emma was the one who reached out, telling him it was okay. He argued and fought, saying it wasn't okay at all. _This is horrible! You should be ashamed!_ He left the loft for a few days, but soon came back. The images were plaguing him too much for him to stay away any longer, but he was determined to do something about it. He needed to stop that madness.

Third time he saw arms and legs tangled so intimately, he realized he was weak for he joined them and let himself be consumed by a desire he never knew before. Of course he had had his sex adventures, but nothing felt as intense and raw as the night Emma and Snow took him in and showed him how they cared about each other ever since David disappeared.

Fourth time he was the one setting up everything, lying to his mother that he wanted to stay at the loft for the coming weekend because Emma and Snow were too sad and shaken to be left on their own, after all David was gone for one year and the date should mean they were going be exceptionally sad. He didn't want them to be alone. Regina agreed and Henry had the first of many nights sharing a bed with his other mother and his grandmother.

Tonight, he leans his back against the headboard of the bed, legs spread while Snow slowly runs her tongue up and down the underside of his cock, quickly flicking the tip of her tongue around the head before she envelops him, taking his entire length into her mouth.

She hums around him when Henry slowly thrusts his cock in and out her mouth, holding her head in place and bucking his hips quickly, loving the warmth of her eager mouth around him. He closes his eyes and fucks Snow's mouth just the way he likes, her delicate hand touching his balls gently.

He doesn't notice when Emma climbs in their bed to kneel behind her mother, strap on firmly place around her hips. Henry only realizes she's there when Snow whimpers and suddenly gags around him, his eyes snapping open to see Emma rocking her hips against Snow's, thrusting the big plastic cock into her mom's eager cunt.

Snow whimpers when Emma's thrusts pick up a quicker pace, steady thrusts sending Henry's cock deep inside her mouth, making her gag and moan around him.

He loves when they do this. Some days Emma does it, sometimes so very gently Henry thinks she's learned how to do that way with her father, other times she's rough and Snow never fails to scream in pleasure. Other days, Snow shows a side to them few people have witnessed, occasionally pressing Emma against the wall or even the loft's window and fucking her so hard the blonde would need some time to get back on her feet and senses. And he loves to just watch them fuck each other like that, without problem or complication, just enjoying what they do best when they are together.

And tonight is no different, especially now that Snow slacks her jaw and takes Henry's cock a tad deeper with each of Emma's hard thrusts. She pushes her way in and out easily, grabbing Snow's ass cheeks hard, slapping it long enough to render the soft flesh red and tender.

Henry pushes his cock in when Emma pulls herself out and she understands him and they set a rhythm that soon makes Snow whimper loud enough to shatter the glass of the window. Good thing Emma casts a silence spell around the loft every time they fuck. With or without Henry.

They fuck the eldest of the Charmings for long minutes, and when Emma leans forward, breasts touching her mom's back, sweat mingling together, heated skin rubbing deliciously together, Henry only contemplates the beauty in front of him, mesmerized with the dance of tongues when Emma turns Snow's face to her to kiss her fiercely, his cock forgotten.

They are strong and vulnerable. They are intense and so very soft. They are a devastating storm and a sweet breeze in the night. They are sweet and bitter. They are the night and the day, sharing a space that was not designed to take a silly boy in, but they did it anyway and he smiles.

And when he comes, seed splashing all over Snow's pretty face while she whimpers with each deep thrust of Emma's hip, Henry Mills feels like he is the luckiest man in the world for he's part of a beautiful thing and observing it unfolding before him taught him how important family can be in every possible way.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated.

And for those waiting for Power's update, I'm working on chapter 2. Not sure when it's going to be up because Christmas fics are a thing for me. So, be patient, please!


	14. Christmas in Family - Part 1

_This is hopefully gonna be a three part thing. One today. Another tomorrow and the last on the 25th. Fingers crossed for it to happen._

* * *

 _ **The morning activities of a very special Christmas.**_

* * *

 **December 24th. The Mayor's Mansion.**

Henry Mills loves Christmas. The anticipation, the gifts, the food and the family traditions are only some of the many things that make him love this time of the year.

Tonight he and Regina are special guests to the Charming loft. He is so excited to finally have his whole family together in every possible way. He can't wait for them to at last live the truth as a family; a truth so sweet and freeing of their very unique ways to love each other that he has been incredibly excited ever since his grandpa explained how they were going to do it during Christmas eve. David just asked him to promise he wouldn't say a word to her, but she knew it anyway. Henry never had any secrets with Regina.

He looks at the bedside table. The clock marks 6 A.M. and he has to suppress a groan, it's too early to be up and he rubs his eyes, freezing his movements when he feels Regina's leg tangling with his.

He sighs deeply and looks at his side to see her smirking on her sleep. She's so very beautiful and peaceful, her face free of worry. The previous night was one of lazy and luscious sex. He still remembers the way her tits bounced when she rode his cock and how delicious her tight little asshole felt around him. Not to mention his obsession for her wicked mouth.

Smiles and happiness are two very common things these days, and he's glad he gives her some of those everyday. He does not regret transitioning from son to lover. He pleases her because she deserves. He worships her because he can't find a proper way to name how much he loves her and everything about her, including her perfect body.

He loves her tits. He can't pass a day without kissing her plump lips. He loves tasting her at the tip of his tongue when he eats her out, especially when she lets him do it in the middle of her working day with the risk of getting caught. He doesn't fuck her every day because she's set limits, otherwise he would always be buried deep inside her. The thrill of knowing the world thinks this is wrong is what fuels them. They don't care at all about anyone or anything as long as they are together.

So what's the harm if he wants to please her first thing in the morning?

Henry moves slowly down the mattress and takes himself under her blanket, stopping twice when she inhales deeply. Regina is gloriously naked and he just has to open her legs and lick her slowly to begin his morning tradition. He could taste a bit of himself on her when he pushes his tongue inside her as soon as she opens her legs wider. Smirking, a sense of pride making his ego burst, Henry parts her pussy lips, running his tongue up and down her folds very leisurely, earning the first moan of the day.

He keeps licking her gently, tongue touching her entrance, feeling her growing wetter. He loves the taste of her, to run his fingers between her folds and lick them when he's about to push his cock inside her. She always moans when he does that and he does it every time.

He keeps licking her, running his tongue and feeling her wetness surge forward and her flavor blows his mind away every single time his mouth is on her. He sets a steady pace, slow at first and he can't help but moan with the taste of her, so delicious, lips closing around her clit, pulling it gently every now and then.

Her hand is suddenly pressing his head against her pussy. She's moaning loud and freely, begging him to make her come. He inserts two fingers in her slick cunt and pumps in and out, rubbing her clit with his thumb. He pumps and pumps faster and harder. He feels her legs tighten around his head, her hips bucking and she screams, a beautiful sound to his ears, when she comes hard on his tongue. He feels her legs trembling and the next moment her taste is the only thing at the top of his thoughts; the sweet flavor of sex, love and strength coming from a woman who's finally found a way to happiness.

And he thinks he's so damn lucky to have her like this, to have her. And when he emerges, a broad smile gracing his wet lips, she kisses him hard enough to make him whimper.

"Tonight we need a moment of retribution. I'm so gonna fuck you!"

He groans and holds her close, kissing her and earning a guttural moan of her own when she tastes herself on his tongue. He can't wait for Christmas eve.

* * *

 **December 24th. The Charming loft.**

The first thing David sees when he opens his eyes in the cold morning is Emma's beautiful, round ass up in the air. These two are now apparently insatiable and are always going down on each other. He's even caught them once at the station. After the proper lecture about the danger of getting caught by someone who's not family, he joined them filling up both ladies with his seed. That was a great night shift.

Right now, though, he only stares. He tilts his head a bit and can see Emma's tongue quickly running its way up and down Snow's folds. She's pumping a finger very slowly and every now and then takes her clit between her lips, tugging it gently and making her mother's back arc off the bed. She's got a sinful mouth, and just as Snow, he does love it very much.

He decides to just enjoy the show, although his cock is getting hard by the minute. The only thing he does, after a few minutes of consideration, is play with Emma's pussy, which is dripping wet. He can't really let her unattended.

David pushes two fingers inside her, sliding easily in and out, slowly at first until she's rocking her hips back against his fingers, moaning when he inserts a third finger, twisting and pushing them in.

He has an idea, an old one, and he wants to make it come true for a long time now. He inserts his pink finger inside her, earning another loud moan. Her tongue is now delving in and out of her mother's entrance. The black haired woman is trashing in the bed when she comes, flooding Emma's mouth with her juices.

David now has all of Emma's attention, so he pumps his fingers and looks at her from his position trying to see her face. When she looks back, she tells him without saying a word that she knows what he wants to do. She nods and the next moment David takes his fingers out of her just to push them all at once.

He feels her body tense when he closes his fingers, making the fist inside her. She actually gasped in surprise with the way she felt, so full and complete. Emma drops her head on the mattress, weight balanced on her elbows, legs slightly opened when he begins pumping inside her gently. She's never felt something so intense before. This is new and amazing. She has no idea why she's never let him do it to her when her mother always looked so satisfied whenever he fisted her. Now, however, she wants more and more and when she comes, squirting on the sheets, he has a smug smile in his face.

Emma looks at Snow and at his rigid cock. They were not supposed to do this right now, but when they both pounce on him, licking and sucking his cock, they can't help but feel like something even better is coming tonight.

And when he comes, splashing his seed on his belly and their faces, Emma realizes she will never let this family bonding go, this special way of love and be loved. If anything, she wants more and tonight they will become the family she always wanted to have.


	15. Christmas in Family - Part 2

I obviously apologize for the delay with this one. Christmas eve and Christmas day are not time for writing, I suppose. Still, here it is. Enjoy! It's not as kinkier as I wanted, but space for more there is!

* * *

 _ **A special Christmas Eve at the Charming's loft.**_

* * *

Christmas is always the sweetest time of the year. Good food, gifts, snow outside, stories of the past and all that. Maybe the most important thing about it, it is the undeniable family bonding.

You just don't imagine a bond quite like the one the Charmings share.

Right now, Henry is completely undressed, standing in the middle of the living room and magically immobilized. Emma enjoys seeing him like that because she can appreciate how hot and delicious her son has become. Snow is the one feasting on his cock right now, grinning (or trying to) every time her eyes cross with Emma's. She is lazily sucking his shaft, looking up to see him rolling his eyes to the back of his head, moaning and begging to be put down. He groans and twists his hands trying to free himself to no avail. She smirks and takes him further into her mouth, hands squeezing his ass, a smart finger running between his ass cheeks to press against his entrance. He whimpers louder.

Emma turns her head when she hears a deep moan coming from the opposite side of the small living room. David is stroking his cock, head buried between Regina's legs, nipping her pussy lips, running his tongue between them and pushing it inside her. The brunette is bucking her hips against his face, grabbing his hair to press him more firmly against her sex, squeezing one breast with her free hand.

As for her, she's just touching herself and appreciating her family. Henry has brought Regina for them to tell her what they have been doing for the past 10 months. Surprisingly, for them, she knew about it all. She's actually caught Henry and David having sex in her son's room one night. She tells them how she was about to burst into his bedroom thinking he had brought a girl without telling her, but when she heard David's voice she stopped in her tracks. The door was locked, so she couldn't open it slowly to see what was happening. Good thing I remembered an old see-through spell, she explains. And Regina goes on saying what she saw and how she touched herself for the rest of the night, tormented by the noises they were making.

Dad knows how to be loud, Emma chuckles when David glares at her, mouth full of turkey and cheeks red as the good wine poured for the night. Henry and Snow snort and shake their heads knowing this can lead to a heated exchanged, but tonight is not for sass and tease of this kind. They shared many more stories. Emma told them about the first time she had sex with David and with Henry and with Snow.

Suddenly I saw myself fucking my parents and my own son. I felt like trash at first, but then Henry assured me that something that felt so good couldn't possibly be wrong, though we know it is wrong by law, she tries to rationalize, looking out the window while the snow swirls this way and that, leaving a thin lair of white peace all over the town. She is sipping her wine when she spots Henry's hand lazily running up and down Regina's thigh.

I wasn't worried about that aspect, but I struggled for some time anyway. It was hard, but now I don't see my life without you all, she looks at her parents and Henry, smiling at them and then turns her eyes to Regina telling her they want her to be part of what they have. I know you and Henry already have your thing, but we'd love to have you with us as well.

Regina sips her wine and looks around the table. David and Snow are holding hands, Henry is smiling at her with a hopeful look in his face and Emma is looking at her with gentle eyes and a fierce intent of making them the closest family in Storybrooke.

The mayor stares at the blonde's green eyes for a long moment, trying to find any trace of this being a trap, but in the end she can only see reflected in her own eyes the will of uniting them as a family. We'd love to have you in every way possible, Regina, Emma speaks softly and smiles, winking as she sees a smile forming in the red painted lips of her former enemy.

* * *

Henry is still immobilized in the middle of the living room, sweat running down his back and chest. Her hands travel from his shoulders, gently touching the lower of his back, squeezing his hips and holding his cock from behind, pumping him for a few moments, enjoying the soft purrs coming out of her grandson's mouth.

Snow waves her head towards Emma and the next thing Henry knows he is on his fours, hands and knees feeling the softness of the plush carpet brought into the house the night before. He's breathing fast, eager to know what's next when he feels the head of a plastic cock pushing its way inside his mouth. He is used to suck David's cock a few times a week, but this is new, absolutely new. The rigid feeling of the head against his lips makes him remember the softness and warmth of his grandfather's cock. Still, he can't help but open his mouth eagerly and take the whole length in.

The sensation is strange, to say the least, when he tries to suck it, running his tongue over the head, up and down the underside of it. He's almost asking his grandma why she's doing this when she starts fucking his mouth, demanding him to just relax his jaw and not worry. He does as she says and soon he's gagging and drooling, wetting the plastic member. He moans when she forces his head down the shaft. Snow is rough in her ministrations, hitting the back of his throat many times, making him gag and gasp repeatedly.

Henry doesn't see when Snow points to the bottle over the coffee table, winking to her daughter. The blonde takes it, pouring some on her fingers and the next thing her son knows is the cool feeling of the lube inside him. He genuinely thinks David is the one about to fuck him and he feels his cock harden and the anticipation of feeling his thick shaft invading him like he's done so many times.

Snow pulls out and leaves him with a brilliant happy smile. He just wasn't expecting to feel the rigid head of his grandma's strap-on pushing its way inside his ass. He screamed loud enough to wake the whole block. Everyone froze in place, looking at each other as Emma goes to the window and gazes outside to see Maleficent and Lily, their closest neighbors, happily talking and sipping glasses of what she assumes to be whiskey. She turns to her family and smiles, sighing in relief. The silence spells she and Regina have cast earlier are working very well.

Henry yelps when Snow's hand slaps his ass hard, he looks back with a curse at the tip of his tongue, but she looks so proud of herself he gives up to act like a child. Instead, he starts rocking his hips against hers, taking the strap-on inch by inch with every push and soon she is fucking him hard and fast, fisting his hair and arching his back towards her. He whimpers when the tip of the cock buried deep inside him hits his prostate and he feels his balls tighten with each deep thrust. She laughs into his ear, rubbing her breasts against his back, their sweat mingling together. And he groans when Emma's lips close around his hard cock, taking him fully into her mouth in one quick movement, gagging a bit as her mother keeps fucking him.

Emma sucks him. Snow fucks him. Regina watches. David wishes he was in Henry's place.

Snow fucks him faster, running her nails up and down his back, marking him, licking his flesh and giving a particular hard push when he comes, filling Emma's mouth with his hot seed. He's cursing and smiling and wonder why it took him so long to get fucked like this.

* * *

Regina has her pussy dripping wet when she looks down at the blonde man between her legs. She never thought she'd have the honorable and sweet Prince Charming running his tongue between her folds, parting them with his fingers to tongue fuck her as eagerly as he's doing now.

She always thought him to be a very attractive man, so much so she once tried to seduce him, but now that's in the past. And the past is unimportant because the present is too overwhelming to think about anything else.

David thrusts two fingers into her, pumping in and out, the wet sound reaching her eyes, making her smile. She gasps when he tugs her clit between his lips, sucking and nipping at it. He laps at her folds and fucks her some more with his fingers, now three buried deep within her wet heat.

She loves when Henry eats her out, he's talented and so intense, but she has to admit that having David pressed against her center is something she never imagined could become a tangible reality. That's why she's bucking her hips against his lips, pressing his head firmly against her sex and moaning load enough for Emma, who's has Snow doing the same to her while Henry fucks her tight ass, tilt her head and observe Maleficent looking out the window trying to find the source of such sound.

"Regina, the spell," she reminds her friend. Regina breaths deeply and the magical barrier comes back full force to protect their Christmas party.

"Thanks, I just… _oh fuck, just there, oh_ … I just lost a bit of… _oh I'm coming, yeah David, don't stop_ …"

And she does come, the conversation lost to her as she can't hear or concentrate in anything else but the probing tongue still licking her pussy, fingers still buried deep inside her.

She's boneless on the couch, legs still shaking with the force of her orgasm. When she opens her eyes, she only sees her son pulling his cock out of Snow's ass, pumping his length a few times before he pushes himself in again, grabbing her hips hard and fucking her just like he does with Regina. The sight is erotic and arousing, she's suddenly starving for Henry's cock, for his powerful thrusts, for his smart mouth. The time will literally come for them tonight, but right now another handsome man is once again lapping at her pussy.

Regina slips off the couch to kneel in front of David, licking the seam of his lips, hovering her lips against his before she closes them around his, kissing him like she wanted to do for so long. The other three are once again lost to her when David's hand grabs her rear, squeezing the supple flesh, pinching playfully and smiling into her kiss.

"Sit on the couch, Charming," the brunette commands and David's eyes darken even further, his cock twitching with the reality he's about to fuck the might evil queen, who's been the subject of many of his wet dreams ever since Henry told him they were fucking.

He does as she says, stroking his cock and looking down at her beautiful face while she slowly licks the head of his length, licking the underside of this cock until he's panting uncontrollably. He's almost delirious with anticipation when Henry is suddenly behind her. Hands full with her breasts, lips kissing her neck gently and hips bucking against her rear. David glares at him when the young man's eyes reach for his. He smirks.

"Look mom, I think he's jealous," Henry chuckles, rubbing his cock between her ass cheeks lazily. She shakes her head and takes David's cock into her mouth in one quick motion, moaning when she feels the head hitting the back of her throat repeatedly as he pushes his hips in and out, moaning, throwing his head back, and eyes closing tightly in utter disbelief, even if he knows this is too real.

He feels movement by his side and sees Henry sitting, stroking his cock, eyes trained in the way his mom is sucking David's cock.

"She's too good with her mouth," he says when his grandpa looks down to see her swallowing his length completely over and over. "She makes me come a lot every time she sucks me."

"I imagine," he speaks coldly, trying to focus on the warm mouth around him, but Henry gives him no time to give him this kind of attitude.

"I might be younger than you, but I know this woman better than you do now, grandpa" he looks into David's eyes with serious intent. "You will have enough time to know her as I do or even better, so please stop acting like you own her because you don't. This is only your first time, enjoy it!"

David feels a flush creep its way up his neck, burning his face with shame. Regina doesn't give him much time to think about it. She stands up and straddles Henry's lap, stroking his cock and sitting on his cock, taking him slowly, throwing her head back and rubbing her breasts against his chest. The Sheriff is confused, even if the sight in itself is too beautiful not to look at.

Regina is gyrating her hips onto Henry's, gasping and cursing softly, fisting her hand in her son's hair, tilting his head back to kiss him hard, tongue stroking against his. The younger Charming moans, hands splayed against her shoulder blades, bringing her closer to his body. They are lost in each other for endless moments, and David just stares at them, feeling a little left out, but finding it impossible to resist the sight before him.

The way they move together and how their bodies seem to fit perfectly is something he only experiences when he's wrapped around Emma. So the jealousy vanishes from his mind, being replaced by a sense of understanding that no one but his family can actually feel.

And David is so lost in his thoughts that he misses Regina calling his name twice. She has to pinch his left nipple for him to look at her. She smiles at him, handing the lube.

"You know what's next, don't you?"

 _Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!_

David's eyes almost fall out of their sockets when he realizes what she's said. It can't be true. Of course he did it many times before, but he never thought his first time inside her would be like this.

"Are you sure?" He asks and both Regina and Henry laugh because this is a ridiculous question, especially under the current situation.

"Grandpa, there's no need to worry, this is her idea, so relax and do as she says," the young man winks and turns his attention to his mom's boobs, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking it and latching his mouth in her breast.

David's hand is shaking when strokes his cock with lube, up and down, feeling his balls so tight he could come just by looking at the way she's riding Henry right now. He reaches out and parts her ass cheeks, pushing two fingers inside to lube her up.

"There's no need for that, dear," she speaks, looking back at him. She takes Henry's hands and places them on her ass. "Open them for him, baby," she commands and her son does as she asked, parting her ass cheeks wide enough for David to stare at her perfect puckered hole. It's rosy and tight, but he can see she's been fucked in the ass enough times to be confident she doesn't need help back there.

David swallows, realizing his throat is dry. He could use some wine or a glass of lemon juice, but his body is shaking too hard, his need to come too great for him to abandon this need in the back of his head. She keeps bouncing her hips up and down Henry's hips, waiting for him to take his place behind her.

He plants his left foot on the couch and keeps his body upright, brushing the tip of his cock against her entrance. She's almost rocking her hips back to take him in, but there's no need when his hands cover Henry's and he drives his cock inside her. The three of them groan louder than before, not caring at all if anyone will realize what's happening in the small loft for the only thing that matters for Regina is the delicious sensation of being complete.

They stay still for a few moments as Regina gets used to David's length stretching her ass so good. Henry thrusts his hips up when David pulls his cock out until only the head is in, pushing his way inside her again to the hilt, realizing that she was really more than ready to take them like this.

And Regina gasps and moans rocking her hips slowly in time with their bodies, taking on the steady way they are both fucking her. David grabs a handful of her ass, squeezing the tender flesh. He licks her neck, pulls and pinches breasts and rubs his chest against her sweaty back.

Soon there's a symphony of sorts while the three of them moan in unison, together moving like one, speaking broken secrets and forbidden desires. David whispers into her ear all the dirty things he wants to do to her and how glad he is he can right his wrong when he left her house all those years ago, trying to convince himself that stay out of her way was the best thing to do. He tells her how tormented he was, even though he shared a bed first with Kathryn and next with Snow before he threw everything into the air to start a relationship with his own daughter. Regina whimpers, squeezing them when she suddenly comes on their cocks, shouting and cursing, rolling her hips uncontrollably as her body shakes with the power of her orgasm.

He feels Henry's cock moving along side his faster and harder, the thin layer of skin separating their cocks not enough to prevent him to get even hornier. He wants to fuck Henry again. He wants to fuck Regina on his own. He wants to push his shaft inside Emma's hot mouth. He wants to fuck his wife while Henry slams his cock into her mouth. And some many desires and twisted wishes make David explode inside Regina, pushing himself so hard within her that Henry's shout of pleasure reaches his ears making him smile. He feels his hot cum filling her up and dripping onto Henry's thighs when he pulls his cock out only to stroke himself to emptiness onto her back. As his breathing comes back to normal, David thinks that this feels a lot like happiness.

* * *

Henry and David are finally back at the table to eat and drink. Fucking Regina together has somehow drained them both of energy and they sit side by side, drinking wine and looking at the ladies sprawled on the floor.

Emma and Snow were lazily fucking each other with a dildo while Regina got her first DP with their men. They were smirking when the brunette emerged with cum dripping down her shaking legs, voice husky and body shining with sweat from the intense heat that was surrounding them.

She goes to the bathroom to clean herself up only to come back and pounce on Emma right away. The former savior is surprised, but pleased enough to kiss Regina back, opening her mouth when she feels her demanding tongue running its way along the seam of her lips.

Their kiss is sloppy and hungry, the years of sexual tension suddenly bursting around them like a mighty bomb. Emma's hand fists on Regina's dark tresses, combing them while their tongues battle for dominance. The soft locks are tangling around her fingers while she gently strokes the brunette's scalp, making her moan when she presses herself closer to Emma's body.

Regina whimpers when she feels two delicate fingers thrusting inside her still wet pussy. She ends the kiss to realize that Snow is the one fucking her so skillfully.

"Snow, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asks, taking her fingers out of Regina to lick them clean. "Delicious!"

"You can't do that!" Regina exclaims in horror.

"Why not?" Snow asks in confusion.

"I'm your stepmother!"

Snow rolls her eyes and once again drives her fingers inside Regina, fucking her for a few moments before she replies. "Is this a sudden attack of morality or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously, Regina, you are having sex with your son for months now. Why in the world do you think we can't do it too?"

"It's just… I… it's that I…" Regina tries to find an explanation, but fails miserably because, well, she and Henry became lovers months ago.

"Stop with this bullshit, enjoy what we want to give you, okay?"

Regina looks into Snow's eyes, a naughty glint telling her she has no need to worry about anything, and relaxes. She lets her worries behind and focuses her attention on the mother and daughter before her. One she always wanted to fuck. The other she always wanted to kill… life changes!

It doesn't take too long for them to be tangled on the floor, hands exploring warm skin, lips eager for hungry kisses, fingers touching and caressing soft flesh, letting legs and backs with horny marks of love.

Regina kisses Emma again, her body wrapped around the blonde's, tongue nipping her neck and shoulder, hands massaging and caressing her breasts, mouths fused in heated kisses that melt away the remnant of an animosity that was never supposed to be.

And when magic happens, Regina realizes she's once again trapped between two members of the Charming family, Emma lovingly licking and sucking on her breasts, Snow eagerly rubbing her hands up and down her back, strap-on placed on their hips, driving into Regina, moving slowly, the pleasure escalating to the point of madness. Emma's hips are slapping against Regina's, Snow's hands are squeezing every bit of warm flesh, feeling the sweat mingling together when she bends her body forward, gasping for air when their bodies sing a song of bliss, love, forgiveness and pain. And when they surprisingly come together, Regina thinks that this soft song tells a story about a family that once was separated. It tells a story of sacrifice and understanding. And this one story unites this family in a way none of them expected, but all of them embraced happily.

* * *

 **Please, let me know what you think.**


	16. Christmas in Family - Part 3

_**What more do you do on a Christmas morning than spend time with your family?**_

* * *

 _Finally the promised third part. I apologize from the bottom of my heart, but these three pieces were not easy to conceive. Hopefully you'll like it. Hopefully it's nice too. Mistakes are on me of course._

* * *

She opens her eyes to the faint light struggling its way through the thick black curtains concealing their family inside the small loft. Christmas Eve, which was always uneventful or stressful, was nearly perfect this time around.

Regina stretches her body feeling a leg tangled with her right one and another leg tangled with her left one. When her vision is clear enough she looks down to see Snow and Henry peacefully sleeping. Her son has his right arm draped over her stomach and Snow's head is comfortably resting on her left arm, which is numb by the way.

She looks around, eyes getting used to the yellow light illuminating the bedroom when she hears a deep moan coming front the corner where the rail is set. Regina smirks when she sees David and Emma already sweaty and very much focused on each other to pay any attention to their surroundings. He's holding her right leg up, apparently unable to just put it in the low bars of the rail, his other arm circling her waist. David is nibbling and whispering something into her ear because her head suddenly drops back to his shoulder. He smirks and angles his hips so that he is thrusting faster, cock reaching deeper and deeper with her.

Her breasts are bouncing and her mouth, Regina can tell, is open in utter bliss, conscious to anything else outside their bubble lost. She smirks and puffs out of the bed so that she won't wake Snow and Henry.

She comes behind David, who freezes almost instantly, shocked with the realization that they were being watched. Regina chuckles when she presses her front to his back, feeling the heat leaving his body in weaves.

"Can I join you?"

"I… oh fuck… yes… so good… I don't, oh, I don't know… oh," he whispers broken words and Emma has the good grace to ask him to stop. He's not happy when he looks down at her, but does as she asks and stops, cock still buried deep inside her.

"Want to join?" Emma looks at Regina's naked form and licks her lips. The heat coming from her eyes only could burn the entire town to the ground. Instead it flares a fire inside Regina that prompts her to grab the blonde's neck and kiss her, pushing her tongue into Emma's mouth, nipping her bottom lip. Her hands fly to up to tangle through soft blonde locks, dump with sweat. The smell around them is pure sex and desire, and Regina can't help but whimper when she feel David's hand squeeze her left breast, rolling the puckered nipple between his fingers, pulling at it. He gives her other breast the same treatment and she has to tear her lips away from Emma's to moan so loud she fears she's woken Snow and Henry.

"Don't worry about them," Emma says simply. She's palming Regina's breast, soft flesh begging to be licked and nipped, and so she does it, with a reverent sigh leaving her lips upon touching her after wishing to do it for so long.

"Ladies, it's gorgeous to see you two finally going at each other, but I need more space. _We_ need more space here."

 _Practical David_ , Regina thought, _that's new!_

Regina smiles and leans on the rail looking at David thrusting a couple of times before he pulls himself out of his daughter. Emma doesn't waste a single minute before she's pouncing herself on Regina in a sloppy kiss that denounces lust and frustrating being poured out of her heart and soul.

David strokes his cock and just watches them groping and nipping and licking and kissing. He's sure some bruises will come later, the type one would never be ashamed of, the type one would rub every now and then just to connect, to remember the delicious ways those marks came to exist.

He grins, knowing full well that he and Henry are now fated to have some wild nights when they happened to be with these two amazing women. He's cock throbs with the thought of fucking Regina again, hopefully without anyone of them around, because the delicious sensation of having her so tightly wrapped around his is a memory he will never let go.

He's so lost in thought he didn't even notice when Emma and Regina slipped to the ground, lips locked, hands hungrily exploring each other's bodies. David realizes their new position and observes when his girl descends towards Regina's sex, spending a great deal of time sucking and licking and nibbling her breasts, while her right hand parts her pussy to slip a finger inside Regina's wet core.

As Emma settles herself between Regina's wide opened legs, David comes behind his beautiful daughter, who's now with her ass up, pussy glistening and begging to be fucked. He strokes himself a couple of times before he pushes his cock in again. Somehow she's hotter and wetter than before, he knows why and it makes him laugh how stubborn both ladies were over the years. Gladly, he is the one witnessing firsthand Emma eating Regina's pussy for the very first time. He can only imagine what will be for Henry when he finds out he can finally have them both and at the same time without sparking a fight… or maybe he will spark a fight and see some angry sex happen in front of him. David chuckles at his thoughts.

He's slowly fucking Emma, slow thrusts in and out, while she's still lapping and nibbling at Regina's pussy, inserting a couple of fingers into the queen's hot sex, moaning when she feels how wet Regina gets with each push of her fingers. Emma doesn't think clearly, she just takes her fingers out of Regina, giving a hard suck to her clit before she moves forward, climbing up the brunette's body, kissing her deeply.

Emma sits up, hoisting Regina's leg up, hooking her right foot over her own shoulder, moving so that their very wet pussies are now pressed together. They both moan loudly. David just observes them grinding together, he can see how they fit and he can only imagine they clits pressed together, rubbing against each other in the most delicious way.

Regina is massaging her breasts, maybe to try and distract herself from the amazing sensations Emma is giving her. David can't tell more than that, but he decides to contribute to the fun. So, when he comes behind the blonde, pressing his chest to her back, nuzzling her neck, he can't help but think there's only one way for him to join them like this.

"Daddy is going to fuck your pretty ass, baby," he whispers into Emma's ear, and she's leaning again against his shoulder, eyes wide open and eager.

"Please," she begs, knowing full well this is going to take them to a whole new level of intimacy because it's not about the two of them anymore, it's about them as this weird, sexy family and there's nothing he can do but surrender to this sinful life they have embraced fully and unashamed together.

David presses himself into Emma's entrance, making her stop for a moment. When he's past the tight ring of muscles, he sighs, throwing his head back and straighten up his back to hold Emma's hips.

He slowly thrusts in and out, adoring the tightness around his cock, thinking that maybe he could just have her ass for the rest of his life, even though he loves to eat and fuck her pussy as well. He smirks because in the end, he loves everything about her, about Henry, about Regina, about Snow. He loves his family, now more than ever.

And when Emma leans forward to kiss Regina's swollen lips, earning a whimper when she nips at her bottom lip, grinding her hips more forcefully with each of his thrusts into her warm ass, David thinks he's never seen anything as beautiful as Emma and Regina so close together yet so far from him as they are now.

Both gasp and leave broken moans in the wake of their bodies being so close together as David quickens his thrusts, pushing himself deeper and harder, loving the way his cock goes in and out of his girl's hot ass.

Emma is grinding faster, torn between taking and giving pleasure, her mind twisted into the most exquisite sensations she's ever felt until her broken voice echoes around the loft, closely followed by Regina's muffed whimper and David's guttural shout as the three of them amazingly managed to come almost at once.

And when she looks back and forth at them, Emma knows this is far from being a onetime thing.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Henry's voice startles the three of them when they are finally breathing normally, fingertips lightly touching each other.

His voice has a very happy quality, and his eyes roll to the back of his head the instant he feels the head of his cock hitting the back of Snow's throat. "You guys opened your presents earlier," his voice is husky, but he manages to wink at them when Snow's head starts bobbing up and down his shaft, the wet slurping noises sounding so very perfect for a Christmas morning.

"We did?" David asks confused.

"Of course, don't you remember we agreed to have a round with all of us together?" Henry reminds his grandpa and David is suddenly red in the face. "Now you're ashamed, hun?" He chuckles, his hands moving under the blanket to hold Snow's head in place for him to fuck her mouth the way he likes it.

"We truly did, I'm so sorry, Henry," this time Emma speaks, apologizing repeatedly.

"Actually, I don't mind another round," he speaks calmly, smiling at them a very big and bright smile.

"As long as we can be part of it," Snow speaks when she throws the blanket hiding her away. Henry's cock in hand, lips wet, face flushed.

"Well, it is Christmas morning and we have nothing else to do anyway," Regina speaks, raising from the floor and walking towards the bed, eyeing her son's cock and having great ideas for the rest of the day. "Will you two stay there or what?" She asks David and Emma.

They look at each other, getting up to join the rest of the family. After all nothing is more Christmassy than spend quality time together, right?

* * *

 _ **As usual, reviews are appreciated.**_


	17. Believe

_**A little moment between son and mothers.**_

* * *

He can't believe it. He can't actually believe what is happening right in front of his eyes, even though his senses are as sharp as ever.

At first he thinks it's some sort of spell that was cast and it's creating this illusion, but the bite to his right hip, a rather hard one, makes him stop denying the truth. It's happening!

It's not like it hasn't happened before. To be quite honest, it happens every single day now. He just didn't believe this very day would happen because he never believed they would actually agree to this, even though they knew about each other.

And as Henry Mills slowly fucks Regina's ass, groaning with the way her tightness envelopes his cock, he can't help but stare in complete awe as Emma goes down Regina's body, licking every inch of skin she can until she's faced with the brunette's dripping pussy. The blonde looks up at her son and smiles, giving his cock a long lick when he pulls himself out of Regina, offering his cock to Emma's luscious lips. She's smiling when she guides him back into the brunette's ass, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Fuck her nice and proper, honey," Emma commands, looking over her shoulder to see Regina's eyes rolling to the back of her head when the head of Henry's cock slips past her tight ring of muscles, mouth opened and skin bathed in the silver light of the full moon up in the night sky. "And while you do so, I'm eating this pussy," she looks down, slapping Regina's pussy a couple of times, earning a whimper, before she parts her pussy lips, loving the warmth of her wet heat when she pushes a couple of fingers deep inside her.

Regina gasps and her entire body tenses up. She's feeling too much, she feels like she could fly or burst into flames at any minute. Her hands fist on the sheets of the bed, almost putting them on fire when a small fireball forms in her palm at the very moment she felt Emma's tongue sliding inside her pussy, the deep moan serving as a way for Regina to know that she's not the only one lost in the haze of lust that has set itself inside the bedroom as soon as she opened the door to catch Henry lazily fucking Emma's mouth. Now she knows why he's always saying his blonde mom is a smart mouth.

And time flies like a flash and everything happens so quickly that the only thing Henry can actually remember, a couple of hours later when he is staring at the ceiling with a stupid smile on his face and each of his mothers flanking his body, is how good it felt to fill Regina's ass with his warm seed, seeing it dribbling down her thighs as she tried to stand up to go to her room just to be thrown at the bed again, now with Emma running her tongue up and down her thighs, collecting Henry's cum with her tongue, moaning and swallowing it with a smile.

He smiled remembering how that led to yet another amazing ass fucking and him coming inside Emma's mouth as he always does.

Sometimes the only thing he needed to do was believe, because life never looked so good.

* * *

A quick one because that's the drill. Hope you like it and reviews are always appreciated! :)

 **PS.:** To the person who sent me a review demanding me to untag Regina/Henry: I'm not doing it because I'm quite sure you do not speak for the entire Believer Queen community. And I'm not here to fulfill whine babies demands.

Be graceful and you may get what you like.


	18. The Three Musketeers

**I have no clue what this is, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Also, I couldn't pass the opportunity to use that title lol**

 **And these characters aren't mine, I just use them to have fun.**

* * *

Henry Mills has the heart of the truest believer, but he certainly thinks it's not enough to believe as Robin Hood's mouth close around his cock. The outlaw looks up at him with a devilish glint in his eyes, one that denounces the fun is only beginning.

This thing they have isn't exactly new, but it still amuses him how much it turns him on the fact that the great Robin Hood, the prince of thieves of all men in the world, is a freaking cock whore.

* * *

 _First time he saw them, David and Robin were in one of the cells at the station too lost in each other to realize they were being watched. Henry managed to hide himself well enough to keep watching them as his pants grew tighter by the minute._

 _The archer was on his knees, head bobbing up and down David's shaft and Henry wondered if his mom knew about this. From his hiding place, he could see Robin's lips tightly closed around his grandpa's cock, his nose hitting David's belly every time he took him completely into his mouth._

 _He kept sucking him eagerly for some time, stroking the length and taking the Sheriff's balls into his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue around the engorged head every now and then, earning a strangled moan as the sweat started to run down David's forehead. Henry could hear the slurping sounds coming from the cell, moans and quiet whimpers growing in intensity as Robin pulled the Sheriff to the edge of the bed, opening his ass cheeks, circling David's entrance with his thumb before he bent down to lick it. Only after making sure that David was an incoherent mess under his touch, Robin slowly pushed a couple of fingers into the prince's asshole, smirking as he trashed on the cell's bed._

 _Henry was amused, to say the least, as he watched one of his heroes scream and shout so loud he could be mistaken by a banshee or some weird creature. The sight was hot enough to keep the boy interested, but the noises and words coming out of the same cell where Snow was locked up all those years ago were a great incentive for Henry to rub his shaft through his pants._

 _It didn't take too long after that for Robin to bend David forward and stroke his cock as he slapped the Sheriff's ass nonstop._

" _Do you want my cock, David?" The sultry voice made Henry's shaft twitch inside his pants. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing on the sounds a little mouse was making to distract himself from the growing heat spreading all over his body._

 _Still, he could hear the answer that came out muffled and Robin slapped the blonde's ass harder as he asked again and again. Henry could tell that the outlaw was brushing the tip of his cock against David's entrance, the realization of the always so lovely prince Charming whimpering for another man's cock made his pants get even tighter._

" _Tell me David, don't be shy," Robin's voice was soft and firm, just as the slap he delivered to his ass once again. "I really want to fuck you, but I won't do it unless you tell me you want it too," he speaks calmly as his nails scratch the sensitive skin of David's back._

 _Henry watched as his stepfather looked down, a smirk forming in his lips as David rocked his hips back trying to take him in without success._

" _I can wait all morning, David, I'm not the one who needs to attend a meeting with Regina later today," Robin sounded almost bored, but Henry knew better as the sweat kept running down his face and neck, soaking his hair and shirt._

 _A loud curse reached Henry's ears as he saw his grandpa looking back and replying with a strangled yes._

" _Now will you stop teasing me?"_

" _You're such a good whore, David, why are you shouting like that at me? I'm hurt!" Robin laughed, putting his hands on the sheriff's shoulders for leverage, and pushed his face down to the old mattress, rubbing his cock between David's ass cheeks as he rocked his hips against Robin's shaft yet again. "You don't deserve to be fucked today, too rebel for my liking. However, my cock has needs and right now I'm going to do what I want to your sweet little ass, but expect a retaliation soon," Robin shoves David down and slaps his ass harder than before, groping the tender flesh hard enough to leave bruises on the white flesh right before he pushed his digits inside him and roughly fingered his ass._

" _I'm sorry!" Yeah, the hero image was gone!_

" _It's not enough, dear," Robin speaks as though he is not interested, but the look in his eyes is one of pure need._

" _Please…" David's voice came out strangled and weak as he panted heavily, his knuckles turning white with the way he was holding the edge of the bed._

" _Please what, Prince?"_

" _Please, fuck me!"_

" _Oh, now we're talking," the archer smirked and pulled his fingers out of David as Henry watched him straightening his back and brushing the tip of his shaft against the sheriff's entrance just to earn another curse right before he pushed himself inside David's ass._

 _Both men moaned so loud that Henry was quite sure anyone walking outside could hear them. Good thing nobody decided to check inside the station to see what was happening. And as Robin fucked David faster and harder, the squeaky sounds of the bed muffling their voices, the young Charming couldn't take the tightness on his pants anymore._

 _Henry took his cock out and touched himself to oblivion as he could only focus on the dump sound of skin slapping skin as Robin insistently hammered his hips against David's who was whimpering and begging for more._

 _Henry had a hard time to keep his eyes opened, but it paid off as he saw his grandpa coming hard and loud, his seed splashing on the floor as Robin spilled his hot cum up David's ass, the stick mess dribbling down the sheriff's thighs just after Robin pulled his cock out, pushed his pants back on and left the station without looking back._

* * *

After that morning, Henry had the hardest time to keep his composure whenever Robin was around him. And it only got worse when he found that, _yes_ , Regina knew all about him and David because she and Snow were spending time together in the exact same way back in the loft.

Acknowledging that there was sex within the family didn't make the situation any easier for him. The idea that his grandpa was probably fucking his moms and that Robin surely fucked Snow at some point sent Henry into a frenzy of anger and lust, hating his family for leaving him out of it, but also loving them to defy the common sense and just enjoy each other in the best way possible.

And of course Henry couldn't stop his mind from drifting back to that fateful morning as he lost count on how many times he touched himself to the memory of Robin fucking David. He caught them again and again and again after that, always hiding inside Emma's old office as he had to bite his knuckles many times to keep himself from making loud noises because no one knew he was there.

Or so he thought until one blistering hot morning when he knocked at his mom's bedroom door to ask her about the fan they had bought the previous summer.

* * *

To his surprise, Robin opens it and Henry's jaw hits the floor almost instantly. The archer is stark naked and a little breathless as the boy notices a bead of sweat running down his chest. Robin smirks when he realizes where Henry's eyes landed.

"Seeing something you like, Henry?"

The young man snaps his eyes back up and locks them with Robin's just to realize the wicked smile gracing the outlaw's lips.

"I… it's just that… I… I mean…" Henry is unable to speak and apparently he can't function at all at the presence of his very naked stepfather.

"Please, do come in," Robin moves out of the way and the young Charming steps inside the bedroom almost as if his legs are working on their own, not noticing the other man on the bed.

"Where's mom?"

"She's spent the night with Emma and Snow," he replies and takes a step closer to Henry. "Do you want something?"

"I… I don't know," Henry is apparently glued to the spot where he stands because he doesn't move a single muscle as Robin comes behind him to rub his half hard cock against his cloth covered ass.

"I know you've been spying on me and David," Henry gasps and turns around, mortified like he's never been before.

"I'm sorry," he can't say anything else as his hands shake and his eyes close tightly, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't be," Robin whispers into his ear, hand rubbing against the front of Henry's pants, feeling his cock hardening as well. "But I have a question for you," he licks the column of the young man's neck, earning a quiet moan.

"Wh… what is it?"

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Wow, Robin really does not waste any time to put the cards on the table. Henry grazes his bottom lip with his teeth as his mind runs wild. "Because I certainly want to since the first time I noticed you at the station."

This is it, Henry realizes, he can walk away and pretend this never happened. He knows Robin won't say anything or force him to do something he doesn't want to. However, he will be lying if he denies himself the one thing he has been dreaming about for weeks on end. Henry is dying for a piece of Robin. He is dying to be part of this strict sex club that his family has become. And he is not an idiot to let this opportunity go.

The whispered yes washes over Robin's lips as Henry turns around and looks up to see the outlaw's eyes twinkle as a big smile graces his lips before he fuses his mouth to Henry's, walking them back and pressing their bodies together against the bedroom door.

"I told you he would say yes," Henry tears his lips away from Robin's when David's voice reaches his ears. Embarrassed and oddly aroused, he steps away from the thief as he closes his eyes upon realizing they are not alone.

"Well, I didn't say he wouldn't, I just didn't think it was going to be this easy," Robin grins as he strokes his shaft a few times before taking a couple of steps closer to his stepson, licking his lips as he once again kisses him.

Robin practically devours Henry's lips, pushing his tongue inside his mouth, stroking their tongues together until the boy breaks the kiss as he pants heavily. The need for air greater than the delicious sensation of Robin's probing tongue inside his mouth.

He isn't thinking clearly for the thief's stubble is scratching the sensitive skin of his neck, lips pressed against his jaw. Robin showers Henry's collarbone with tiny kisses as his hands fumble with the belt of his pants.

The young Charming moans and slams his head back against the door as Robin pushes his hand inside his boxers, holding Henry's cock gently and feeling it pulse under his touch.

"Mmm… I can't wait to give you what I know you want, Henry," Robin whispers as he nips his earlobe and finally drops to his knees, unzipping his pants and pushing them all the way to his ankles, urging him to step out of them.

"You and I," David's voice is husky and Henry realizes he is at his side just before his grandpa grabs his jaw and pulls him to a searing kiss. He is as intense as Robin, but there is a hint of softness in the way his lips dance against Henry's that makes the young man weak in the knees.

Henry is too lost in David's lips to actually step out of his pants, so Robin pulls them out and the next second his lips are tightly closed about the engorged head of his stepson's cock, tongue swirling around the head, his right hand reaching to stroke his length as he keeps sucking and playing with only the tip of Henry shaft.

"Oh my fucking god!" Henry practically shouts as he feels his legs grow weaker with the way Robin is sucking him, stroking his shaft and playing with his balls. David's right hand slides down to his ass, squeezing the tender flesh as he sucks and licks the sensitive skin of his grandson's neck and shoulder.

"See," Robin begins, releasing Henry's cock and looking up as they look down at him with great curiosity. "David here does that too, but he never uses the cursing. Oh my god this, oh my god that. I don't like it at all, but in your case I actually like it a lot. I'm indeed a fucking god!" Robin smirks and goes back at blowing Henry.

"Someone is incredibly cocky this morning," David replies, rolling his eyes in annoyance as his hand reaches Robin's head, forcing him down Henry's hard cock.

"Your ego is just as big as your confidence," the young man adds as Robin takes one of his balls into his mouth, sucking it for a moment as he strokes his stepson's dick before he looks at him again with a giant grin on his face.

"See, even Henry agrees with me," David moves away from Henry, kneeling by Robin's side to stroke his cock.

"He hasn't seen my cock up-close yet!"

"Apparently your ego is as bigger as your cock," Henry chuckles, groaning as he feels a finger slip between his ass cheeks.

"I'll let you decide," the outlaw winks and takes Henry's cock once again.

The young Charming reaches down to fist his hands on Robin's hair, slowly thrusting his hips forward, forcing his way down his throat. The older man moans appreciatively, rolling his eyes to the back of his head as Henry picks up a steady pace, fucking the thief's warm mouth.

Henry feels the heat spread all over his body as the tight sensation at the pit of his belly tells him he is about to come as Robin insistently sucks him while his hands keep playing with his balls and David's are still groping his ass.

Then, as soon as the outlaw's tongue quickly flicks against the tip of Henry's cock, his lips and face are covered in hot, sticky cum and he displays a smirk on his face as he strokes the young man dry.

* * *

Henry is sprawled onto his mother's bed.

He blinks and looks around, wondering how in the world he ended up there. It's like his mind blacked out long enough for him to be put on the comfortable mattress or maybe he just doesn't recall walking with his own feet. Either way, he looks up at the ceiling, smiling like an idiot as he still feels the warmth of Robin's mouth on his cock. Now he knows why David is always begging for a blowjob. Robin Hood is a fantastic cock sucker.

The mattress shifts and Henry looks to his right to find his stepfather with a smile and a glass of water in his right hand.

"I believe you could use some water after what I just did to you," he winks and hands the glass over as he is drinking what Henry believes to be whiskey. "Your throat must be dry with all that shouting," he chuckles and sips his drink.

"I could use some whiskey, you know?" he protests as he gulps the water down. He is thirsty and feels a bit hungry as well, but this detail he'll solve later.

"True, but I want you absolutely sober for what's next," he looks up and down Henry's body, his hand wrapping around the boy's cock as he strokes him lazily.

"And what's next if I might ask?" The young Charming stares at Robin's eyes and smiles. He is well aware that he'll come out of this a changed man.

"After I am through with you, my dear, you will never be the same again," the thief speaks gently, landing a soft peck on his lips. "And you will finally be part of this family in its truest way."

Henry looks into Robin's eyes and considers his words. It's true, he is now stepping inside an unknown zone for the rest of the world where sex is free and there's no judgment. He is suddenly anxious to know how it is going be the day he fucks his mother. His mothers. He smirks.

"I see, and what are you planning on doing with me?"

"Probably everything I do to your grandfather," Robin replies as his right hand squeezes Henry's side, wet lips ghosting over his jaw, a whisper reaching the boy's senses. "Only, I will be the first to fuck you which means I have won the bet we made," he smirks and adds. "You and I, my dear, we'll have a night to remember when I tell David I did fuck you first."

"Why?" Henry tries to focus on the answer as he is distracted by Robin's hands lazily squeezing his butt cheeks.

"He said, and I quote: ' _If you happen to have sex with Henry before I do, I will be the most submissive person in the world and you two will fuck me whatever way you want_ '."

"Oh well," Henry grins, rubbing his hands together and smiling wickedly. "Let's make you win this bet then because you haven't just yet."

"That will just happen, dear thief, if _I_ let it happen," David's voice startles both men as Henry gets on his fours, crawling his way to the head of the bed.

"There is no choice for you right now, my dear prince," Robin begins, shielding Henry's butt from David's view as he walks towards the sheriff, stopping close enough to feel the citric scent of his perfume. "I thought you had something else to do at the station. Me sucking Henry wasn't enough for you?"

"Oh, that was more than enough to guarantee some fun during my shift, but then I remembered our bet and I just could not let you win this one," David steps closer and pinches Robin's nipples, flicking his tongue on them, smirking as he sees goose bumps spread all over the thief's skin.

"Does this mean you want to join us?" Robin's voice is breathless as his fingers fist on David's hair, bringing him up, fusing their lips in a searing kiss. Long moments pass by as their tongues battle for dominance, Robin's hands fumbling with David's belt and pants as he desperately tries to undress the sheriff.

Meanwhile, Henry only observes, realizing that he is going to give and take and probably have the best sex of his life with his grandpa and stepdad. He strokes his cock frenetically as both men give him a hot little show with bites and moans and quiet whispers as they are finally naked and pressed together against the bathroom's door.

Henry can see them grinding against each other, a fine line of sweat running down David's back as he insistently kisses Robin's already swollen lips, his hand slipping to the archer's ass, followed by a deep groan that tells the young boy that his grandpa is doing much more than just squeezing Robin's supple ass cheeks.

And as time passes by Henry feels like both men forgot he is in the bedroom, especially when Robin flips their bodies, pressing David's front against the wall and starts to rub his cock between his ass cheeks, the prince moaning and gasping as anticipation spreads chills all over their bodies until the young Charming's voice yanks them back to reality.

"I am quite sure you two are having a great time, I know you are, but I thought this was about me."

Robin and David look over their shoulders to find Henry's cheeks flushed and his hand furiously stroking his shaft. They whisper something to each other and take deep breaths, sharing another kiss, before heading towards the waiting boy lying sitting on the mattress.

"Selfish, that's new…" Robin muses and he walks towards the bed with David right behind him.

"Someone's eager," the sheriff points out as he sits beside his grandson, while looking at his figure and licking his lips.

"Seeing something you like, grandpa?" Henry's teasing tone makes the sheriff smile. He leans over the young man to kiss his cheek, lips hovering over his mouth as his right hand runs its way down Henry's body to wrap around his cock and stroke him softly.

David kisses him lightly, gently pushing his tongue inside Henry's mouth and earning a deep groan as the kiss quickly grows to be frenetic and mind blowing. The prince breaks the kiss and looks down at the boy with bright hazel eyes, just as eager to be taken as he was when he and Snow first had sex with both Robin and Regina.

"Someone is absolutely desperate here, Robin," David's voice is husky as he plants kiss after kiss down Henry's chest and stomach as he lines up his face to the boy's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip and sitting on his heels to look up at his friend. "Of course," the sheriff rolls his eyes and shakes his head as the scene before him unfolds.

"What? I may like to suck, but I also love to have my cock well treated," Robin smirks broadly, moaning deeply, looking down and loving the view of his stepson so eagerly sucking on his shaft, taking him entirely into his mouth and playing with his balls so perfectly. "He knows what he's doing," Robin begins, panting and groaning as Henry takes both his balls into his mouth. "Which means he's done this before… _Oh fuck, just like that, Henry_ ; which means he probably got fucked by some guy out there; which means this is going to be amazing," the thief looks up at David to see him frowning, obviously confused.

Robin moves away from Henry and stands by the bed, a serious expression on his face as the young man looks up and down his body, licking his lips and wondering when in the world they'll actually fuck him.

"Get to the head of the bed, David," Robin commands and the sheriff does as he's told in a flash, a smirk on his lips and anticipation making his stomach flutter in a funny way.

The next thing David feels are a couple of lubed fingers pressing against his entrance. As he gasps, he looks over his shoulder to see Henry with a devilish smirk on his face as Robin whispers something in his ear. That oddly makes David's cock twitch.

"What are you doing, Henry?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh my god!"

"I told you," Robin laughs and does the exact same thing as Henry, pushing his fingers up the boy's ass, gently fucking him as his free hand comes around, grasping Henry's cock to firmly stroke him.

They spend some time just touching and fingering and groaning, and Henry is so hard he realizes he can come just with those fingers inside him, but he needs more and will get more.

"I can't wait anymore," he states and in the next second David shouts out of surprise. Henry's cock is not as long as Robin's but it is just as thick. He looks back to see him with eyes tightly shut, panting and trying to take control over his body.

"Relax, Henry, take a deep breath and try to calm down, otherwise you'll come too soon and we don't want that to happen, do we?" Robin calmly reassures his stepson and manages to make Henry calm enough to enjoy the moment, but obviously David had to rock his hips back and squeeze the boy's cock, taking him deeper in his ass.

"That didn't help at all, grandpa!" Henry complains and grips David's hips so tightly, he knows he'll leave a mark on his grandpa's flesh, but he doesn't care at all. "I was in control, now I am not!" He needs release, he needs to come and he can't believe it's taking these idiots so long to fuck him.

"Fuck your grandpa, my boy, he loves when I get rough with him, you know? He loves when I slam his ass without mercy, when I call him my whore. So fuck him like you mean it, Henry," Robin's encouragement comes as a pass for a free land where he can do anything he wants. And when he pushes David's head down, smacking their hips together, Henry thinks that he has finally realized what Snow was talking about when she started that nonsensical spiritual elevation.

This, this is something else. It's life changing in so many levels that Henry Mills, the truest believer of all lands, can hardly believe he's actually fucking his grandfather, the great prince Charming, but what happens next grounds his beliefs in a way he never thought possible as he gasps when he feels Robin's cock pressing against his entrance.

Henry looks back to see the thief's blue eyes bright and beautiful in the morning light, a wicked smirk on his lips as he pours more lube on his cock.

Robin then slams his cock deep into Henry's ass, the sensation of having his shaft slide in and out of his stepson's tight ass is impossible to describe. He's never experienced something so carnal and so intense before, not even when he first fucked a guy back in the day when desperation and loneliness spurred him on to actually have sex with a good friend from his first years of banditry. And it happened many years before, so many he almost forgot how good it was.

Still, he never did it again until the fateful day Regina took him to a trip deep into the woods. That weekend, David made Robin realize that, yes, when it comes to sex it doesn't matter who you're fucking; the only thing that truly matters is the pleasure that washes over your body, mind and soul, and right now he's doing something he never thought possible.

"You're so tight," he groans as he nips Henry's shoulder, setting a quick pace as each thrust of his hips sends the boy's cock deeper into David's ass.

The wet sound of skin slapping skin fills the room and blends with their moans and sighs and desperate whimpers as David, yet again, rocks his hips against Henry's, begging for more. Robin decides it's time to let the young boy do what he wants, and pulls himself out of his ass, enjoying as Henry drives himself deeper and harder, pulling David's head back and telling his grandpa that he's now his bitch and he'll have to behave like that whenever he wishes to fuck him.

"Is that clear, grandpa?" He pants and shoves David's body forward and pumps his cock in and out so hard and so fast that he misses the prince's reply when he shouts to the wall, filling David's ass to the hilt, his seed spilling out, droplets staining the sheets.

"We call that creampie," Robin explains diligently as though he was a teacher during a lab class. Henry looks back, body bathed in sweat and a beautiful smile on his face. "And it's your turn to take one from me."

The thief bends Henry's body forward and pushes himself inside him in a swift motion, rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he drives in and out quicker and harder with each thrust.

Grunting with the way the boy is squeezing his shaft, Robin pumps in and out and soon he sees stars as he comes hard, splashing his seed deep into Henry's ass, driving himself a few more times before he pulls out to admire his come dribbling down onto the mattress, a perfect imitation of Henry's work on David's ass.

The boy almost passes out as everything around is a bit blurry and a lot silent, so much so he misses every single moment as David is now the one pushing his cock inside Robin, fucking him in earnest as their bodies move perfectly together, both men shouting as the outlaw is overcome by and unexpected orgasm as David fills his ass up with his hot cum.

* * *

Henry thinks a full day has passed by since he collapsed on the bed, but when he looks up at the clock on the bedside table, only 43 minutes have gone by since he felt David smacking and pinching his ass as he left for work.

He feels strange, not because of the sex, he fucked other guys before, but somehow he feels like something else has changed inside him. One can argue that the experience of having sex with a family member is the difference, but it's not only that as he feels Robin's fingertips lazily caressing the soft skin of his butt.

Henry moves a bit and lies down on his back, looking up the ceiling, Robin's arm now thrown over his stomach as they enjoy the silence. Henry remembers everything that happened during that morning and realizes that he is experiencing freedom in its truest form for the first time in his life.

Robin shifts on the bed and raises his head, holding it with his hand as he stares down at his stepson, a satisfied smile gracing his lips.

"Happy now, Henry?"

"Very," he replies and closes his eyes as the archer leans down to kiss him softly.

"I always wanted to come home to this view," Regina's sultry voice startles her boys as she walks towards the bed, discarding her clothes, sitting at the foot of the bed, and smirking as she climbs onto the mattress, kissing her husband and looking at her son's wide opened eyes, planting a kiss on his cheek as she finally adds. "Ready to fuck your mom, baby?"

He looks up and down her body, and winks at Robin as he licks his lips and practically shouts before covering her breasts with his hands.

"Oh hell yeah!"

 **Comments are the ultimate incentive! ;)**


	19. Sex and Love

_Party night at Granny's sometimes makes people a bit horny._

* * *

She's shaking. And it's definitely not what she had in mind when she agreed to go to Snow and Charming's anniversary party in Granny's.

It all started when she got to the old diner to find it packed with peasants. She hates when Snow decides to throw parties like this because she eventually invites her and she has this lapses of judgment and decides to accept her invitation. She still hasn't forgotten the last time when Leroy drunk so much he actually vomited by Regina's feet.

Right now, though, she's shaking all over and senses a bead of sweat running down her right temple, but it seems like no one is paying attention to her state at the moment. Nobody is paying attention to her sitting at the booth in the more secluded area where Snow saved a place for her because she knows Regina hates big crowds in small spaces.

And she was pretty content on her own for almost half an hour when the bell on the door caught her attention as the small space suddenly erupted with cheerful greetings.

"Henry!" Leroy shouts, stumbling on his feet, and grabbing the young man by his elbows to hug him awkwardly.

Henry turns his face to the side to avoid the nauseating smell coming from the dwarf. He's a good man, the young Charming ponders as he manages to step out of Leroy's grip, but damn he smells awful.

"Nice to see you too, Leroy," he replies and smiles to everyone looking at him as Snow manages to reach her grandson and give him a proper hug, Henry scans the place looking for the one person he is interested in.

"Thought you were not coming, Henry," Snow speaks rapidly, failing to notice the shadow that crosses Henry's face as his mind drifted off to the memory of another type of coming.

"Is my mom here, grandma?" He asks as casually as possible, trying not to sound too eager.

"Emma had to go to the station, but she'll be back soon."

"No, my other mom," Henry clarifies and keeps looking around, but he can't see Regina, once has turned her back, trying to hide herself from his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Snow chuckles and points to the far corner in the back of the restaurant. "I guess you could stay with her for a while, you know she's here because I asked her too. I wish she would just relax and enjoy being with her friends," the dark haired woman handed her grandson a bottle of beer and showed him where Regina was.

"If these people saw her as a friend maybe things were different."

Henry doesn't wait for a reply nor sees the hurt in Snow's expression when he takes off to sit with his mom. She shrugs and decides to pay attention to her friends, ignoring the way Regina's shoulders tense up when Henry sits by her side.

"Hi mom," he speaks quietly enough so that no one will hear his voice as he does his thing.

"Please don't," she begins and turns her head enough for him to see her eyeing him with pleading eyes. "Not here," she completes and sips her wine.

"What are you talking about, mom? I did nothing," he leans close to whisper hotly against her ear. "Not yet."

"Henry, please, not here," she begins, fingers twisting together as she looks around to see everyone distracted by some weird stuff going on involving Mr. Smee and Dopey.

"Why not, mom?" He asks, hand discretely reaching under the table to rub against the smooth skin of her thigh. "You know I love to fuck you in public places," she shudders, running a hand across her face.

"And you know we almost got caught last time," she replies and tries to sound angry, but her voice betrays her intention.

"So I must be grateful for the heavens above or maybe the hell under our feet that you have magic and poofed us out of the station just in time," his hand wonder up and cup her sex, his quiet groan almost silenced by the roaring crowd celebrating some idiotic game.

"I have lost you somehow because you're an awful son," she whimpers, panting and gulping down the rest of her wine.

"I am an awful son now, hun?" He asks faking an indignant tone as he pushes her knickers aside and slips a finger inside her. "So wet… and I'm not an awful son. I'm loving, caring, and absolutely dedicated to you. Besides," he licks his lips as she looks into his eyes, dark and stormy as they always are whenever he shows her how much he wants her. "I don't recall you complaining about my cock pounding you this morning. To be fair, I remember as clear as day that you left the house with a grin and a cum filled pussy."

"Fuck!" Regina exclaims, desperate and terrified that someone would notice what was happening as Henry now has two fingers lazily slipping in and out of her, working her up the way she likes whenever they decide to get adventurous in public.

"That's what I want to do right now mom," he sips his beer and turns to her once again, thumb pressing against her clit as he presses his fingers inside her for a few seconds.

"Henry, we can't," she whimpers again, feeling her legs shaking even more now.

"Mom, we can because we did it before," he pinches her clit and pulls his hand out to lick his wet fingers, staring at her eyes with a determination she realized existed only after they started this complicated new side of their relationship. "We actually did it right here last week," he places a kiss on her cheek and smiles. "Remember?"

Oh, how could Regina forget the way his hips slammed against hers just outside the diner the week before as the whole family was inside celebrating yet another villain being gone? How could she forget the way his cock felt as he gripped her hips with his big hands.

"Two minutes," she whispers and manages to stand up and head to the back of the diner, slamming the door of the bathroom so hard she could've destroyed it in the wake of her frustration.

Regina opens the faucet and splashes water on her face a handful of times before she yelps, horrified to realize she isn't alone anymore.

"Two longest minutes of my day," Henry whispers into her ear as his hands grab her breasts, massaging them as his tongue drags its way up the column of her neck.

"God…" Regina's moan echoes inside the small bathroom, hands splayed on the mirror as Henry's devilish smile makes her skin break in goose bumps. She feels her legs shaking again, sweat running down her back, and fear making her muscles tense, but when he pulls her shirt up, tossing it aside and pulling her bra up to feel the softness of her breast in his hands, Regina decides she has to stop fighting.

Her son fucks her since he's come back from Boston. Her son loves her. Her son is quite literally the man of her life, so why resist? Why deny herself the happiness she only gets when he is with her? Why not be happy when this is the one thing she's always wanted in her life?

"Henry will do," he chuckles, nipping her earlobe as he looks into the mirror, their eyes locking together, a million promises pouring through his sincere look. "You know I love you mom," he kisses her right cheek and rests his chin on her shoulder, embracing her waist gently. "Please, don't shut me down," he begs.

"This," she gestures between them before placing her hand on his arm, squeezing it lightly and looking into his eyes once again. "Is wrong and you know it, but I can't help myself anymore. I'm tired of losing everything all the time. I've lost so much and so many, but you are the only constant in my life," she turns her head, hand gripping his chin firmly. "I love you too, baby," she kisses his lips tenderly, rubbing her ass against his cock, and when Henry looks at her, it's her turn to shoot him a wicked smile. "Now that we've put this past us, come and fuck me boy!"

Henry smiles brightly, kissing her hard, tongue slipping inside her mouth as she keeps rubbing her ass against his erection.

"I know what you want, but I'll give it to you only if you ask, naughty mom," they both burst out laughing with the weird nickname as Henry's hand slips inside her knickers to find her soaking wet, her engorged clit begging for his touch.

"I guess I'm going to surprise you, boy," she retorts and pulls her skirt up, taking her knickers off and tossing it where her shirt landed.

"I doubt you'll do that," he fires back, chuckling as she shoots him an indignant look.

"Oh really?" Regina bends over and spreads her ass cheeks slightly, grinning as she sees Henry's expression changing from one of pure challenge to one of pure surprise.

"Oh fuck!"

"I told you so, baby," she shakes her hips, ass jiggling as she gasps when her son's big hand connects with her ass, the slap landing so hard she actually feels her skin tingling.

Henry bends Regina's body forward, smacking her ass a few more times before he crouches down and nips both her ass cheeks, lapping at her pussy for a while, loving the gasps and whimpers she utters as he gently pulls the princess butt plug out of her ass.

"Gorgeous!" He whispers, instinctively licking her butthole for a moment before rising to his feet and pulling his pants down, spitting on his hand and stroking his cock a handful of times before he presses himself against her entrance.

"It's been quite some time, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really sure?"

"If you ever ask me that again, I swear you'll never put that dick in me again!"

"Sorry, mom!"

"Stop talking," she slams her hips against his, taking his cock into her asshole, moaning deeply with the way her length stretches her so deliciously. "Fuck me!"

Henry's mind was fogged over as the warmth of his mom's ass wrapped around his cock, making it difficult to focus, but he managed, hands gripping her hips as her leg dropped to the floor, legs slightly opened as he thrusts in and out, slowly at first and increasing his pace as her moans fuel his desire, the tightness gripping his cock making his head spin.

And many minutes go by as the damp sound of skin slapping skin sound like the best music in the world for them, their moans mingling together just like their sweat as Henry bends his body forward to bite her shoulder blades, marking her as his just like he knows he is hers, and as she touches herself, rubbing her clit quickly, Henry puts his hand on her shoulders and fucks and fucks her, balls slapping against her pussy, as she shouts her pleasure, ass gripping Henry's cock so hard he only thrusts a handful of times before his filling her up with his warm seed, breath shallow, heart beating wildly as a satisfied grin spreads across his face.

Henry slips the plug back inside her ass as they look at each other in the mirror, smiling with hearts full of love and bodies singing with satisfaction as Regina twists her hand and they are dressed again, still a bit red in the face, but finally embracing the happiness they could only find in each other.

* * *

 **So guys, I apologized for the lack of updates, but OUAT has become a source of anxiety and anger and I had to clean my mind of this show and its constant bullshit. Hopefully I'll be back on track now. Thanks for reading and reviews fuel my soul.**


	20. The visit

"Madam Mayor, Miss Swan wishes to speak to you," Regina instantly regrets picking up the phone, but sees no reason to dismiss the Sheriff once she told Emma she could show up on her office anytime she needed to talk about work or something else.

She pushes Henry away from her, closing her legs and telling him to keep his mouth shut and to stay quiet and not touch her. "After all, we don't need your other mom to know what we do, now that you're leaving with me again," she rises from her chair and waves her hand to right her clothes. She has to look presentable.

"Send her in, Mrs. Lucas," Regina sits on her chair, resting her elbows over the table where a number of papers are scattered everywhere. She's usually tidier, but having Henry distracting her causes problems like this.

"Excuse me," Emma's voice reaches Regina and she gets up, hand stretched towards her friend when she points the chair for her to sit on. Emma tries to stretch her legs only to find an obstacle under the table. "Did you change your desk?"

"I'd usually say this is none of your business, but it's okay this time," Regina replies in her old fashion. Emma grins, shaking her head and finding it funny how her friend cannot answer a single question without throwing some sass towards her. "I was just tired to bump my legs with everyone who'd sit in this chair. So I made a change here," she waves and sits back, relaxing when she feels Henry hasn't moved an inch from where she left him. "So, what brings you here, Miss Swan, apart from your legs, of course!"

"Caught me before I even thought about it," she smirks and then proceeds to talk. Emma lists many things that need to be done about the Sheriff's department archive and the need to buy a new car and the need to hire a new assistant and to build a new station. And while she speaks about all this inspiring bureaucracy, Regina feels Henry's hand running up and down her left leg, making its way to her center to find her still warm and wet. He plants a silent kiss on her thigh and moves under her desk, kneeling in front of her and once again running his fingers between her folds, teasing her entrance and pinching her clit.

She swallows hard a few times while trying to focus on what Emma is saying, but she's almost lost. Regina then decides to cut the monologue and send her friend away because she's on the verge of uttering a very loud moan because Henry is lazily fucking her pussy and sucking her clit and running his short nails along the smooth skin of her right leg.

She manages to push Henry away getting up and asking her friend if they could talk the next day because she was not feeling well at the moment.

"Sure," Emma says, and stares at Regina for a long moment. "Is everything okay, Regina?" She asks, trying to read the brunette's eyes. "Henry told me you have been tired lately."

 _Of course I have, he's been fucking me every day._ "I'm fine," she tells Emma with an annoyed look in her face. "I'm just working a lot lately, but nothing I can't remedy with proper rest during the weekend."

"Yeah, you look tired. I'm going to cancel the weekend with Henry so that he can stay with you."

"There is no need to cancel your plans, Emma," Regina tries to reason, but the blonde is determined to let her friend rest and their son take care of her.

"You know Henry is capable of taking care of you," Regina feels his hand slipping under her skirt and she presses her thighs together trying to stop his eager fingers to reach her sex.

"I know that, but it's not fair to cancel your plans with him just because of me," she begins, but Emma shakes her head and insists it is okay.

"Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to camp with mom and dad. They owe me lessons to survive in the woods," she looks over Regina's shoulder with a strange glint in her eyes, something that Regina recognizes from her own experience. Wasn't for the distraction coming from down the desk, Regina would bet something else was happening between parents and daughter. But she doesn't judge. She can't.

And when Emma leaves 10 minutes later saying she will be back the next morning, Regina casts a silence spell and locks the door magically. It's almost the end of the working day so she decides to dismiss her secretary. And the office now is empty for herself and her very horny son.

"Damn you, Henry, I told you to stay quiet," she begins angrily. He emerges from under the desk and smirks before she grabs him by his jacket to plant a heated kiss on his lips, tongue tangling and fighting for control. He moans as her hand travels down his body and lightly touches the front of his pants. She pushes him onto her chair and kneels before him. Regina unbuttons his flies and pushes his pants down along with his boxers. His cock is hard and inviting. She wraps her lips around him and feels it throbbing on her tongue. She touches herself while sucking his shaft, humming and moaning with the way he pulses inside her mouth.

Henry throws his head back, struggling to control his hips to keep from moving them up and to fuck Regina's mouth the way he wants. He knows she loves it, but he wants to let her do it her way this time, and so she swirls her tongue around the tip of his cock, fondles his balls and plays with his warm length for a real long time until Henry whimpers, begging for her to stop teasing him.

"So you want to fuck, mommy?"

"Yes!"

"As you wish, baby!"

Regina turns her back to him, taking his cock in her hand to slowly lower herself onto him. Henry groans deep in his throat with the view of her perfect ass and the feel of her always so tight pussy enveloping his cock perfectly.

Regina loves the feel of his pulsing shaft stretching her deliciously until she's sitting on his lap, taking him fully inside her. She groans as he squeezes her waist, hands running up and down her sides until they sit still on her hips, slowly moving them up and down his length.

She lets him guide her movements for a few moments before she takes his hand to put them over her breasts. Regina shifts her body slightly and plants her hands on his thighs and starts bouncing on his cock. Up and down, quick movements, her walls fluttering around him every time he pushes his cock up when her hips slam down.

And it takes only a few minutes for him to hold her still on his lap, tongue running up the side of her neck, tasting the saltiness on her skin as she pants, struggling to speak, and gyrating her hips, back rubbing against his chest, a plea leaving her hips when he gets up and bends her body over her desk, pushing papers everywhere.

Henry slaps her ass once, twice, many times as he thrusts in and out, loving the way her walls flutter around his cock, the slickness of her sex enveloping his senses in a way that he can't help but erase everything around them. There is only this delicious sensation spreading all over his body, his skin breaking into goose bumps and his breathing shallow as he thinks his heart is about to jump out of his chest.

He pulls her body up, hands covering her breasts, teeth nipping her ear lobe gently as he slows down the thrust of his hips, lazy movements in contrast with the frantic way he was fucking her just a minute ago.

"Henry…" Regina whimpers, a desperate plea in her tone as she tries to push her hips back against his in a way he would go back to the quick shallow thrusts that were making her head spin uncontrollably.

"Yes mom," he breathes a hot whisper into her ear, rolling her right nipple between his fingers nipping at the back of her neck, making Regina vaguely wonder if she'll have a bruise in the morning.

"Please…" she can't form a single coherent thought for her mind is foggy, blacked out by the intense feelings her son conjures up every time he fucks her like this.

"What do you want, mom? I won't know if you don't tell me."

"Bastard!" Regina rolls her eyes for a moment and looks over her shoulder, shaking her head as Henry's hand grasp her hips and he drives himself inside her with such force she actually screams.

"What did you call me again?"

"Bastard," she replies only to scream again, louder this time, as his thrust is even harder than the previous one. Regina feels his cock pulsing, the possessiveness in the way he's holding her hips make her rock them slightly in hopes to create some friction. She's desperate for more.

"Sometimes I think you do this on purpose," his husky tone fills her mind with anticipation as he's still, balls deep inside her. "Sometimes I am sure you do this on purpose," and he bends her body forward, a hand on her shoulder keeps her pinned to her desk as his voice reaches her once again. "You know I hate it when you call me like that," he begins, fisting his free hand on her hair and pulling her body back to suck on her neck in a way Regina knows he won't let her heal the bruise that will come in the morning. "And you must pay for upsetting me like that."

Henry doesn't see it, but Regina grins, gasping as he slams his cock inside her over and over again before he raises her right leg over the desk, changing the angle of his thrusts, reaching deeper with each slam of his hips against hers, the sound of their skin slapping together the perfect music for his ears in a day that was overall awful.

And Henry fucks and fucks her, driving himself harder and faster, loving the strangled moans and loud screams that are leaving his mom's lips with each of his thrusts. A warm sensation spreads all over his body, the tight sensation in the pit of his stomach telling him he's closer than he thought.

"Of fuck mom," he utters brokenly, pulling her back to him, licking the shell of her ear as her soft purrs intensify the fire within his limbs, his body screaming for release, but he would not let himself go before his mom.

"Yes, like that baby… fuck mommy… harder… please Henry…" and broken words after whispered wishes and the smart help of herself pinching and rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts sends Regina deep into the precipice of pleasure, her mind so full of the sensations he's given her from the moment she snatched him from the station that she can barely register when he shudders violently on top of her body, coming deep into her cunt, breathing shallowly as his body goes limp and he leans on her body for a few moments, gasping and trying to keep himself upright before he gives up, sinking into her leather chair.

And she's gorgeous and amazing, and looks deliciously debauched with her legs still wide open, he thinks, as his cum drips slowly onto the dark wood of her desk. Henry then plants his feet on the floor and gets closer to the desk, smirking as Regina's moan echoes inside her office in the very moment his mouth close around her sex.

"Henry… _oh fuck, yeah, just like that_ … What are… what are you doing… _oh damn, do that again_ …?"

"Cleaning up the mess, of course, I'm a good son after all," and as he grins up at her, dipping three fingers inside her, obviously trying to start the fire once again as he laps his own seed from her pussy, Regina wonders what in the world did she do to have such naughty boy as her son (and lover), but more importantly why was she so lucky to have him after all the bad things she did in the past.

* * *

 **So, I found this one incomplete in the middle of the mess that my files are and I'm so glad my muse cooperated with me tonight. Any mistakes are on me.**

 **Share your thoughts, please, reviews make my day better.**


	21. Happy Anniversary

**Daddy Charming is back!**

 **PS.: If you happen to like Hook, I don't recommend you to read this, it's not very pleasant for him.**

* * *

It is Emma and Killian's anniversary party.

Five years of marriage and Emma has nothing to complain about him. He's loving, caring, sweet and willing to do everything she wants. He is the perfect husband, the type of guy any woman would love to have as a life time partner. And Emma believes he is exactly that and she sort of loves him, but…

But since day one (to be perfectly honest since before they even met), Emma had someone else in her life and she had no willpower to give up on him. Sometimes she thinks she's some sort of pervert for cheating on her husband with her own father of all men in Storybrooke, but frankly she doesn't care at all, but things weren't like that in the beginning.

 _At first she tried with all her might to end this twisted relationship, mostly based on fantastic sex, she started with David weeks before she met Killian. Of course her mother had no idea about what used to happen on Thursday nights when they would start watching the football game waiting for her to go upstairs, leaving them all alone for the rest of the night. Sometimes David would go to his bed with a grin and the taste of Emma's pussy on his tongue just minutes before the sun started rising in the distant horizon._

 _Yes, she tried hard for two long weeks. Well, it seems a pretty short period of time, but for them was torture, especially for Emma who had to keep living with him, sharing the same roof, meals and Sunday afternoon time, because Snow said it was important to be together for as long as they could once their lives were so busy during the week._

 _Killian was there for her, trying to understand why she was so closed off during that time, begging her to tell him what was going on. That was probably the only time she truly felt like beginning a relationship with him was a mistake. As sweet and loving and supportive as he always were, Killian also managed to be incredibly annoying when she wasn't in the mood to talk to him or anyone else, which means those two weeks were pure hell for her._

 _Then, she gave up the fight when the pirate had to jump a portal opened with a bean that was found when they found out their true enemy in the form of the Blue Fairy. Neverland was the destiny and for a few days he'd be there to help Rumplestiltskin retrieve some of Pan's magical objects as well as some of the plants as dangerous as the dreamshade. That was the time Emma needed to clear her head, make some decisions and ever since she never looked back._

 _One night she and David were working together, something that proved to be almost impossible with all the history they shared, when Emma asked him if he could accompany her to the Jolly Roger because she managed to forget her gun inside Killian's cabin._

 _Obviously she didn't set anything up, at that point she just wished she could go back to David's arms and stay there for as long as she could, but it happened anyway when his hand brushed hers as he asked things about the pirate and their relationship, a hint of jealousy and anger sipping through the mask of utter disdain he was trying to wear._

 _And they fought. A heated exchange of cruel words meant to hurt each other, even if the only thing they truly wanted at that moment was seek each other out and end the unbearable agony they found themselves in._

 _David was the one who snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her to him, fusing their lips in a kiss filled with anger and sadness and pain and a great deal of relief as she opened her mouth to his eager tongue._

 _Her arms wounded around his neck, sloppy kiss after sloppy kiss until they fell on the bed, clothes being torn apart and thrown everywhere until they were skin to skin, the heat making it nearly impossible to bear the intense sensations embracing their bodies. Still, they didn't move out of the bed for the rest of the night. Instead, they stayed there sharing soft kisses and light touches, reacquainting with each other after two weeks that looked like an eternity._

So yes, that was the first time she's ever cheated on someone in her life. She was horrified by the idea of cheating on any of the few boyfriends she had because she truly believed no one deserved that, but…

Here she is, in the back yard of her big house, hidden behind the little storage room where her husband stocks all the pirate stuff he doesn't use anymore, with her skirt pulled up, her breasts bouncing back and forth, her nipples hard with the cool breeze and David's cock driving in and out of her wet heat.

The house is full of people celebrating her anniversary just like Killian didn't want it to be. The idea was hers and Emma was quite proud of herself as she saw the list of people only growing, meaning that she would also have a little bit of a different celebration while her lovely husband was distracted with everyone attending the event.

David fists her hair and pulls her head back, stilling his movements and taking a few steps forward until he's pressing her front to the cold wall right in front of them. He pulls his cock out until only the tip remains inside her. He looks down to see his length glistening with her wetness, grinning with utter satisfaction of knowing that ever since the day they had sex in the Jolly Roger's cabin she was never again able to let him go.

"Are you remembering your wedding day, darling?" He asks and slowly drives himself in again, remaining inside her, feeling her walls flutter around him.

"You know I am and you know why I decided to make this big party tonight," she splays her hands against the wall as David slowly pulls his cock out of her pussy and slams back in. She sighs, smiling as he nips her shoulder gently.

"Of course I do, how can I forget that while your mother got your stupid pirate drunk I was fucking this pussy and this ass?" He pressed his thumb against her puckered hole, slipping it inside, feeling her clenching his digit tightly. "How can I forget that later I watched him licking your pussy and actually eating my cum in the process? How can I forget that after he passed out we fucked for the rest of the night? Best night of my life!"

"No, but we were purposefully so loud, yet the idiot slept like a baby, so peacefully," she chuckles and bends forwards, rocking her hips in time with his lazy thrusts.

"Well, after two bottles of rum, I wouldn't expect him to be very useful," she smiles and recalls how embarrassed she made him feel after their supposedly failed wedding night.

David kneads her hips and fills her to the hilt, the throbbing of his cock making Emma's eyes roll to the back of her head, as a loud moan escapes her luscious lips, plump and red from the way he kissed her earlier.

And just at that moment, when she didn't think she could have more fun, her beloved husband bursts out of the kitchen door, a bottle of beer in his hand as he looks around the back yard, getting closer and closer to where she and David are. Question is: they are very well protected by a cloaking spell.

He can't see them and how David's fingers dig into her flesh, the coming bruises in the morning a reminder of how good he fucks his lovely daughter. He can't hear them as she moans louder and louder with every step Killian takes closer to them, oblivious to his wife getting herself intensely fucked just feet away from where he's standing, looking this way and that, a look of concern as he shouts back to the house, warning Leroy that Emma isn't there.

"Best idea ever to use all these spells around us," David whispers into her ear, nipping her earlobe gently as his hips come to a halt, cock still buried inside her.

Emma pushes him away from her, grinning as she turns to face him, stroking his cock and conjuring a stool, high enough for him to do what she really craves tonight.

She sits on it and bends her waist slightly over the small back of the stool, looking over her shoulder and winking at her father.

"You know what to do, daddy," she speaks casually as she twists her wrist to conjure a bottle of lube she hands him. David's jaw apparently falls to the floor because he simply stares at her, mouth opened in awe.

She winks and he smirks back. He tosses the bottle to the floor after lubing up his fingers. He nips her right butt cheeks as he presses two fingers into her entrance, gently pushing them in until he's slowly thrusting in and out. He reaches for her breast to squeeze and roll her nipple between the fingers of his free hand, her skin warm and inviting as they keep looking at Killian calling her cellphone, desperation etched all over his handsome features.

"This is fun," David chuckles, adding a third finger and pumping them in and out as she giggles the moment her husband manages to trip on his feet and fall flat on the floor, face covered in mud when he plants his hands on the overly wet grass.

"He's such a clueless puppy," her voice comes out in a raspy groan, momentarily muffled when he takes his fingers out of her and push them into her mouth. He always does these kinky things whenever he's too excited, which means she's achieved her goal tonight. "I'm going to let him fuck me tonight, I think," she completes and turns to David with a devilish smirk on her face. "After all I'll be very slippery, right daddy?"

"Sometimes you're such a slut," David chuckles and closes his eyes, shaking his head and groaning as he looks down to see his cock twitching with the mere thought of fucking her beautiful tight ass.

"I blame you, I was innocent and pure in the past," she replies, grinning as he slaps her ass a couple of times.

"I bet you'd like to go back being innocent and pure," he suggests jokingly, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Never in a million years, I'm quite happy with the life I have now," she gestures towards Killian, who's now yelling at Regina, both red in the face and with challenging fingers pointed at each other's faces. "I have the perfect husband, who's as clueless as a closed door," she laughs, looking back and winking at her father before adding. "And I have the perfect dad, who fucks me good whenever I want." David rolls his eyes and laughs, a hearty sound that fills Emma's heart with happiness.

He pushes his fingers back inside her, thrusting a few more times before he squats down to simply run his tongue up and down a couple of times just the way she loves it. David realizes then that intensity of his arousal will not let him enjoy her ass as much as he wants to, so he calms himself a bit by simply turning her around to suck on her nipples, nipping both and marking her breasts with his teeth and peppering her collarbone, neck and jaw with tiny kisses.

"As much as I love when you do this, and believe me I love it a lot, we're not here for tenderness."

She's on fire, David thinks, and he couldn't be happier to celebrate her wedding anniversary with her like this. And he picks up the bottle from the floor and pours some on his cock, stroking it lazily as he sprays tiny kisses all over Emma's back, loving the way she whimpers when his stubble scratches her soft skin.

"Stop teasing," she breathes a plea, whimpering when he lands a hand yet again in her ass, squeezing the supple flesh and planting a wet kiss at the base of her neck.

"Someone's desperate," he tries, chuckling when she huffs, looking back and glaring at him.

"Not as much as you are," she counters, hand reaching behind her to stroke his length once, twice, many times until he's whimpering, breathing heavily and begging her to stop. "You were the one teasing me, so I had to pay back accordingly."

She's grinning. He's breathing heavily.

 _I'm so fucked. I'm so damn fucked with this woman in my life._

The words float around his head as he strokes his cock, heart pounding fast, satisfaction leaving a sweet taste in his mouth. David licks his lips and takes two steps forward and he slowly pushes the tip of his cock to her entrance, the quiet moan making him smile as he presses himself more firmly against her tight ring of muscles.

When the head of his shaft slips inside her warm ass, David takes a deep breath and rests his hands on her slim waist, pushing himself inside her until he's balls deep and groaning with the way she squeezes his cock. He loves this sensation, this connection so unique and theirs.

And as the music echoes in the back yard, chattering coming from the packed up kitchen, Emma Swan moans deep as her father pounds her ass over and over, groaning and cursing, as he tells her how good it feels to fuck her like this and how tight she is for him. Their sweat mingling when he bends over her back to whisper how delicious he ass feels around him, how good it feels to fuck his girl.

His hands grasp her hips and he pounds her over and over, her moans are louder and she curses and begs and he watches her hands furiously working her clit and the damp sound of their skin slapping together and her sexy moans are enough to drive him over the edge as David comes, his seed splashing deep inside her ass before he pulls his cock out and strokes himself dry all over the small of her back.

* * *

Half an hour later, David and Emma open the front door of her house, everybody looking at them as Killian hugs her tightly, mumbling how worried he was because she suddenly vanished from the party.

"Work stuff, Killian," she replies, pushing him away from her. "There's no need for this kind of drama."

"Yes, mate, I was with her. She was safe," David adds firmly, his Sheriff demeanor is enough to convince the former pirate that his wife was never in danger as he thought.

"Thank you, David," Killian thanks he father-in-law and holds Emma, who's facing her father, grinning as she winks, a mouthed promised leaving her lips.

"At the station, tomorrow morning."

He only nods, turning his back to get a drink, grinning with the knowledge that her poor husband will have a bit of fun later and will probably lap David's cum out of her pussy as Killian has unknowingly done so many times before, but tonight is special. Tonight it's their anniversary night.

* * *

 **Hey guys, another update. You might be thinking I'm super crazy, but it's not the case. I've been writing this one for the past month or so and today my muse helped me out a lot. I hope you like it.**

 **But more importantly, this is a well-educated response to an anon review I got on that insulted not only me, but my followers. I won't let anyone insult my people! I could've answered in so many ways, but I decided to do it the best way possible: publishing another chapter today. So rejoice that an idiot pissed me off, there's more now for you.**

 **Sorry about the rant, I don't like people being mean to others, it's pointless and show an absolute lack of sympathy and overall idiocy from this person. So yeah, I feel good I could pull this off.**

 **And to finish, please do review. I'm still shaken by the words, but extremely proud of myself with this one.**


	22. Trapped

**Unbeat'd. Mistakes on me and all that jazz, but written with love and a bit of lust ;)**

* * *

 **It's snowing outside. Nobody leaves. Everybody have fun.**

* * *

"You guys are insatiable, I can't believe this."

Henry jumps when he hears Emma's voice. His eyes follow the sound to catch her putting the bags with everything for their weekend on the kitchen counter. _Poofing_ in and out of places has its advantages, especially when Storybrooke faces some pretty heavy snow storms. Right now, there are a lot of inches of snow outside and no one is leaving their home. Still, it's a damn horrible jump scare.

"Fuck ma, don't do that!" Henry speaks in a rush, putting a hand over his chest, dramatically gesturing towards her. "But can you blame us?" He asks, and winks at her before going back to what he was doing.

Emma smirks while looking at them for a moment. She stores everything she bought for the long weekend ahead and heads upstairs to take a quick shower. She fixes her hair, tying it in a high ponytail, and rubs some scented lotion all over her body before heading down stairs to have some fun.

Henry is still very much focused on sucking David's cock when she stops at the foot of the stairs and looks at them. Henry's eyes are closed and his expression is one of absolute concentration, even when he whimpers at the way David pushes his hips slightly up, forcing his shaft further inside the young man's mouth.

Emma watches them for a moment, stunned by the beauty of the scene in front of her. She rubs her thighs together for some friction for her pussy throbs and she feels the surge of warmth pooling between her legs.

She sits beside David on the couch, and fuses her mouth to his while her hand runs up and down his torso, also tracing the tight muscles of his chest. Emma nips his bottom lip, groaning when she feels a finger rubbing her clit. She gasps, instinctively opening her legs wider as she feels David's hand twist, a finger slipping inside her we heat. He groans and fucks her pussy, enjoying the breathy whimpers leaving her mouth.

She looks at him when he takes his fingers out of her and moans as he sucks his digits, closing his eyes to savor her taste. Emma bucks her hips forward when he places his hands between her legs again, and turns her head to flick her tongue over his nipple, nipping the soft flesh hard enough to mark him. He gasps.

David's eyes are closed, shallow breaths living his half parted lips. She knows he's holding back, knows he does not want to moan despite Henry's attention to his cock and her eager hands touching him. She then smirks when an idea pops in her head.

"Move over Henry," she commands, showing where he should kneel. Henry looks at her curiously when she joins him on the floor, taking David's cock in her hand.

Emma licks the underside of David's shaft slowly, from base to tip, flicking the tip of her tongue against the slit of her father's cock before taking only the head into her mouth to suck it hard. She looks up at him and grins when he throws his head back, finally releasing the moan that was trapped in his throat.

Henry just stares at the way Emma is sucking David's cock, taking him fully inside her mouth, licking his balls. David's hand flies to her head, holding her still by her ponytail before he starts guiding her, setting the pace he likes for a few long moments. Emma releases his cock with a popping sound and looks up at her son, winking and telling him without words to join her.

David's mind is foggy, but he manages to yelp when he feels both Emma's and Henry's mouths close around him. Henry takes the head into his mouth as Emma licks and plays with his balls gently. And they move all over his shaft, sucking the head, licking the length, taking the balls into their mouths. And when they close their mouths together around David's shaft once more he moans loud enough to wake the entire building. Good thing they are the only family living in this place.

David looks down at them and gently places his hands on their shoulders, stilling their movements. Both Emma and Henry look up and wait. She's quite sure she knows what he's going to do, and when he starts thrusting his hips up, his cock sliding easily between their mouths, Henry groans and Emma grins. The night is young and when her father comes all over their faces, she senses this is going to an epic one.

David thinks it's about time to move out of this loft. It's too small for their family. Even before everything between them changed, he was trying to imagine how the perfect home would look like.

For starters, the living room had to be at least twice the size of the one where he's right now. That way, he could have more than one couch maybe armchairs as well. And there would be a lot of space for them to move, because it's so annoying to bump into each other when one is like he is right now with his cock disappearing into Emma's silky pussy while she sucks Henry's cock.

She's on her back, legs parted, hands on Henry's thighs. She's humming around him, her hair spread beautifully as she's working Henry's shaft, gripping him firmly between her lips each he drives his cock into her mouth. Henry moans desperately reaching out for something to hold on to so he will not let the strangled whimper out. He is breathing fast when she grips the base of his cock and hollows her cheeks, sucking only the head into her mouth until a popping sound lets him know she released him. She swirls her tongue around him a few times before she drops her head on his thigh, whimpering when David slams his cock deeper inside her.

Emma shifts her body and David protests when she gets up and heads to the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asks when she picks up a glass and pours some water. He sits on the nearby stool and waits, eyebrows creasing in annoyance. David glares at Henry as he starts laughing at the faces his handsome companion makes.

"Relax, grandpa," Henry begins, smiling wickedly at David before he adds. "Give her a break, you will like it, believe me!"

David's eyes flash with something resembling impatience – he has no idea what Henry is talking about –, but he quickly replaces it with anticipation, as his cock twitch in his hand when Emma turns her back, opening the fridge, purposefully teasing them both when she bends forward to grab something to eat.

"Blueberries!" she shouts happily, chewing some before handing a few to them. Emma sits on the couch, crossing her legs and closing her eyes, humming, when the taste coats her mouth.

"What's this all about?" David asks, the edge of impatience in his voice making Emma laugh. She shakes her head and taps the right side of the couch, asking him to sit by her side.

"Refilling my energy, dad, because I may be the savior, but I have my limitations," she explains.

She looks over at Henry, who's now gulping some water, and smirks. Apparently, he did not get what was about to happen. Emma feels such intense thrill to surprise her father yet again that she almost jumps in anticipation. She's suddenly aware of her own body, the heat coming off of every pore, the rapid beating of her heart, the buzzing sound in her ears, the goose bumps spreading all over her skin. Everything magnified with the knowledge that she's about to give her father something her own mom was never capable of giving to him.

Henry comes closer, pressing a light kiss to her lips, lingering long enough for her to gasp when he pulls her right nipple between his fingers, rolling it for a moment before he pulls back and sits by her side on the couch.

Emma has a leg thrown over David's left leg; his fingers are running up and down her folds, one occasionally brushing her entrance, but never venturing in. He loves the sounds she makes when he teases her, and like that they stay for a while. The soft purr and quiet whimpers coming from her lovely mouth always spur him on to kiss her, and he does exactly that. His tongue tangles with hers, both moaning when she holds his cock firmly, stroking him a few times before she breaks the kiss, smiling beautifully.

She's the one pressing her lips against his this time. As she nips his bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth, earning a groan from her father, Emma gets up and turns her back to him.

She doesn't go far, once she straddles Henry's hips, placing full weight on his lap and fusing her lips to his. After long heady minutes, Henry breaks the kiss, panting, and buries his face between her breasts, grabbing the two perfect round globes and sucking on them, occasionally pulling her rosy nipples between his teeth to graze them gently. He keeps working her breasts for a while, pulling and squeezing and nibbling hard enough to leave a few teeth marks behind. Henry was always infatuated of Emma's tits, and he never misses a chance to eagerly suck on them, as his hands run down her belly and slip between her legs, fingers running between her slick folds.

"Always so wet, ma," he speaks slowly, pressing his thumb to her clit and circling it firmly, pushing a finger inside her wet heat and grinning as she moans quietly. "You're so warm, so slick. I love to taste your pussy; I love your taste in my mouth. I love to push my tongue inside your cunt and make you cum until you can't take it anymore."

Henry makes her look at him as he pulls his finger out of her and suck it eagerly, closing his eyes and moaning. Emma groans and drops her head to his shoulder, gripping his biceps so hard he actually whimpers. She apologizes, saying she's going to make it up for him. Emma takes his cock in her hand and sinks herself onto Henry's length, both groaning as he reaches for her hips, holding them in place as she looks down with a mischievous grin in her lips.

"Pick this up, dad," she throws a bottle to David, who's enjoying the view in front of him, hand flying up and down his cock. He has no idea what that is or where it was. He almost lets the small object fall, but manages to take it just in time, and when he realizes what it is, his jaw drops and he stutters.

"You… you don't. It… it can't be…"

"Why it can't be? I overheard you talking to August the other day at the station and how enthusiastic you seemed to actually be in this position. You didn't notice me there, but I was taken by the prospect of having you both in me almost instantly. I wanted it so bad. And I thought about it for some time, and when I decided to tell Henry about it, he agreed to do it in a flash."

Emma's smile is bright and beautiful. Henry's is devilish and full of anticipation. She winks at her dad and turns her attention to Henry, who's lazily sucking on her right breast. His big hand covers the other one, pinching her nipple hard enough to make her whimper.

David stares at them for a full minute with a dumb expression on his face. It looks like he can't believe what's about to happen, but also can't wrap his mind around the fact that by the end of the night one of his biggest fantasies will be fulfilled thanks to his smart daughter.

Emma snaps her fingers in front of him, and only then David realizes she is on her feet and looking at him curiously. She asks if everything is alright, if he wants to pass this on to another day, but he shakes his head.

"I want this, so much it actually pains me physically," he begins and adds when she reaches for his cock, stroking it gently. "I just never imagined you two would be here when it finally happened."

Henry only observes as Emma cups David's neck, bringing his mouth to hers to plant a heated kiss on his lips. Her free hand travels from his chest down, touching his belly until she holds his cock in her hand again, the lube once firm on his grip, falls with a thud next to Henry's foot. She breaks the kiss, nuzzling his cheek and smiling when he kisses the tip of her nose.

Emma crouches down to pick the bottle up when she feels a hard slap on her ass. Turning around, she glares at Henry, who's now stroking his cock and grinning.

"What?"

"You know I don't like that."

"True," he replies and adds without fear of what she might do in case she decides to use her magic. "Still, it doesn't change the fact that I simply adore to slap that ass."

"You are unbelievable," Emma shakes her head.

She pats his face lovingly and turns her attention to David. She pours some lube on her hand and strokes him, coating his entire shaft, giving him a light squeeze and tosses the bottle on the couch, turning to Henry, straddling his hips and sinking herself onto his hard cock again. The young man's moan echoes through the stillness of the loft, and takes David out of his trance.

He watches them for a few moments, grinning at the way they move in sync. He reaches for her, hands stroking the tender flesh of Emma's ass cheeks while she slowly rocks her hips up and down Henry's shaft, the image of her ass bouncing almost makes him forget what he needs to do. Then he pours some of the lube on his fingers and parts her ass cheeks, pushing one finger at a time, slowly thrusting in and out, lubing her up enough to take his cock.

And when David runs the tips of his fingers over Emma's hips, making her completely still her movements, he places a gentle kiss to the back of her neck, squeezing one of her breasts before he lifts his right leg for leverage on the couch. He runs his shaft up and down her ass cheeks a few times before he stops right on her entrance.

"Are you really sure about this, Emma?"

He asks knowing full well that he'll be devastated if she gives up, but he has to be sure because David knows this one little step will further the way their relationship has changed and will open knew possibilities for the three of them in a whole new way.

"Yes," she whispers, slowly rocking her hips back. "If I wasn't, I would never have begun any of this in the first place," she breathes out, desperate for him to stop doubting her intentions.

"You know, grandpa," Henry speaks with the most serious tone he's ever heard from him in any of their encounters at the loft. "It's time to stop thinking. Acting right now is the only thing that matters and if you don't do it, I'll fuck her for the both of us."

David gasps when Henry thrusts into her as though reassuring his grandfather that he will not lose his night because he's suddenly doubtful.

"Besides," he adds, smirking knowingly at David. "We both know how much she loves a cock stretching her ass."

Those words are apparently enough to melt the doubts away and in the next second, David is carefully pushing his cock into her tight ring of muscles.

It takes a few seconds, but as soon as the head of his length slips inside her, David pushes himself all the way in, loving how tight she feels around him and groaning as he feels Henry's cock practically brushing against his through the thin layer of skin separating them.

They stand still for a moment to give Emma the time to adjust to having both of them inside her, especially because they are exactly average. Nature was incredibly generous to them and she is more than willing to take advantage of that.

Then, when she rocks her hips slowly, Henry places his hand on her waist and David remains still for a moment when she feels his grandson's hips move up, thrusting hard inside her. The sheriff pulls his cock out until only the tip remains inside her and slams back in, well aware of how Emma likes to get fucked.

And they slowly move together, awkwardly so in the beginning, with Henry thrusting his cock up Emma's cunt as David tries to refrain himself from pounding away inside her.

She tells them what to do, how to move and soon she's begin them to fuck her faster and harder when Henry and David find the perfect pace as their cocks keep brushing together, her moans spurring them on, the heat of their bodies mending together.

Henry's thumb press against her clit, his other hand grasping her ass and kneading the supple flesh as David grips her hips tightly, driving himself faster, moaning incoherently as he bends his body forward, chest touching her sweat back, hand turning her face to his for a bruising kiss as she grunts when the orgasm shatters her every thought into oblivion, her body singing a song she loves to feel hum throughout her veins.

They give her a minute or so as her eyes refocus and her body relax, her chest pressing to Henry as he speaks soothing words to her ears, David kissing her shoulders gently.

She looks down at Henry and then back at her father, a satisfied smile gracing her beautiful futures.

"Now, this is what I'm here for, so keep going you two, I want more," she slams her hips down to Henry's cock. He groans and feels the tightness ease a bit as David's dick slips out of her ass.

"It will help a lot if you behave," David begins, slapping his cock a couple of times against her entrance before he slips himself inside her in a swift movement, earning a whimper.

"I'm a good girl, what are you talking about?" She replies and grounds her hips again against Henry's and he's the one now to protest.

"Stop that ma, you're not helping," he thrusts up her wet heat, a scream leaving her lips as David slams back inside her at the same moment.

In that moment, grandfather and grandson look at each other and decide to play her game and give as much as she wants. And they pound and pound her holes, awkwardly at first, but soon enough they find a rhythm, in and out in sync, groaning with the tightness enveloping their cocks and loving her loud moans and teasing whimpers as Emma tells them over and over that she wants more, she needs more.

Then, when she is rocking her hips in time with her two favorite men in the world, enjoying the way they're stretching her so impossibly good, she feels her second orgasm hit her like a sucker punch, her breathless shout spurs both David and Henry on and soon enough they are the ones moaning and gripping her tender body, squeezing her delightful curves and coming hard, spilling their seed deep into her body.

Henry is not sure if it's been 5 minutes or 5 days. He's not sure if this was true or a wild dream. He's not sure about his surroundings or the sounds reaching his ears. The only thing he's sure about is the fact that he's just had the best sex of his life.

He opens his eyes to realize Emma's body is still rocking slightly against his as he looks over her shoulder to see David still slowly pushing his cock in and out of her, riding out the last remains of his high, a satisfied grin on his lips as their eyes met.

It takes a moment or two, but soon Emma is sprawled against David's chest her legs still on Henry's lap as the three of them enjoy a satisfying silence, still relieving the aftershocks of their activities.

"Why in the world didn't we do this before?" David wonders loud enough to be heard, head resting on the arm of the couch as his right hand draws random patterns in Emma's back.

"Because you're an idiot, that's why," Henry replies, picking up his shirt to clean up the cum that spilt out of Emma's pussy when she lifted herself up just to collapse on top of David's chest. "We have been trying to put this together for almost four months now, but you were always hesitant when I were to join the both of you," he adds calmly, even though David feels like his words came out a little too hostile.

"There's no need for that, Henry," Emma feels David's body tense up and speaks before her father says anything, she doesn't need them to fight. Not now. "Besides, it doesn't matter it took so long to happen. What matters in the end is that we had the best time ever together. I can't wait to do it again," she completes happily before she pinches David's nipple with her teeth.

"Well, I have to agree," Henry nods and bends over his waist to place a kiss on her right hip, looking up to see her giggle at the sensation. "It was more than worth to wait all this time," his hand now kneading her breast gently. "We should really do it again."

"We can do it now if you're up to."

The surprise in both Emma's and Henry's face is enough to make David laugh hysterically. They say nothing once either expected him to suggest another round so soon.

"Someone's already eager," Henry suggests, cock stirring once again at the prospect of fucking Emma's ass this time.

"It looks like we created a monster, Henry," Emma chuckles and pulls her father's head down to hers, linking their lips together as the young Charming's hand roam up and down her body, rubbing her ass cheeks enthusiastically.

"Oh, if double fucking my lovely daughter with my beloved grandson is being a monster," David states softly, right hand finding her pussy slippery and ready for more attention. "Then I never want to be myself again," he finishes with a wicked glint in his eyes as he pushes two fingers inside her and looks over to find Henry's eyes yet again full of lust and determination.

"Let's do it then," Emma shouts happily, kneeling on the couch and thinking that this snow storm could last for weeks and she would still be absolutely happy about it.

* * *

 **This was kinda ready for quite some time now. I just needed to actually wrap it up so I hope it came out good.**

 **Also, reviews are the greatest incentive ever.**

 **And to finish, Power's next chapter is closer to be published than you might think. Stay tuned!**


	23. Anyone you want

**It's a different kind of chapter... The choice is yours, dear reader ;)**

* * *

Two months. Two months since the last time he's done this.

She's arching her hips off the bed as his lips leave a wet trail in both her thighs, nipping the tender flesh, warm and tense with his ministrations. The ever increasing sounds coming out of her mouth tell him about the state of utter abandonment she's in as he closes his mouth around her clit, sucking it lightly before running his tongue flat between her pussy lips for a long moment.

He grins when she opens her legs wider. He loves when she is relaxed and willing, the wanton sounds leaving her mouth increasing his arousal.

She's writhing, eyes closed and uttering incoherent words as he holds her knickers and pulls them down slowly, staring up at her scrunched up face. He tosses them aside and promptly latches his lips onto her sex. She's wet, he realizes, so very wet he could just push his cock inside her and give her what he knows she wants. She has been deeply craving his mouth on her, his skin on hers, his lips, his soft voice, his cock sliding in and out of her wet heat. Everything.

He wets his fingers as he blows hotly against her pussy, enjoying her moans and the way her muscles flex each time his lips press against her clit. He starts finger fucking her, setting up a quick pace, her back arching off the bed and she sits up. He sees it. It's in her eyes how far gone she is, how easy it will be if he lets her come, if he lets her fell over that high where he took her so easily.

Her body is shining with sweat and her chest raises and falls rapidly, she's literally under his mercy. He could deny it again as he has been doing for the past 30 minutes, but he's cock is begging him to stop this game. He's rock hard and he knows she's tease him endlessly if he doesn't let her have her release.

The smile gracing his features only grows as his pace quickens, her moans turning into tiny muffled gasps as he finally takes his fingers out of her and laps at the wetness, his thumb pressing hard against her clit when she practically sits up, hand grasping his hand in place. His tongue slips briefly inside her, the taste of her overwhelming.

She pulls him up, kissing him hard, the taste of her own sex renewing her lust yet again.

"Welcome home, baby!" She smiles as her hand takes hold of his hard cock.

* * *

 **Reviews, folks, they fill up my heart with joy.**

 **PS.: I almost forgot to address something: you guys who don't like the cheating aspect of some chapters, especially regarding Charming, do you really think Snow doesn't know? Do you really think Charming is that clever to hide or to notice something? ;)**


	24. Here with me

This... this is new to me. A long-awaited pairing here. I hope you guys like it! :D

* * *

It's a hot afternoon in mid-July and they should be doing something else.

The children are busy with Killian and David sailing around the bay in the Jolly Roger. Emma is visiting her friends in Boston as she does every year. And they are alone and hidden from prying eyes behind the rusted walls of the loft.

Regina nuzzles her right cheek gently, smiling as a deep sigh leaves Snow's lips. A soft purr tells her that the young woman likes the way her hand runs through her short hair, massaging her scalp.

The air is stifling. The sunlight bathes the bedroom with golden rays that heat the already warm space. The sweat shining in their bodies make them look as divine as they feel at the moment.

"Tell me, Snow," Regina whispers, lips curving into a delighted smile when a shiver runs its way down her body. "What do you want?"

"Anything," she tries, wondering if it will be enough.

"Anything, you say," the queen looks intently into her eyes, swimming in her lust filled gaze, loving the way she's completely at her mercy.

"Yes, anything," Snow gasps when Regina's hair brush against the sensitive skin of her neck.

The mayor's lips leave a wet trail across her chest, light touches heightening the need she feels pouring out of of Snow's body.

It takes a second, or maybe a minute, Snow can't tell, as her trembling limbs prevent her from caring about anything else but the feel of Regina's hand placed in her inner thigh, teasing.

"Then I will give you what I want."

Regina turns Snow's face to her, fusing their lips in a searing kiss designed to leave them completely breathless. Her gasps in surprise as Regina's lips travel down to her cheeks, jaw, and neck.

Snow's hips jerk off the mattress when Regina's right hand cups her sex. She opens her mouth, but no sound comes out of it. The sensation of having Regina touching her so intimately is almost too much to bear.

"You're so soft," the queen whispers, kissing Snow's shoulder as she covers her breasts again licking them lazily.

"Oh," no other sound leaves Snow's lips as she fights to not give in, to not let Regina win.

"Oh, dear, don't fight against the inevitable."

After that, the queen's hand cups the princess' sex once again, her slim fingers venturing between her slick folds.

Regina groans when she feels the wetness coating her digits. She could, no, she should put her mouth on her, but she has no rush. She has time and she will use it wisely.

Snow gasps when the tips of Regina's fingers lightly touch her pussy. The sensation is foreign, but Snow knows she's just pretending, that soon she will be roughly taking her the way she always does.

Regina fingers run between her folds for a torturous long moment as she fights the urge to place herself between Snow's legs. This time it will be different as her middle finger slips gently inside Snow's wet heat. She withdraws it when the princess' hips jerks off the mattress, something Regina does not appreciate.

"If you keep doing that," she speaks softly, licking Snow's ear sensually, earning a deep moan when her teeth nip at the soft flesh of her neck. "I'm not going to give what I know you need."

The change is instantaneous, and the queen lifts her head and grins. She bites hard at the underside of Snow's right breast as a warning. Regina sees the compliance in her eyes before turning her attention to the wet pussy.

She slides her middle finger inside Snow again. She's drenched as she always is when Regina teases her cunt. The queen smirks at the soft purr that comes out of her mouth.

Snow's breathe is already shallow with the softest of touches as Regina's ministrations intensify. In and out. In and out.

Snow is usually vocal, demanding even, but today she's holding back. Regina loves that she's trying to control the uncontrollable. She pushes a second finger inside her, the gasp sounding so much louder in the stillness of the loft.

Regina fucks her younger lover slowly, adoring the way her body reacts, how it trembles with need.

"Tell me, Snow," Regina begins, kissing her lips gently. "Did you miss me?"

She doesn't answer right away. The memory of three long weeks flash in her mind. The answer is rather obvious. She whimpers and breaks the rules.

With eyes wide open, her hands leave the side of her pillow, fisting on Regina's hair, answering her question with eager lips and hands.

Time seems to be unimportant when she does this, Regina thinks, it's even useless as she covers Snow's lips with her own. Her hands wave through her dark hair; they pant hard when the need for air becomes too much to ignore.

"I missed you, too," Regina answers back simply. Her nails scratch Snow's side as she peppers kisses down her neck. The queen's lips travel south as she comes to a halt, staring longingly at Snow's wetness, looking up to see the fervor in her eyes. "Hasn't David given you what you need while I was away?"

"He did," she confirms, still mesmerized by the sight of her stepmother between her legs.

"So why are you so eager? I mean, I'm not complaining, but it's unsual…"

"He's not you."

"I… what?"

"He's never going to be like you. I know we do this a lot. Usually he's with us, but he doesn't know me like you do. It's different somehow, and whenever I can have you all to myself, I'd rather not talk about him."

Regina climbs up the bed and kisses Snow hard, overcome with emotion. The past is finally buried where it belongs.

And right now, the only thing that matters is the warmth of Snow's body against hers, their tongues tangled together. There's no fight for dominance, just the need to please each other.

Time slows down as their sweat bodies slide together. Their hands lost in curves, lips relearning secrets. Regina once again peppers her stepdaughter's body with hot kisses until her mouth covers her pussy.

A shiver runs down Snow's body when Regina's lips close around her clit, sucking on it hard as a couple of fingers slide into her wet heat.

She's drenched and eager.

She's impatient and soft.

She's hot and delicious.

And she belongs to her stepmother right now.

Regina nips her inner thighs; a hand grabbing hold of Snow's left leg.

"I hope we never get to be away this long ever again," Regina kisses her again. She presses her thumb to Snow's clit, rubbing it in frantic movements.

She goes down on her, dragging her tongue between Snow's folds, remembering how delicious she is.

Her fingers slip inside her again, fucking her fast as Snow's hips jerk off the mattress, a moan falling off her lips.

Her beloved stepdaughter pants desperately as her eyes lock with Regina's, a plea shining through the warmth of her loving gaze.

Regina then tugs Snow's body closer, leaning over her, lips ghosting over her face as she adjusts their hips together. After so many days, both gasp at the contact, the heat of their skin sips through their veins as hearts beat fast.

Snow has a wicked smile on her face as her right hand reaches for Regina's breast. She squeezes it gently as the queen rubs herself at Snow's thigh.

The anticipation for more makes them gasp and fall back to a desperate kiss that's all tongue and teeth. Regina adjusts her body, tugging Snow's hips close enough to feel the heat coming from her pussy.

She grasps Snow's left leg, raising it to her shoulder and rubbing herself to her thigh first. Regina looks down at Snow as their clits finally come together. They touch and rub quickly as their hips move faster. The clits cling together, the wetness easing the way their hips gyrate and grind, the moans falling out of their lips as sweat run down their skin.

It takes only a moment. Regina looks down and watches as Snow's breasts bounce beautifully. She bends forward, taking one tight nipple between her teeth, nipping gently before the queen touches her clit.

The gentle press of her thumb is enough to send Snow tumbling down over the edge. Her scream chases the silence away as Regina quietly finds her own orgasm.

She bends over Snow's form to place a wet kiss on her lips, both smile breathless and sated.

* * *

"That was amazing!"

"Yeah!"

"I really missed you."

"I know."

"But do you believe it?"

"Yeah, I do believe."

"Good, because I'm not the only one who missed you these days."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, prepare yourself, Henry has something set for you, I just don't know what it is."

"Worry not Snow, if he has something planned, I already have something in motion."

And like this they spent the rest of the afternoon just talking, kissing and laughing.

Regina realizes then, that life is easy when your family is as unique as theirs.

* * *

So, thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! ^_^


	25. Operation Thanksgiving - Part One

_Hello, everyone!_

 _ **First** , thanks for the latest reviews here and on AO3_ _, they cheer me up!_  
 _ **Second** , this is the first of possibly four little pieces featuring Henry and his family during Thanksgiving. I hope you like it!_  
 _ **Third** , this has some dirty talking and I'm not sure if it's the good type. Let me know, please!_  
 _ **Fourth** , I'll probably bring something up for Christmas as well, so feel free to throw some ideas, I love when you guys do that._  
 _ **Fifth** , don't forget this is as far from canon as possible._

 _Remember there's no beta work here. Mistakes on me._

 _And finally, everything is ABC's but the naughtiness... lol_

 _Now, on to the story!_

* * *

His cock was sliding easily inside her.

He would pound her fast and hard a few times, taking her so close to that mind blowing orgasm she so craved, just to change it all and fuck her slow and deep. It was frustrating.

Either way, his thrusts were driving her mad. The delicious feeling of his hands fondling her breasts was enough to send her over the edge. Still she knew he would not give her what she needed.

"You're so warm," he groaned, pushing his cock all the way in. She clenched her was tightly around him like she always does when she's too far gone in need to come. "I love how drench you are for me," he whispered, cockiness dripping out of his mouth as he fucked her slowly. "I love your cunt, mom!"

"And I will love you a lot more if you stop talking and fuck me."

Regina was holding on to dear life to an old pipe outside the Charming loft, hidden by the shadows of the night. She kept her moans at bay as best as she could as the sensation of Henry's cock pounding her was making her head spin. But she was getting frustrated.

Henry chuckled and kept fucking her slowly. "That's exactly what I am doing, it's not on me that you wanted to get fucked here and now."

He edged her so many times, frustrating her so hard she cursed herself for letting him call the shots this time. And that's why she rocked her hips into his a few times, taking him deeper (or trying to). It wasn't enough and it was at the same time as she felt Henry's hand close around her throat. He straightened her back and pressed her exposed breasts to the cold wall, licking her neck slowly.

"You're so eager tonight," he says, hands running up her sides as he pressed her front against the wall. He licked the shell of her ear and whispered into her skin. "Horny little sluts deserve cock up their butts, don't you agree mom?"

Regina should've said no. She should've just demanded the orgasm she was craving and go about her Thanksgiving obligations with the Charmings... But she couldn't resist when he stepped up like that and rubbed her deepest needs and desires right on her face.

She looked over her shoulder to find his eyes as dark as the night enveloping them. But wasn't for that (and the throbbing erection inside her) he's as calm as the sea. Oh boy...

"Tell me, mom, what do horny little sluts deserve?"

She was so desperate for something since he stopped pounding her that she fell right into his trap.

"Cock, they need cock," he pulled her back to cup her breasts and knead them before he pressed her breasts against the cold tiles once again. He nipped her neck and pushed himself inside her with a deep thrust. She gasped and felt as though her body was going to warm up the wall if he kept doing that.

"That's not the answer I want," he bit down hard on her left shoulder, making her open her mouth in a silent scream. He smirked as he knew she was holding herself way too hard. After all, they were right under his family's window.

"What. Do. Little. Horny. Sluts. Deserve?" He pointed each word with a deep hard thrust into her cunt.

She should've come right there, but the mere thought of him pounding her ass was enough to encourage her to keep her lust in check.

It was getting harder and harder to keep her mouth shut. The control needed to fuck just outside the Charming loft was almost gone. He was too good with his hands and lips, teasing her mercilessly. Henry was not going to give up. He never does when it comes to fuck his mom.

Regina felt his hand reaching for her clit to pinch it hard. He chuckled when she gasped, amused by the way she reacted to his fingers pressing against her core.

Her pussy was dripping wet as she felt her juices running down her thighs. She would give anything for him to just pound her and give her what she so desperately needed.

This is her son, tough; her sweet boy turned lover who has a gigantic weakness for anal sex ever since she let him fuck her ass a couple of months ago.

She shook her head and sighed, deciding to give him what he wanted. But it wasn't going to be as smooth as he thought.

"Horny little sluts," she spoke softly. "Deserve a big throbbing cock just like yours up their butts." Her words sounded sweet and loving. She looked back. He frowned. She waited.

Henry shrugged and smiled. "That's my mom speaking the truth!" He chuckled as he pulled his cock out of her pussy, her juices should be enough to ease his way inside her.

"Horny little sluts deserve to feel those balls slapping their pussies as that big cock gape them." She looked over her shoulder again to see his eyes lit up. She smiled.

"Horny little sluts also deserve that big cock filling her ass with hot, sticky cum and to suck it right after like they always do," she smirked as his eyes glossed over. His breath was so shallow she feared he would hyperventilate.

"But most importantly," her voice was deep and low, as she positioned him at her entrance. "Horny little sluts love when her boys stop teasing and fuck the hell out of them."

Henry groaned as the head of his cock slipped inside her thanks to her helping hand. He took a deep breath and pushed it deeper, feeling his body react to the way her ass always snugly closed around his shaft.

She's always so tight and so deliciously warm. He loves when she rocks her hips back in time with his thrusts, but tonight she's letting him do the job on his own. She's letting him take her as he pleases. And he goddamn will take her like never before.

"You're so tight, mom," he whispered against her neck, pushing his cock in and out slowly. He grazed her earlobe, loving the tiny gasps leaving her lips. Regina bent her body forward, rocking her hips against his, teasing him and loving the way his nails dug into her skin. Henry growled and decided that the time for gentleness was gone.

He pulled her hair, straightening her back to pound hard and deep, loving the way she gripped his cock every time he pushed inside her. Henry looked down and was suddenly mesmerized by the view of his cock sliding in and out of her. His free hand worked on its own and he slapped her hard, leaving a faint red print on her soft skin.

"Fuck mom," her hair fell on her shoulders, the scent mesmerizing his senses.

"That's… _oh yeah_ … that's exactly… _fuck!_... what I've been… _god_ … begging from you since we got here, boy!"

He felt heat flare up on his belly. The sudden surge of desire driving him close to insanity as he fucked her with deep thrusts. The delicious sound of skin slapping skin fueled his lust just like the first time he fucked her.

A couple crossed the alley, holding hands and walking fast. Henry's eyes bulged, but he realized a spell was protecting them. He smiled, pressing a kiss to her jaw as he reached out and rolled her clit between his fingers. Her body shook and her legs quivered when he felt her juices wet his fingers.

"This was an easy one," Henry teased, holding her against his chest.

Regina couldn't give a flying fuck to what he just said. Her moans were free now. The sounds would find someone's ears, but she was thankful her mind was clear enough for her to cast a silence spell alongside the cloaking one. Henry pressed warm kisses to her neck, waiting for her to come back from her high.

"Are you happy now, mom?" He pressed her closer to his chest, a hand on her hip and the other fondling with her left breast.

"Not really, there's still the last thing horny little sluts deserve, and you didn't give it to me just yet," Regina grinned as she felt Henry's body tense up. He pressed her body to the wall, hands now holding her hips in place, fingers digging deep into her flesh.

"You're such a slut," his head fell on her shoulder, lips touching her soft skin.

"I don't see you complaining," she chuckled, loving the gasp that left his lips when she rocked her hips against his.

"I'm not," he showered her neck and cheek with tiny kisses. "This is the right time to say I'm thankful to have you right here and like this."

"I'm thankful for everything you've given me this past year, Henry," she plants a gentle kiss on his lips. Her life is good, so very good. "But now isn't the time to get emotional, boy, fuck me!"

"Slut!"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. She bent forward once again and waited for one second. He gripped her hips tightly and fucked her hard. His cock slid inside her easily, pounding her hard and fast before he pulled his cock all the way out, leaving just the tip in.

"God, you're so hot, mom!"

She didn't say anything, just rocked her hips again and was rewarded with slow, deep thrusts ripping her senses to shreds. And it took a few thrust before he exploded, cock throbbing inside her, filling her to the hilt.

Henry's head was still spinning when he felt the cold breath of the wind blow his cock. He shivered and was about to cover himself when he felt lips touching the tip of his shaft. He looked down to watch Regina engulfing his whole cock, a smirk shining in her eyes.

"Oh fuck," he threw his head back and groaned.

Regina laughed out loud as she stroked his cock, delighted with his reaction.

"Happy thanksgiving, Henry!" Her mouth enveloped him yet again as he looked down to watch her cheeks hollow.

"Indeed, mom, indeed!"

* * *

 _So, thanks for reading. I hope it was a nice one because I liked this chapter. Also, reviews are love. Give me some love!_


	26. Operation Thanksgiving - Part Two

_Part two, as promised. This was a bit hard because there's something entirely new here. By the way, Charming Believer ahead of you._

 _Anyway, no beta work means that the mistakes are on me._

 _And characters and all that jazz are ABC's. The naughty mind guiding them is mine lol_

* * *

It all began 40 minutes earlier when David announced that he didn't buy enough beverages for the evening.

"Henry, can you come with me?"

"What's happened?"

"I miscalculated the drinks I bought and we are about to run out of practically everything."

"Wonderful!" Regina rolled her eyes and sipped the third glass of water after she and Henry arrived.

He was throwing a lot of wicked looks her way. He wanted to be home, in bed, ravishing her delicious body.

But thing is that he didn't know he was going to have some fun with his grandpa first.

* * *

"So, where are we going? I suppose we won't find many stores opened now."

"I have enough wine, beer and even soda in the trunk."

"What?"

"I lied!"

"Yeah, I just figured that out," Henry looked puzzled and suspicious, angry even. He couldn't believe David lied to take him out of the loft. "Why did you lie?"

"I have a debt to pay, remember?"

Henry blinked his mind racing fast. Of course, he remembered. So did his cock.

"Are you saying you want to pay it now?"

"Yes," David answered as he parked his car behind an abandoned building a mile away from the docks.

"I guess you should've asked me if I wanted to get the 'payment', don't you think?"

"Maybe, but I didn't want to take any chances. I knew there was a chance you'd say no."

"You're absolutely right because I have other plans tonight."

David eyed him and grinned. "Regina?"

Henry narrowed his eyes, studying David's face before nodding.

"Nice!"

Henry wasn't exactly happy at the moment, even with the prospect of banging his grandfather for the first time.

"Listen, I think we should go home, I don't think we..."

The words got lost when Henry felt David's hands pulling the zipper of his jeans down and popping the button free.

"What are you doing?" That was a dumb question, Henry realized as David pulled his cock out of his boxers and licked it from base to tip. He really wasn't expecting to have sex with David. Not tonight.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" The sheriff smirked and lowered his head, taking most of Henry's cock into his mouth. He wasn't fully hard yet, but that was changing fast, and Henry thought he was probably an insane nympho. He frowned to the thought and shook his head.

It was not his fault that both his mom and grandpa decided to have sex with him tonight. But it was his fault that he didn't fight back against something most people would call madness. He shrugged off and decided to enjoy his luck.

"Is this some sort of surprise?" Henry asked as he placed his hand gently on David's head. "You already fucked me this week and it's usually enough for you."

"Yes, it's usually enough, but I decided that today was a good day to indulge in a bit of a fantasy." Henry looked down, still confused with David's intentions.

"You lost me, grandpa," David chuckled, amused with Henry's unintentional innocence.

"Oh, c'mon Henry, haven't you ever had your mom bouncing on you inside her car?"

Henry's eyes widened for a moment before a devilish smirk graced his features. No, they never did anything like that before, but now he has one more item in his bucket list of naughty things to do with Regina.

"No, we've never done that, but it's a must do now."

The sheriff didn't hear what Henry said as he was humming his way up and down his grandson's cock. He was so good, Henry thought, as David tongued his balls before taking him fully into his mouth.

The sheriff was the absolute best when it came to suck cock. Henry knew he wasn't the only one aware of that. The boy simply loved when he sat on his chair at the station to enjoy David's smart mouth around him.

Thing is that he had never fucked his grandfather before, despite his best efforts to do so. The only way he found to break David's resistance was lame and stupid so he gave up the thought altogether.

"Why now?" Henry asked as his hand ran through David's short hair.

The older man looked up as though he'd never really thought about it. He quirked his brows and looked as though he was trying to find the right answer to justify his actions.

"I guess I just want my gift," David grinned and lowered his head on Henry's cock and sucked it for a long time.

The young boy threw his head back, sighing as he decided to enjoy the moment. If this was going to be the night he'll collapse of exhaustion because of too much sex, so be it!

Henry opened his eyes and looked down to find David eagerly sucking his balls into his mouth. "What gift?"

"The Thanksgiving gift I asked you last month, remember?"

Oh yes, that gift...

 _October 25th._

 _"Boy you're so good with your mouth," David's voice was husky and he felt his cock throbbing as Henry sucked him with an enthusiasm he was a small ten year-old kid running around town with a stupid book in his hands._

 _Henry smirked, fondling his grandpa's balls gently before sucking them into his mouth._

 _The sheriff had two beers that evening, but he was still sober enough to ask for a stupid thing he couldn't stop thinking about._

 _"Henry?"_

 _The boy looked up, releasing David's cock with a wet pop before straightening his body to look into his eyes. His hand was steady and skillfully stroking David's shaft._

 _"Yes," the youngest charming was curious, to say the least._

 _"Can you do a big favor for me?"_

 _"Sure, grandpa, anything you want," they smiled at each other, a tender complicity shining through their eyes._

 _"I know you want to fuck me..."_

 _"Hell yeah!" David noticed the jolt Henry's cock gave and licked his own lips. This was going to be interesting. He chuckled and pulled the boy up for a tender peck on his lips._

 _"So I was thinking that maybe you deserve what you want," time to gamble, he thought. "And I deserve to know why your mom is so obsessed with you," David grinned down to him and waited. He remembered the first time he's caught Henry and Regina having sex._

 _"Now, that's something I wasn't expecting. This year got a lot better." Henry kept looking at David as he gave him a long slow lick before sucking just the tip into his mouth._

 _The sheriff groaned and yanked Henry away from his place on the floor. He turned his grandson around and guided him as Henry slowly lowered his body onto David's cock._

 _Time stopped as he felt the tightness around him heighten the sensations spreading all over his body. It was a heavenly feeling, he loved that slutty boy. David fucked him with all his might, stroking Henry's shaft in time with his deep thrusts. It didn't take long for him to lower the young boy down his cock as he came with a gasp on his lips and a smile on his face._

 _"If it doesn't happen until the day before Thanksgiving, I'll do my best for you to finally bury that big cock in me."_

 _Henry barely heard the words before he collapsed on his chair. His fogged brain pushed David's words to the back of his mind as he was too satisfied to pay attention to anything else._

 _Present day_

"So you're finally letting me fuck that ass of yours?"

"Yes!" David answered with an eagerness that made Henry laugh.

"I'm so fucking ready!"

Henry didn't need much time or space to please whoever he fucked. He just needed the right motivation, and at the moment he had the best one as David stripped himself quickly. He almost tore his shirt apart when it got stuck to the old seat of the car, his pants were outside as well as his boxers.

"Easy, grandpa, I'm not going anywhere," Henry teased as his hand found David's hardness.

The sheriff groaned, bucking his hips in time with Henry's slow strokes before he grabbed his jacket to pick up a small bottle of lube.

"This was really planned, wasn't it?"

"Of course, boy, do you really think I wouldn't cover everything I needed to do to have that cock inside me?"

If it wasn't for the fact that he was actually his grandfather, Henry was ready to believe that someone had swapped places with David. He was never this eager to get fucked not even Emma had him this excited.

"I cannot believe I'm about to stretch that ass," Henry's voice was husky and the excitement was so intense he felt his cock aching.

"See is believing, right?" The sheriff smiled and pressed his lips to Henry's for a tongue filled kiss that was a bit too desperate for his liking.

He distracted his grandson enough to coat the boy's cock with a generous amount of lube. He reached out for the car's headrest, and moved his body until he found a comfortable position. Henry watched mesmerized as David lowered himself slowly onto his cock. The tightness was unbelievable, the sensation so delicious he had to moan out loud.

"God, you're so fucking tight," Henry whispered, finding it hard to keep his head clear with all the sensations coursing through his veins.

They said nothing else after David started moving his hips. Words were forgotten as he pressed his chest to Henry's, arms winding around the boy's neck as their bodies moved together as though they have been doing this for a long time. And they have.

Henry was out of breath, his mind was blank, and he felt like his body was working on his own as he watched David grinding his hips up and down his cock. The soft moans and strangled whispers were the only sign that he was there with his grandson.

And as David rode Henry's cock harder, he felt like he lost a lot of time denying himself this unbelievable pleasure. He wanted more and he was ready to take as much as Henry could offer.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Henry screamed, the words trapped inside the car as he felt the sensations in the tip of his belly spreading all over his body as his cock pulsed inside David's eager ass.

* * *

"Damn boy, that was amazing," David was breathless. His words made Henry laugh as he was trying to breathe like a normal person as well.

He just noticed the sticky cum on his belly when he looked down to watch his grandpa get up and out of the car.

"Where are you going?" He asked, too sated to move.

"I'm not going anywhere, boy," David chuckled as he stretched his gorgeous body. "I just need to provide some blood to my legs."

"Yeah, because everything was concentrated on your cock a few minutes ago, right?"

"Probably," they both laughed and spent some time just staring up at the dark sky above their heads.

"We must do this again," David begins, looking at Henry and licking his lips in a very suggestive way. "Soon."

"Someone is incredibly eager now, yeah?" Henry elbowed his grandpa and pulled his jeans up before he put his shirt on and combed his hair again.

"Well, I've lost a lot of time," he winked, kissing Henry's cheek tenderly. "I have a lot catch up to do."

"Indeed," Henry agreed, closing the door of the car as David finished dressing and headed back to the loft.

* * *

10 minutes later they were back home to find Regina, Snow and Emma absolutely terrified that something had happened to them.

"Calm down, ladies," David began, trying to explain to Regina why he had vanished with her son like that.

"It doesn't matter where we went, mom," Henry interrupted his mother before she conjured a ball of fire. "We had a great time together, bonding like never before."

David turned his back to hide the smirk on his face. Regina probably understood what happened. She just didn't know that bonding now meant something absolutely new to the sheriff.

* * *

 _Once again, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think because reviews are love._


	27. Operation Thanksgiving - Part Three

"Where's everyone?"

They were home when Henry went to the bathroom. Now, his moms and David were nowhere to be found.

"You can guess," Snow replied as she sipped her glass of wine before placing it on the kitchen counter.

"Off to save someone," he rolled his eyes and added, "Heroes!" She chuckled; even Henry was getting tired of this hero stuff.

Silence fell between them as Henry eyed Snow for a minute when a thought popped into his head. It's been 9 months since... That thought was madness, he knew it. He was more than satisfied, and probably didn't need any more sex for the evening.

 _Why do it?_ He wondered.

 _Why not?_ He decided.

A muffled sound startled Henry out of his thoughts. Snow had her back turned to him as she bent down to retrieve her rebel phone off the floor. He licked his lips.

He got up and walked silently towards the counter.

"I was wondering," she jumped when he placed his hands on the counter; his body was too close for comfort. She shivered. "Can I entertain you while they are out?"

A stubborn voice screamed inside his brain, begging him to be reasonable for once. He already had glorious sex twice in the span of two hours and now he wanted more?

 _I'm probably addicted to this,_ he thought to himself, shutting down the annoying voice in his head as he peppered small kisses up and down her neck.

"Henry, we can't," she gasped, the wetness growing between her legs a stark contrast to her words.

"Why not?" He replied, nipping her earlobe gently.

"We could get caught," Henry chuckled, amused by her logic.

"So what, Grandma? You know they would gladly join us."

 _He was right_ , Snow thought as she moved her hips, pressing them to his.

"Besides," he added, hands now grasping her hips as he started grinding her from behind. "You're smart enough to know I already had my way with mom and grandpa tonight."

She was the one smirking this time, her suspicions about their chase for drinks finally confirmed.

"You're such a naughty boy," she turned into his arms and looked into his eyes, a wicked glint in hers.

"I can be a very good one, if you let me," he pulled her skirt up to cup her sex, feeling it hot and wet.

Snow's breath hitched. She moaned and leaned on the counter as Henry pulled her knickers to the side and slipped a finger inside her.

"God, you're so wet," she reached back and brought his lips to hers, kissing him softly as he pushed a second finger inside her wet core.

Henry released her to drag a stool and motioned for her to sit on it. Snow stripped her skirt and knickers away. She sat on the high stool, fumbling with her shirt and bra. She tossed them on the floor as she sat; her heart was beating fast as she opened her trembling legs and waited.

He pressed soft kisses up and down her thighs, getting closer to her core and bypassing it with a teasing smile.

"Henry, please," her voice was husky as he watched her eyes flutter close when the tip of his finger lightly touched her pussy lips.

"Please what, Grandma?"

"Henry!"

"Tell me!" He nipped the inside of her right thigh, soothing the spot with his tongue. She looked down, placing her hand on his hair. "I'm a good boy, remember? Tell me what you want, what you need and I will do anything you want."

He really should not have said that.

All restraint was gone when she ran her fingers through his hair. She was holding it hard enough to make him flinch before she forced his head down her pussy.

"Do your best, boy!"

Henry was a little bit surprised at the moment as he used his fingers to part her lips and press the tip of his tongue against her clit. She was never this demanding. Kind touches and soft whispers were her mark, not this ardent eagerness. But he wasn't complaining at all.

He stretched his hands up and covered her round breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers as her hand pressed his mouth more firmly against her pussy.

"Fuck, just like that, Henry… yeah!" She whimpered, grasping the edge of the counter with both hands as he ran his tongue flat between her folds.

He spent precious minutes just licking and pushing his tongue inside her, tasting her wetness, earning whimper after whimper from her lips.

"Wait!" He felt her hands leave the back of his head as she reached out for her glass.

Henry was young, but already had a lot of things happening to him since the bond within his family got tighter. But this…

He stared at her mesmerized as she stuck her finger inside the rich red liquid and coated her nipples with it. She smiled and pulled him up by the hair, guiding his head to her breasts.

"C'mon, Henry, suck them good."

He sucked her nipples into his mouth with an enthusiasm that made her laugh out loud. He grinned, looking up at her and taking the glass from her hand before he literally poured wine all over her delicious breasts.

"This is a mess, Henry, what are you doing?" She chuckled as the wine ran down her body.

"Fixing the mess, of course!" His head swung back and forth as he nipped and licked her tender skin. Her breasts were glistening with wine and spit as well as her chest and belly. She made a mental note to have him eating her out every week, no matter how or where.

Henry spent a lot of time tasting her, pushing his tongue inside her, nipping her clit, and fucking her with his fingers. She was breathing fast when he finally got up, stroking his cock.

"Grandma…"

"Come here," she entwined their fingers and guided him to the couch where she laid down as her eyes shone with a delightful anticipation.

Henry grabbed her heels, placing soft kisses down her legs before he placed them over his shoulders. His eyes traveled up and down her body, devouring her sensuous curves.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, it's just that… you're always so gorgeous," the words left his mouth with a hint of shyness that moved her.

She reached out and pulled him down to her, fusing their lips in a tender kiss. He moved her legs and was now hooking her knees with his arms, keeping her wide open as he finally pushed his cock inside her.

He fucked her slowly at first, enjoying the way her pussy gripped his cock, the wetness easing his deep thrust. The only sounds she heard were the erratic puffs of air on her neck, and he only listened to her soft whispers.

And he soon was pounding her hard, fast and deep. He wanted her to come, to lose herself with him as he took a nipple into his mouth sucking on it and making her gasp.

The damp sound of their skin slapping together filled the loft for long minutes. Snow was on the verge of coming when Henry pulled his cock out of her. She protested, looking up to watch his eyes dancing with mischief.

She screamed when he filled her cunt with his fingers. He was moving them up and down, faster and faster, touching her in a way she's never been touched before. It was like he was touching an electric wire and sending shock waves all over her body faster and faster.

Then, when she was moaning and thrashing her head this way and that, Snow felt a surge of wetness from her cunt, right before she felt like she was punched in the gut, so strong was the orgasm that took over her senses.

Henry kept playing with her as he waited. She opened her eyes and flashed a satisfied smile. She never felt anything like that before. She wanted more and soon, but for now, she had to pay him back somehow.

That's how Henry found himself sprawled on the couch with Snow White's mouth around his cock. She sucked him fast, taking him deep into her mouth until her nose touched his belly. Her hands fondled his balls as she hummed around him just before he jerked his hips off the couch and came deep down her throat.

* * *

"Well," Snow was wiping her lips and chin when she looked up to see him smiling down at her. "Why, again, have we stopped doing this?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"It was your choice, and I respected it," he pulled the corner of his mouth up a little and raised from the couch to gather his clothes. "You should take a bath, grandma," he winked and added, "You look delicious right now, but the night is far from over."

She said nothing, just picked her clothes from the floor and ran upstairs. Henry was fixing the couch and gathering her glass of wine from the floor, when Emma, David and Regina stormed inside, chatting animatedly.

"Where's Snow?" David asked, just before he sat on the same spot where his wife squirted just 15 minutes earlier.

"Had a wine accident and decided to take a shower," he turned his back and smiled.

He poured some lemon juice for himself as he wondered how this night was going to end.

* * *

 _ **And here it is the third part. I'm hoping the fourth will come soon enough. Thanks for your time reading this and remember, gimme some love aka reviews! :D**_

 _ **Also a note to those two sweet people who sent me "lovely" messages: this story has warning messages about its content everywhere. So, I'm just saying that reading any chapter is**_ _ **your**_ _ **choice.**_


	28. Operation Thanksgiving - Part Four

_**The final part of this Thanksgiving adventure. Sorry for the delay, the week was just all around busy, but I hope this chapter can make up for the long wait.**_  
 _ **Huge thanks to Temera for the beta work. I'll always be grateful for your kindness in reading this :)**_

 _ **As usual, everything is ABC's but the naughtiness.**_

* * *

The night was up at the Charming loft a little past midnight. As usual, Regina puffed her way home after saying her goodbyes to Snow, David, Emma, and Henry.

She was not convinced about the reason why he wanted to spend the rest of the night at Emma's place. He convinced her when he reminded Regina that Emma spent the last month out of town.

Having sex with every person in the room wasn't in his plans, but he had nothing to complain about. In reality, he just wanted to know what he could get from his other mom tonight.

To think he just wanted to go home and spend the rest of the night with Regina. He changed his mind when Emma cupped his crotch, squeezing it with a wicked grin gracing her lips.

"I know what's happening, Henry," she whispered, smiling at him. "I want my homecoming."

He gasped, clapping his mouth shut to keep from asking her anything he shouldn't. How did she… of course, Regina was so red in the face when they arrived. It was pretty obvious.

A broad smile appeared on his lips when she turned her back, bouncing her hair and swaying her hips the way he liked it. Oh, he was so ready to give it to her.

* * *

Emma's apartment was bigger than her parents' loft.

The living room had large windows providing a beautiful view from outside. She closed the black curtains to block the lights coming from the street lamps.

The walls were painted in light colors with wall-stickers for decoration – an obvious courtesy from her mother. The kitchen was small but organized.

And Henry's bedroom had walls painted in dark green and lots of posts from his favorite movies, but it was always untouched because he never spent one night on his own whenever he visited her.

Her bed was king sized with a big black duvet draped over it, bounced hard when she pushed him onto it. Henry was already naked, and a cocky grin appeared on his lips as he watched her taking everything off but her panties.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking that Thanksgiving is a special day for family, food and football," he sat up and pinched her right nipple.

She groaned, pressing her legs together as she felt the warmth between them grow even more. "So what?"

"Food was amazing. Family was also very yummy," he winked and she laughed. "And I completely forgot about football, which isn't important after all."

"Well, football is important. After all, you're going to the fourth quarter of your sex game tonight, right?"

He frowned. "How do you know that?"

"You can't be that innocent, Henry," she began, sitting astride his hips. "Regina was red in the face when the two of you arrived."

"Yeah, I saw you staring at her," he cut her before adding. "I realized then that you probably put two and two together."

"Yeah, right, but then you and David left," her face was suddenly flushed as though she knew exactly what happened between them.

"Yeah, to buy more drinks," he looked so cute when he tried to lie.

"Well, dad forgot about the dashboard camera on the patrol car – and I can turn it on remotely thanks to that app you developed," he groaned as realization hit him in the face. "And mom, as we know, has no clue how to keep a secret."

He shook his head. It wasn't a coincidence that she was good at what she did in Boston all those years back.

"And I thought I was being clever," he smiled, placing his hands on her hips, bending forward slightly to peck her lips. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I almost did after you and dad arrived, but I thought it was best to let things happen. Then, you fucked mom, and I thought I'd be left out after you acted like nothing had happened."

Henry stared at her for a moment. "You're so beautiful," he brought her closer, kissing her slowly, groaning when she lightly ground her core against his erection.

"Don't use the romantic card on me, boy," she whispered hotly into his ear. She pushed him down to the mattress, holding his wrists and pinning him down. "You were not romantic with anyone tonight," she nibbled his bottom lip and grinned as she felt his cock twitch. "So don't be with me."

She freed his wrists as he laughed heartily, reaching out to cover her breasts with his big hands. He sat up and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently and looking at her face, eyes glued together as moan after moan left her lips.

"I missed your tits," he swung his head back and forth, squeezing her breasts and sucking each with an enthusiasm he barely showed before.

"I… I can tell… oh, do that again," she stuttered, grabbing his hair to press his lips to the underside of her left breast.

"I'm not the only one who missed something," he teased her, tongue flat against her skin, licking her breasts and loving the way they bounced before his eyes. He did it again and again, hands holding her waist in place as she tried to ground her core against his cock.

"Definitely not," she grinned at him as she pinned him down again to pepper kisses on his face, jaw, neck and chest. She sat up, staring at him with a devilish look on her face. She got up and with a wave of her hand, surprised Henry by tying him up to the bed.

"What the…"

"Sshh, Henry," she began, standing at the foot of the bed, looking up and down his body and licking her lips. "One month out means that I'm a lot hungrier than any of the other three people you fucked tonight."

Henry felt his heart race in his chest as sweat broke all over his face and chest. He felt his cock hardening as she paced, hand on her chin. She looked at him from time to time, an unreadable look on her face.

"What's on your mind, ma?"

She said nothing, just kept pacing for a handful of minutes before she climbed up the bed to straddle his hips.

"I can't decide what to do, dear son," she touched his cock with the tip of her fingers, loving the shiver that shook his body. "So tell me," she wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him for a moment or two before she leaned down to flick it with the tip of her tongue. "Should I suck you or should I sit on your face?"

Henry gulped. It was going to be one of those nights; she was in a mood. Goodness, he loved when she was inspired horny, and patient.

Still, he said nothing, just stared back at her, trying to hold a blank expression as though it was possible to ignore the hand still tightly wrapped around him. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Either you can't decide or you don't want to," she began, crawling her way up his body. Her lips were hovering above his and he thought she was going to kiss him when she sank her lips on his neck. He yelped and opened his eyes.

"What the fuck?"

"If I ask something from you," she licked the spot she just bit, soothing the red mark. "I demand an answer, but once you chose silence, remain in silence you will."

He did not understand her words until he realized she was crawling higher on the bed. _Oh fuck, finally!_

"Look at me, boy," Emma held his face, a finger running its way across his forehead and down his cheek. He looked at her with such intensity that Emma couldn't help herself. She kissed him hard, pushing her tongue inside his mouth as Henry felt the wetness of her cunt on his belly. He groaned.

She broke the kiss, licking her lips as she crawled her way up the bed. Her hands were shaking and sweaty as she looked down to this face. He stared back at her and licked his lips just before she lowered herself onto him.

It had been 34 days, 10 hours and 23 minutes since the last time she had been this intimate with her boy. She clasped her hands against the cold wall and started to grind her pussy against his lips, taking advantage of his smart mouth.

A few minutes passed as he licked her cunt, grazed her clit and nipped at her pussy lips. She groaned, thinking that he was finally giving her what she needed when she felt a muffled mumble coming from him.

"What?" She asked breathlessly, feeling her legs start to shake.

She was so close, so very close, why the fuck had he stopped?

He said nothing, just put his tongue out. Emma Swan never underestimated the smart way her son always thought about everything. This was another proof she was right.

She waved her hands and his wrists were free. She didn't need to say anything as he acted quickly, parting her pussy as she lowered herself again, this time grinding against his tongue.

Henry felt her wetness coat his tongue, her taste nearly overwhelming his senses as he started rubbing her clit with his thumb. It was enough to send her over the edge.

Her legs quivered, her body shaking so hard he thought she was about to fall out of the bed. She fell to his side for a handful of minutes. Henry felt her lips curve into a smile against the side of his thigh, something that gave him hope she would repay him equally.

Problem was that he wasn't the one calling the shots now. No, this time he was under her will. And she wanted more. And when she moved, climbing up the bed again, he knew there was no way she was going to use that lovely mouth on him. He sighed. A bit disappointed. A lot aroused when she lowered herself once again over his face.

He did it all again, nipping her pussy lips, grazing her clit with his teeth, lapping her with quick passes of his tongue. This time, though, she broke the silence with a strangled scream when he pushed his tongue in and out of her. Her body was rigid for a split second before she collapsed back once again, this time rolling away from him as she threw a hand over her face.

* * *

"That was amazing," Henry uttered the words just before Emma rolled on her side to put her hands on his chest, a big smile on her face.

"It was," she agreed, straddling his hips once again as she leaned forward to press her lips against his.

Emma moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue, the sensation stirring the lust again as it always did when she let him pleasure her with his incredibly smart mouth.

"I'm just thankful that you're so good with your mouth," she spoke gently as she sat up, considering what to do next when she moved her hips.

"I'm probably the best!" Emma just laughed at his cockiness.

She could feel his erection throbbing against her ass, his hands reverently touching her curves, his eyes pleading for her to do something. He needed her so bad and she could feel it.

"You know," she began, standing up, reaching for the door before leaving the bedroom. "You should shut your pretty little mouth, boy, or maybe use it more often with me."

Henry never knew why he got so aroused whenever Emma or Regina bossed him around. It always bothered him to have them telling him what to do, how to behave, what to say, where to go, how to respond to certain situations. However, when they were having sex, being bossed around actually made his cock twitch and grow harder.

 _You're weird, Henry Mills!_ He thought to himself as he watched her coming back, smiling and talking about something he didn't pay any attention to.

"You have no idea what I just told you, do you?"

"I'm sorry," he answered, averting his eyes as she put her glass of wine on the bedside table.

"Apology not accepted."

Emma wasted no time talking, she just turned around, and straddled him once again. "I guess you need a lesson about listening to your mother, boy," her voice was husky and her eyes flashed with an intensity he rarely saw.

"Ma, what…"

She didn't give him any chance to protest as she held his cock with her small hand, pumping him a few times before she sunk herself onto his shaft. They both moaned.

"Fuck," she closed her eyes and threw her head back. She's almost forgotten how good it was to have his cock stretching her like that.

"That's what we are about to do," he breathed out, smiling at her when she looked at him with a serious expression on her pretty face.

"That's what I am about to do," she corrected him with a devilish smirk on her pretty lips.

Emma leaned forward and licked his right cheek, earning a gasp from her incredibly aroused son. She did the same to his left cheek, and then peppered his jaw, neck and chest with wet kisses that raised his need for her to an unbearable level.

"Ma, please," he begged for the first time, wondering why she was doing that when she was the one saying she wanted him there with her.

"Please what, boy?"

"Let me," he gasped when she nipped his right nipple. "Let me fuck you."

It wasn't the right thing to say as he quickly learned that she knew how to tease mercilessly without looking fazed at all.

"I already told you who is fucking who here," she began, moving away from his body and leaving him in the bed with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Oh no, not that again," he protested and tried to move. She tied him up again and he didn't even notice.

"Oh yes, that again."

She kissed him this time. She was demanding and impatient. Magnificent and terrifying at the same time as Henry felt one of her hands close around his cock to pump him, alternating the grip and speed, sending his mind into a frenzied need for more.

"Please…"

"Please what, boy?" Henry sighed in defeat.

"Please, fuck me!"

She didn't need any other encouragement as she straddled him again to guide his cock into her once more.

His threw his head against the pillow and didn't notice the view before him. Her back was to him, her round ass delightfully bouncing with each downward move of her hips against his.

It took a couple of minutes for him to look up and see that lovely ass still moving against his belly. He reached his hands out and grabbed it with all his might before he slowly moved them up to her hips.

She was too far gone to realize that he was taking over her movements when a keen cry filled the room. Her hips slowed down for a moment, but he was still buried deep inside her. She felt him twitch against her slick walls.

"Happy, ma?" He asked as she felt his chest against her back.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Now, how about me?"

"What about you?"

"Can't I be happy, too?"

"Yes, you can."

"Good," Henry said nothing else, he just reached around her throat and pressed her more tightly against his chest. "You fucked me," he bit at her earlobe, smiling as he noticed a shiver running down her body. "Now I fuck you."

She wasn't ready for the way he was thrusting his hips up against her. His cock was reaching deep inside her, rubbing so deliciously against that special spot and making her head spin. He pounded her up, their skin slapping together working as music for his ears.

Henry's free hand was fondling her breasts, kneading both of them, marveling at how soft they were. "God, you're so…"

That wasn't enough, not for him, Henry thought to himself as he pulled himself out of her and turned her body around, pinning her against the mattress and sinking himself deep inside her. She groaned. He cursed. They moved in sync, skin slapping together, moans mingled with the squeak sound of the bed.

"So fucking tight," he whispered hotly against her neck, biting down on her shoulder before he put her legs over his shoulders to bury himself inside her deeper.

He fucked and fucked her, his cock sliding deliciously inside her slick cunt as he sucked her breasts, thumb rubbing against her clit in time with his thrusts.

And it was too much for her. He turned the tables and she didn't even have ways to fight back. And she came, her back arching off the mattress as he pounded her a handful of times before she felt his hot cum filling her to the hilt.

* * *

"Fuck, I may stay away for a whole month again sooner than later," she joked, turning to her side as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh well, if I get to be in your bed as soon as you arrive, I don't mind, really."

She giggled, sighing happily into his side.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Henry!"

"Oh yeah, this was the happiest ever!"

* * *

 _ **Reviews are love, folks, give me some love and wait for the two-part Christmas special. Btw, I'm not sure if I'll post it here or open a new story. Tell me what you think, please?**_


	29. Hooked on family

_**So folks, this was a personal challenge for me. It wasn't easy to come up with this one (but I had to! Damn thing was blocking my Christmas special lol), but I'm rather proud of it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. A huge thanks to**_ _ **Temera aka LPMsisterhood for her help with this one :)  
**_

 _ **Also, you must have noticed, there's Hook inside.**_

* * *

"You like this, don't you, Captain?"

Killian couldn't answer, even if his life depended on it. Words were a jumble of incoherence in his mind at the moment and he couldn't quite make out why he was asking that.

He tried, anyway. Tried because it was the only thing he could do at the moment. Otherwise, he knew he'd probably be left hungry and unsatisfied.

"That's what happens when you get too curious, Killian," the hand that ran its way down his back to squeeze his waist and slap his ass was the same that had him writhing and begging the night before.

To think it all started because he got jealous.

* * *

Curiosity was something Killian Jones always treasured. He always thought it helped him one way or another (or not, depending on how you looked at the situation), especially in his piracy days.

Jealousy, on the other hand, always seemed to be a little too petty for him to let it grow inside his chest. That was the reason why he never really let himself get too attached to anyone until Emma.

And he struggled a lot at the beginning, the conflict ripping his resolve apart and at times making him act like an inconsequential young boy. Never mind he felt like a teenager when they first kissed. That scared the hell out of him, but he decided to try and see if they could make it work. And it did work.

Problems began when he let that awful feeling of jealousy start to swell in his chest one quiet Sunday morning.

" _What's happening here?"_

" _Nothing?"_

" _If it's nothing, then why are you two leaving the bathroom together?"_

" _Because Henry had to use the bathroom and I had just finished showering. What's the matter, Killian?"_

" _I don't like this!"_

" _I can't believe what you just said, I can't!"_

 _Emma said nothing else after that. Within 10 minutes she was dressed and ready for the day as she stormed out of her parents' loft, leaving a stunned Killian behind._

" _What's the matter with her today?"_

" _You are," Henry glared at him and rolled his eyes. "You're naive if you think she would be okay after what you just implied," he added and sat at the table, sipping some of the carrot juice Snow prepared earlier._

" _I just didn't like that she was naked inside the bathroom with you."_

" _That should be funny, but it's absolutely stupid, which isn't very surprising coming from you."_

" _Don't talk to me like that, Henry!"_

" _I talk to you whatever way I choose to, you're not my father!"_

" _Listen, I probably overreacted, but you have to understand that…"_

" _Don't even start, please!"_

" _I don't know what's wrong with me," Henry almost laughed. He looked so guilty._

" _You know what's the problem, it's your jealousy speaking again," Henry finished his juice, grabbed his jacket and turned to Killian before leaving the small loft. "You should control that."_

 _The young Charming left with a smirk on his face. Henry was right, playing with Killian's insecurities was amazing._

* * *

David's hands grasped his hips so hard he knew bruises were going to color his skin. He slowly pulled his cock out until only the head remained inside. The sheriff grinned, the sense of triumph swelling in his chest as he drove himself to the hilt inside the pirate's incredibly tight ass.

Killian felt the sweat running down the side of his handsome face with each thrust. David was big… not only in length but also in girth. He was stretching him so good. Killian thought that maybe it had to do with the fact that the last time someone fucked him he was still in Neverland.

He sighed when the thrusts became more forceful, more intense. He felt the stimulation in his prostate and rolled his eyes. Killian thought he shouldn't have told David about what he'd do to release the sexual tension in the Jolly Roger after months of sailing. At this point, masturbating wasn't an option anymore.

No one among his men was ever allowed to fuck him, but they were all to be available if the captain had needs. And he had them quite often.

His men thought he was untouchable, which was helpful when he would disappear to meet Pan in the echo cave. Killian had no idea how Pan lured him, but in all the years he spent in Neverland, working with or against Pan, the devilish man was the only one who ever put the captain on his fours. Until now.

* * *

Henry stopped in his tracks as he heard what appeared to be a moan coming from Killian's cabin on the Jolly Roger. He was there to ask him if he was up to take the kids from school to sail across the bay.

He knew he should turn his back and leave, but he was too curious for his own good, always was. Later he was going to thank himself for letting his curiosity move his feet. The door was ajar; he took a deep breath and peeked inside.

His cock was hard in a flash when he realized what was happening. David was moving his hips fast, pounding the pirate's ass, making a loud moan leave his lips. Henry was shocked for he never thought he would be alive to watch this happen. He blinked a few times in utter disbelief.

Despite the shock, he kept watching in silence as he felt his mouth water at the sight of David's cock. Henry loved to suck him, to have him hard and ready to fuck him. He felt his whole body react as he watched David pull out to slap Killian's ass a few times. He buried his face between the pirate's butt cheeks, tongue lapping at his entrance before he sat by the bed's headboard.

"C'mon, I trust you know what to do now," Henry kept his eyes glued to the scene unfolding before him.

Henry popped the button of his pants free, pulling the zipper down to shove his hands inside his boxers. Precum was wetting the fabric as he slowly stroked his hard length.

The young Charming leaned against the door frame, no longer caring if he was going to get caught. He watched as the pirate held David's cock with a surprisingly firm hand as he slowly lowered himself down onto the sheriff's cock.

Killian groaned, and both men gasped as his ass enveloped David's cock. Henry's eyes followed the sweat running down Killian's back and landing on his grandpa's thighs. They stood still for a long moment as their labored breaths were the only sound breaking the silence inside the cabin.

"Damn, I fucked you every day since Emma left, but you're still so fucking tight," David's voice came out strangled and desperate.

Henry then decided that it was time to make his presence known.

"I suppose you need some help there, grandpa," the boy's voice was casual, but his eyes were burning with lust and mischief.

"What are you doing here, Henry?" Killian asked, trying to stand up, but David held his hips, grounding him down on his cock. They both groaned so loud that a flock of seagulls that were just outside the window flew away.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Henry spoke calmly, hands coming down on Killian's ass. "I admit my intentions were chaste when I parked outside. But I heard you moan," David made a face and the young boy laughed. "What, grandpa? You don't believe me?"

"How can I believe you? You always show up when sex is going on. It doesn't matter where, when or who is involved."

"What can I do if I'm perfect with timing?"

"Yeah, your mother really likes your timing."

Killian's head shot up as he looked back and forth to Henry and David. His puzzled expression was reason enough to make the young man laugh out loud.

"What does this mean, David?" The pirate asked as a dreadful feeling grew inside his chest.

"It means that Henry," David glanced over at his grandson and decided to put the cards on the table. "And I have a sexual relationship with Emma," he spoke as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"This can't be true."

"Well, now you know that you weren't so wrong when you had that fit of jealousy last week," Henry's voice was low; a dark humor gracing its tone. "I think I was shooting cum up her butt when you slammed the door shut."

Killian had no time to react or think or get angry as he felt Henry pressing the tip of his cock against his butt.

"What are you doing, Henry?" The pirate asked, eyes bulging, almost falling out of their sockets.

"I heard grandpa saying you're too tight even after he fucked you before, so I'm here to help him," Henry looked past Killian's shoulder, staring at David's amused face for a moment. The sheriff smirked, placing his hands on Killian's ass cheeks and opening them.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Yes, Hook, fuck!"

Time seemed to stand still. The sounds coming from the bay were distant and unimportant as Killian felt Henry's cock finally pushing inside him. He had never felt so full. He also never felt so terrified. What was he doing?

"Relax, pirate, you're life is about to change," Henry ran his hands up and down Killian's sides, landing his right hand on his cock, touching him with firm strokes. "And don't worry, grandpa and I have enough experience doing this together."

Killian wanted to turn around and punch Henry in the face. He was still trying to make sense of what he just heard. Emma, his Emma was having sex with her own son and father?

"Wait!" Killian interjected, placing a hand over Henry's. "I need to know something."

"Yeah, of course you need," David rolled his eyes. He didn't even know why he thought Hook would stay silent this time.

"Since when has this… this thing between you two and Emma been going on?"

"It doesn't matter, Killian," Henry replied and rolled his eyes. "You just need to know she wants you where you are. She'll probably be the happiest woman in town when she learns what happened here today."

"Now, can you shut your damn mouth and let us fuck you?"

The disgust Killian was feeling turned into full blown lust. He was about to become a true part of the family because she wanted him to be. He grinned.

"Fuck yeah, sheriff!"

The three men laughed and Henry started to slowly move his hips, trying to set a pace for himself and David. They had done this many times already, but not with another man. The absolute uniqueness of the moment made his cock harder.

Soon, David and Henry found a steady pace, their cocks brushing deliciously together as the man between them moaned and writhed, begging for more as though he'd done something exactly like this before. He brushed the thought aside, thinking it to be impossible, and fisted his fingers on Hook's hair, pulling his body towards him.

"You like this, don't you, Captain?" Henry had a smirk on his lips as his hand closed around the pirate's cock. He jumped, unable to repress a shiver when he felt the young boy's lips on his neck.

"This is what happens when you get too curious, Killian," David's hands traveled down his side, landing on his ass and slapping it hard before he held his hips and started pumping his hips up. He and Henry found a perfect pace. A pace that made their minds blur and their cocks twitch and spill hot, sticky cum deep inside Killian's ass when they practically came together.

* * *

Later, when the three of them were laying on the bed, Killian felt his whole body sing, even though he didn't have the chance to come. He was happy like never before. He smiled as he was about to drift off when he was startled out of his peaceful wish for naughty dreams with his lady.

"What the…"

"Do you really think we'd leave you unattended, Captain?"

Something happened while Killian was thinking about Emma. How in the world did he miss the moment David put Henry on his fours to drive his cock inside the boy's ass? More importantly, how was he already ready for another round?

"Henry…"

"You better get used to this, Captain," Henry sucked his cock from base to tip, tongue flat against hard flesh. He was hard again. "This is your new reality!"

And it didn't really matter that Killian actually fucked Henry's smart mouth as David pounded his grandson's ass deep. It didn't really matter that later that afternoon he was invited for a surprising dinner for Emma the following evening.

What really mattered was that thanks to his lovely lady he finally found his place in life.

* * *

 _ **And here we are! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the Christmas special... I'm talking too much about this thing ¬¬ Anyway, reviews are love.**_ _ **Gimme some love, ok? :)**_


	30. A Christmas Lesson - Part One

_**As promised, here's the first part of two from my Christmas special. I hope you guys like it just as much as I loved writing it. Second part won't come out tomorrow because of Christmas reasons lol Anyway, inside there's Henry, Regina and Emma.**_

 _ **Also, thanks to my fantastic beta reader, Temera (LMPsisterhood), who was very important to take me out of writer's block moment; without her help I would still be stuck in page #1.**_

 _ **Now go read it! Remember, nothing is mine but the naughtiness. ABC owns these lovely characters.**_

* * *

Regina Mills is a proud mother.

Her heart swells with pride as she watches her son accept the job to be the town's new librarian. The news about Belle leaving Storybrooke motivated him to apply for the job that fit him so well.

It's a simple job, but one where he would thrive since his passion for books and stories is already iconic.

"I'm sure you're going to celebrate, right?"

Leroy is a bit too drunk when he stops by Regina's side, rumbling about how happy Snow must be for her grandson. He turns to speak to Regina, but somehow trips on his feet, and falls face down on Blue's lap.

"Oops!" He giggles and places his hands on Blue's thighs. He tries to get up but manages to slip on the floor and ends up with his face between her legs. "I'm sorry, Blue!"

"It's okay, Leroy, just...," she pushes his hands away from her, "let me get up."

Regina doesn't waste her time paying attention to the commotion right by her side. Her eyes are studying Henry's handsome features. His smile is broad and genuine. His eyes shine like the sun itself. His obvious happiness is the reason she can't stop smiling since the crack of dawn.

She leans on a street post and waits for the crowd to leave. He's surrounded by the Charmings, the dwarfs and other people closer to him. Hugs and kisses, and cheerful pats on the back are matched with an impatient look. She knows what he wants when his head turns side to side as though he's looking for someone.

When their eyes lock together, he smiles that smile reserved for Regina only. She answers him with devilish grin of her own. Regina feels the tingling of anticipation as the promises in his eyes tell her that the real celebration will not be at Granny's.

* * *

The mansion is quiet. The living room has clothes scattered all around the floor. Boots and high heels are neatly place by the entrance. A pair of jeans and a bra lay forgotten in the staircases as Henry's pants and Regina's skirt hang in the stair handrail.

Henry usually enjoys the silence. The quiet mornings without trouble are his favorites. Outside a strong wind blasts the apple tree, sending leaves all over the backyard.

The sound should bother him, but at the moment, his attention is firmly locked elsewhere. His hands look big when he grasps Regina's hips; he leans forward, pressing his chest to her back.

His lips curve into a smirk when he kisses her right shoulder. He's probably the smartest guy in town, but he can't brag about it as he wants to. Her body shakes and her moans get louder as his pace gets quicker. The sound of their skin slapping together works like music.

He can't help but feel like no one is better at hiding secrets than he is, after all Henry Mills fucks his mom… And his other mom as well.

He smirks to himself, praising his intelligence for keeping this little secret so well hidden from these two hot headed women he loves so much. Henry knows very well he's going to be in a lot of trouble if either one of them finds out what he's doing.

"Henry…"

There's a touch of desperation in her voice, he notices, when she asks him why he stopped. She's looking at him, sweat shining in her face as she pushes her hips against his a couple of times.

"Oh… I… I got… I got distracted," he stutters.

He pushes her down on the mattress, letting his cock slip out of her wet heat. He covers her body with his as he takes hold of her hands, putting them up above her head before he entwines their fingers together.

"What are you doing?"

"A moment ago you were desperate," he begins, breathing hotly into her neck, sending shivers all over her body as he actually bites her earlobe. "Let me give you what you want."

Henry frees one of her hands, grabbing hold of his cock as he opens her legs with his and pushes himself inside her in a quick move. A muffled scream leaves her throat when she buries her face into the pillow. He smirks at the sound, loving the way she reacts. Regina never fails to make him proud of himself.

Then he pounds her hard and fast, moving her hair out of the way to latch his lips to her neck as his other hand reaches her clit. She gasps, trying to move, but she's helplessly trapped between soft mattress and his warm body.

"God, you're so fucking wet, mom."

"Henry," she turns her head to kiss him, finally managing to move her hips in time with his thrusts.

He groans, touching her clit firmly, circling it fast, kissing her cheek and gasping as her release claims her body, clasping around his shaft before he's spilling himself inside her, body collapsing as he is sure he is the smartest guy in town.

* * *

Exactly one month later, the wind starts to get colder and the fall colors begin to fade. Regina puts her heavy coat on and leaves the mansion with a smile on her face. She needs to talk to Emma about the Christmas celebration before she resumes her routine at the City Hall.

This was supposed to be a normal day, packed with problems to solve, piles of paperwork, boring meetings, and citizens infuriated with something they think it's her fault, but normal. She's used to that.

What she's not used to is knocking on the Charming's loft door and not getting an answer. She knows for a fact that Emma is still home as Henry had texted her saying he was spending the night with his grandparents. He must be there as well, so why aren't they answering the goddamn door?

Regina waves her hand and quietly unlocks the door. She twists the doorknob and peeks inside to find the living room empty. Henry had probably slept on the couch, she thinks, as she spots his favorite blanket on the floor alongside his pants and t-shirt.

She steps inside and finds a note from Charming and Snow saying they'll be back on Friday. Regina frowns, wondering why Henry didn't tell her that his grandparents left town. She shrugs off, puts her purse on the table and heads upstairs.

Regina makes a face as the bed comes into view. There are clothes everywhere and the duvet is piled up in the center of the mattress. She scans the space and misses the sight of Henry's blue boxers, even though she spots some of Emma's clothes at the foot of the bed. She cringes with the mess. If she didn't know better, she'd say someone probably had sex in that bed the night before.

The shower is running and she thinks it must be Henry. Emma isn't home, and that alone should have infuriated Regina. Instead, she decides to enjoy the free hour she thinks she has. It's been two weeks since the last time she and Henry spent some quality time together. So, why not give it a go right now?

She smirks and takes her coat off, but for some reason decides to take a peek inside before she enters the bathroom. She is about to use a spell she learned years ago. A spell that helped her when the king would pay her a visit.

Regina cringes with the memory and closes her eyes for a moment. Her hand moves in front of her face. If not for the bed, Regina might have fallen on the floor when she realizes what she is seeing.

Regina would never mistake that butt for anyone else's in the world. It's Henry and there are legs wrapped around his waist as he pounds the woman fast.

She can see the shape of her breast right before Henry's hand closes around it. He moves his head down to take her nipple into his mouth. Her head bumps into the wall and she rolls it to the side and the view, clear as day, makes Regina's stomach twist. Of all the women in Storybrooke, Henry is having sex with Emma.

The lump in her throat has nothing to do with sadness. The butterflies in her stomach have nothing to do with nervousness. The heat she feels taking over her face has nothing to do with shame. She's livid!

How could he do to her? More importantly, how could he do this to herself and Emma? Because for some reason Regina knows that her son is playing with them and thinking he will never get caught.

"You're in so much trouble, Henry Mills!"

Regina puts her coat back on, gets her purse and puffs her way out of the loft. Her room suffers the immediate result of her anger. Everything is in pieces by the time she manages to control her rage. A glass of whiskey surprisingly clears mind and she uses her powers to fix everything. Regina changes her clothes and puts a smile on her face just because she has to.

Half an hour later, she's greeting her secretary with a cheerful good morning and a smile on her face. After years, Ms. Dunham knows something bad has happened. The Mayor never greets her like that in the morning, and she knows that whoever pissed the Mayor off is in a lot of trouble.

* * *

"You're insatiable today," Emma's words come out strangled as he laughs out loud.

Henry has been relentless since the moment he realized they would have the loft all to themselves until Friday.

She's always had a great relationship with her son. They laugh and have fun together. They fight and cry together. He has given her everything she holds dear to her heart. He is the constant source of comfort and support in her life. She knows she can count on him at all times and circumstances.

The thing is that she had never thought this could one day turn into what they have now. It happened after a frustrating couple of months when she sought his help and support. And she lost control of the situation when she found herself naked with Henry's cock deep inside her. It has been almost a year ago.

She doesn't regret a moment after that night. Of course her instincts scream in her head for her to stop, but how can she now?

That's why she is always happy when he finds time for them. She loves when he visits her at the station in the late hours of her night shifts or when he tells everyone they'll go hiking in the woods only to find the sorcerer's house and spend the whole weekend satisfying each other.

"Should I take this as a criticism?" Henry asks as he tugs her body to the edge of the bed. He places quick kisses to her lips before pushing himself inside her again.

"Absolutely not," she nips his bottom lip and pinches his nipples at the same time, earning a groan as he sinks his cock deep within her wet heat.

"Fuck," she whimpers, kissing him hard, tangling their tongues together and wrapping her legs around his waist, urging him to pick up the pace.

Henry presses his body down to hers, shallow thrusts taking her higher and higher until she splinters around him, a cry muffled on his shoulder. Her body shakes and her legs quiver violently as she feels him groaning as he spurts his hot seed inside her.

* * *

A week goes by and Regina is still furious.

She hasn't had sex with Henry ever since she found out what he has been doing. How can he do that to her? How? And why is he so naïve to think he could do this and get away with it?

"Madam Mayor," Regina's secretary has to speak a tad louder to take Regina away from her reverie. "Miss Swan is here."

"Send her in," Regina checks her phone and waits.

"I'm wondering why I am at your office so early in the morning."

Regina's face is empty. She's learned all too well how to hide her feelings over the years, Emma knows that, so it doesn't come as a surprise as her blonde friend asks her if she's alright.

"I should be the one asking you this," Regina shoots back, the coldness in her voice making Emma cringe.

"What's happening, Regina?"

"What were you doing last Tuesday morning? I recall we agreed to meet at your parents' loft. I knocked on the door, but you weren't there, right?" Regina watches as Emma goes from comfortable to absolute uncomfortable and obviously guilty. So predictable.

"Yes… I… I left… I had to…"

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"I know exactly what you were doing last Tuesday morning."

Regina's words surprise Emma so much she has no time to hide the flush running its way up her neck. There is a moment of silence and the next second Emma is on her feet, giving a lame excuse to leave Regina's office.

"You better sit down, Ms. Swan."

"Oh man," she knows she's in trouble.

"How dare you?"

"Regina, listen, it's not like I wanted it to happen," her blonde friend starts, mixed expressions of desperation, guilt, and fear make her stutters uncontrollable.

"I'm listening."

Emma decides it's better to admit the truth and wait for the next fireball coming from Regina's hand to burn her to death. She is so mad her life will end like this.

"I'm sorry," she begins, eyes tightly shut as she sits again in front of Regina's desk. "It just happened, I know I shouldn't have let him do what he did, but I was feeling so lonely and frustrated and he was so sweet and loving…"

"Please, spare me the details because you don't need to know about mine."

Emma opens her eyes and blinks. There is confusion etched all over her face before understanding settles in.

"It can't be!"

"Why it can't be?"

"Henry told me that we should always meet in hours that you were busy here or doing something else so that we could never get caught," Regina watches as Emma's face goes from surprised to horrified to hurt. She feels for her friend and knows exactly how bad that sensation is.

"It's not possible!"

"Oh, but it is possible," Regina then picks up her phone, unlocks the screen and searches for a video. "Watch this."

The next two minutes, Regina watches as Emma's face shows all kinds of emotions. Her face turns into stone as the clip comes to an end.

"How could you, Regina?"

"How could I? Do you really think you can judge me?"

"I can, of course I can!"

"Why? Do you think you're some sort of special snowflake?"

"No, he's our son!"

"Yes, I know that very well, thank you! But I'm not the only one having sex with him!" Regina slams her fist on her desk, making Emma jump in her seat. "And I'm quite sure he is doing it behind our backs, thinking he is super smart," Regina takes a deep breath, twisting her hands, "because we probably would never know about each other, if it wasn't for the fact that I decided to use magic to see what he was doing inside your bathroom that morning before I went in," Regina blurts the words out as anger flares in her chest.

"How did you know he was there with me?"

"I didn't know he was there with you, I knew he was there because he texted me about it the night before," Regina's voice shakes, anger again creating a lump in her throat. "I just knew he was there, I wasn't expecting to see my son fucking you."

Emma's eyes fill with tears when she finally understands what Henry has been doing to them.

"I can't believe he did this," Emma finally accepts the truth.

"Neither can I, Ms. Swan," Regina drinks some water. "But we have an advantage over him now."

"Advantage?"

"He doesn't know we know about each other," Regina puts her elbows on the table, leaning forward with a determination she thought was gone. "That's why I called you here so early, Ms. Swan."

Emma's eyes are focused on whatever Regina has in mind.

"It's time for us to teach him a lesson," Emma nods as she wipes the tears from her cheeks. "A lesson on how to never play with his mothers ever again."

* * *

 _ **And that's it! Thanks for reading this, it means a lot how you guys spend precious time with this fic. Seriously!**_

 _ **Also, reviews are love, and it's Christmas, so send me some love, okay?**_

 _ **More importantly, Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you guys have a great time with your family and friends.**_ _ **See ya soon! \o**_


	31. A Christmas Lesson - Part Two

_**First, as promised, and surprisingly quick, here is part two. It was an interesting challenge to bring this to life, so I naturally hope it's nice for you guys!  
Second, thanks to my beta, who's the best in reassuring this wasn't an insane thing to do XD~ Thanks again, Temera! 3  
Third, I speak too much, enjoy the reading!**_

* * *

It's Christmas Eve and Henry Mills is walking as fast as he can.

His plans for this Christmas had involved his grandparents spending the night with Emma, so he could spend it with Regina. And the next day they would spend it with Regina and he with Emma. It was a perfect plan at first, but now everything is ruined thanks to Snow's insufferable love for Christmas. Why did she have to go to New York City?

"Merry Christmas, Henry!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

Leroy glares at him and throws a slur towards the young Charming. Henry shows his middle finger to the dwarf as he keeps walking.

The streets are incredibly filled with people; parents are still buying presents, children play with snow, and the dwarves start a snowball war.

But Henry is part angry, part excited. Regina has texted early in the morning saying she had wanted to spend the night with him. Of course, she would not take no for an answer.

He smiles, thinking that the Christmas spirit has changed her heart. She has been ignoring him for almost two weeks now and he was about to beg her to let him have his way with her. Then, she texts him and gives new hope to his night. He has no idea what he has done to her, but he is willing to beg her to let him fuck her.

He walks past friends and colleagues, everyone smiling at him as though he is just anxious to get to his mother's. And he can't lie, he would love to have both together.

Sometimes he daydreams about them together, naked and sweaty, bodies sliding together. He adjusts himself as he realizes his cock is rock hard inside his pants and he is still half way home. _Damn!_

"Henry, wait!" It's Archie.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Now?"

"It's going to be quick, just a word."

And then 35 minutes later, Henry is asking himself why he believes Archie when he says he wants to have a quick word with anyone.

"Archie, I'm sure this conversation is important, but my mom is waiting for me at home." Henry gets up from the booth at Granny's, throwing his scarf around his neck and putting his coat on. "Can we end this conversation another day?"

"Yeah, of course!" His friend looks sad and Henry feels bad for him.

"Listen, what do you say Tuesday night at this very booth? I'll be all eyes and ears for you," the young boy smiles to his friend, recognizing the gratitude before he hugs him and leaves.

The streets are fairly empty now, so it takes him only 10 minutes to cover the distance between Granny's and the mansion.

"Mom!" He yells, expecting to see the living room well lit and the smell of food hitting his nostrils. Instead, he finds the house completely empty and dark. _What the hell?_ "Mom, where are you?"

"Here!" Henry's neck cracks as his head twists towards the study.

The door is opened and he recognizes the soft scent and the yellow glow from those candles Regina likes to buy from the Sisters.

When he steps inside, the room is completely different from what he's used to. The tall bookshelves were replaced by what he believes to be fake walls painted in black. The windows are blocked and her desk is gone as he sees her large chair turn.

"Holy…"

"Good evening, son!"

Henry gulps and lets his hand touch the front of his jeans. She's sitting on the chair, leg thrown over the arm. She's touching herself and smirking.

"Do you want a bucket, Henry?"

"What?"

"I asked if you want a bucket."

"What for?"

"You're practically drooling, boy!"

He grins at her when she gestures for him to strip. "One must not pass the threshold of this door if dressed."

There's a pile of clothes by the door when he's finally granted the permission to enter. And he steps towards her like a hungry man.

"Stop right there," she holds her hand up and he stops right away. Her eyes travel up and down his body; she wants to make this plan go through as it has to, but she's so weak for him. She knows Henry can read her like few people can, so she must stick to the plan and do what she has to do now.

"You're not allowed to touch me at all," she speaks as though she's not interested in what's happening. "If you touch me without my permission, you'll lose your Christmas present."

Henry gulps and wonders how long he will resist without touching her. He loves to feel the softness of her body, the tender warmth that comes from her curves, the delicious taste of her sex.

"Alright, mom."

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak!"

His eyes are wide open and surprised. His cock, obviously, twitches and she smirks. Maybe, this is not going to be as difficult as she predicted.

"Hands behind your back," she commands, standing up and earning a hungry look from him as he watches her breasts bounce when she walks towards him. "Close your eyes and don't you dare open them or I'll send you outside … naked."

Henry figures that it might not be that difficult to indulge Regina's wishes. Right now, it doesn't matter why she has been ignoring him; she's here and willing to give him a Christmas present, so he can obviously sacrifice some control for a bigger prize in the end.

There's a shuffling noise to his right followed by a thudding sound as though something has fallen down. He's anxious to know what's happening, but he doesn't want to freeze outside, so he remains in silence with his eyes shut and cock begging for some attention.

And that comes in the form of a wet tongue flicking the tip of his shaft, making him exhale a breath he didn't know he was holding back. Henry gasps when her lips suck on the engorged head in quick motions as she places her hands on his thighs. His legs shake a bit and he feels them turning into jelly with the way she takes him in her mouth.

In no time he feels the head of his cock touching the back of her throat – she must have been practicing because this was never easy for Regina. He smirks, relaxing a bit just before the moan that escapes her throat, catches him off guard and vibrates all over his body; he gasps out loud.

He lulls his head to the side and wishes he was in bed. It would be easier to hold himself still and obedient, especially when he realizes his hand moves forward and he almost touches her hair.

She sinks her short nails into his flesh and he feels a sting pain as she silently warns him. "Don't you dare, boy!" Her voice is husky and calm, but he doesn't pay much attention to it. His mind is foggy and lost in the sensations of her tongue passing up and down his length, flicking the tip before taking him repeatedly into her warm mouth.

And that's when something happens. Something that shocks Henry to his core when he feels another mouth take one of his balls. _What?_

There, kneeling in front of him, as naked as Regina, is Emma looking up with the same expression he had seen in Regina's eyes during those days she was ignoring him. _Oh no!_

"What the…"

"Shut it, Henry," Regina speaks quickly, waving her hand and silencing him for a moment. "You know very well what's happening."

"How could you do this to us, Henry?" Emma asks and stands up; his eyes follow the movement of her breasts, the creamy flesh making his mouth water. "Eyes up here, boy!"

He looks up and recognizes disappointment and anger in her look. _Oh shit!_

"I … I didn't plan anything, it just happened, okay?" He's shaking so badly Regina feels her motherly instinct kicking in, but she puts it aside. Not today!

"It would be fine if you had had the mind to talk about it with us," Emma stops behind him, hands groping his ass before she faces him once again.

"I don't think so, ma," he replies with a cocky grin on his face. "I'm sure there would have been a fight or something," he adds and expects her to understand his decision. "Besides, I quickly realized we could win, the three of us, with how everything turned out."

"It's unbelievable that you don't realize how despicable your actions were." Regina is now at his side, looking down and watching as his cock twitches. "And he's aroused, unbelievable!"

"What should I do, mom? It literally happened the same week," he looks back and forth to them with a wicked grin, hoping to be "punished" by them. "I just let it flow, and it was working very well, if you ask me."

"I cannot believe you did this," Emma crosses her arms over her chest and adds. "I'm so disappointed in you."

"I'm repeating: I didn't plan anything, it just happened. Besides you two can't judge me," he shifts, looking at them. "As far as I know, none of you ever complained of the many orgasms I gave you both."

"This is unbelievable," Emma walks around him again and looks into his eyes.

"Listen," he speaks softly, trying to make them understand his side. "I never planned any of this, I just wanted to help and we ended up having sex," Regina rolled her eyes. "You can't be so mad at me about something you two like very much," he smirks, trying to soften their resolve.

"It doesn't matter, Henry, you've been using us and never worried about getting caught." Regina spits the words in his face, grasping his jaw to make him look into her anger filled eyes. "You'll learn how to not mess with us."

"What… what do… what do you mean, mom?"

Regina stands by Emma's side and waves her hand. Henry feels that weird sensation of being turned into vapor only to be solidified again as he recognizes she is sending him somewhere.

He feels his body landing atop something soft. He opens his eyes to find himself inside Regina's bedroom. Maybe this punishment isn't going to be that bad after all, he thinks, until he tries to move.

The bed has been removed from its normal place and it's now in the middle of the room, flanked by two small bedside tables. He tries to move to his side to open the drawers only to realize that he is tied to the bed; legs and hands safely secured by magic.

"You see, Henry," Emma speaks calmly as she walks in, looking so hot he could fuck her right away. "Naughty boys deserve punishment, and as we are your mothers, Regina and I have decided that you must learn how to behave when it comes to the both of us."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll learn, boy," Regina comes right behind Emma and stops behind her with a wicked grin on her face. She covers one of Emma's breasts with her small hand, stroking the soft flesh before she rolls the rosy nipple between her fingers. "Emma and I will teach you a lesson on how to behave."

Henry is equal parts confused and aroused, maybe he shouldn't be aroused, but he can't help it as his eyes are glued to the view of Regina playing with Emma's breasts.

* * *

"Mom, please!"

Regina looks up at her writhing son and smirks. She and Emma have been sucking Henry's cock for awhile now. They build up the tension only to leave him hanging by a thread. He spends many minutes on his own until he's cooled enough for them to go back and tease him mercilessly.

"Please what, Henry?"

"I… please… I need… I want to…"

"Poor thing," Emma comes in caring a tray with juice, wine and some food. The night is still young and she likes the way their little plan is working.

She and Regina have been giving him a lesson on how important it is to tell the truth for the past hour. The truth, whatever it is, must always be told to his mothers.

"Say it, Henry!"

"Mom…"

"Come here, Emma," Regina gestures and her blonde friend comes closer. The mayor whispers something into her ear and she smirks. Here comes the alternative part of the plan.

Henry's mind is too foggy to realize that Emma is climbing on the bed, straddling his hips as she grasps his cock and lowers herself onto him.

"Oh fuck!"

"Yes, something like that, boy!"

She slowly takes him in to the hilt. He jerks his hips up, but she gives him no reason to do it again as she lowers her head and bites on his right nipple. He gasps and tries to free himself from the magical bond keeping him frustrated on the bed.

There's a grin on full display in her beautiful face as she places her hands on his chest for leverage and starts riding him. Her hips move up and down slowly, taking him deeper every time she slams herself down his cock.

Emma looks down at her son. She watches as his expression changes from delight, when he realizes she's about to ride him, to utter desperation when she stands up, leaving his cock drenched in her juices and his heart racing.

"For someone to always tell the truth," Regina begins as she grasps his cock with her tiny hand. She strokes him a few times before she runs her tongue from base to tip. "It's important to understand that trust comes with practice. That's your number one lesson."

"And for that to happen," Emma's voice is close to his ear now, breathing hotly, sending shivers down his body. "One must put his mouth to good use and always tell the truth as it is."

Henry has little time to process what she means. The mattress dips again and this time he smells her so close his mouth actually waters. If this is the lesson they want to teach him, he's more than determined to get the highest scores of his life.

"Stick your tongue out," Emma demands and he does as told, all too happy to have her sitting on his face like that. They've never done it before.

And she parts her pussy lips and gently sits on his tongue. He moans as she moves her hips over his mouth. Her hand is on his hair as she rides him like he's never been ridden before. He moves his tongue and pushes it inside her; she groans louder and curses, quickening the moves of her hips as she's comes hard, collapsing to his side.

Henry grins for a moment when he realizes that he is good at this. He feels proud and even a bit cocky, but the sentiment soon changes. He still feels unsatisfied and frustrated. This can't go on.

"Tell me, Henry," Regina's voice is soft and calm. He opens his eyes to find her lying next to him, a grin gracing her lips. "How does Emma taste?"

He frowns. This is an unexpected question; one he can answer, for sure, but one that leaves him confused.

"Wonderful," a simple answer might be enough, he thinks.

"How wonderful?"

"I… there's something that's uniquely hers, I can't describe it, but there's a sweet taste as well, and..." he doesn't know how to put into words what he knows by heart, and it shows in his face.

"I see," is Regina's only reply to his attempt as she closes the distance between them and fuses their lips together.

She moans, tongue lacing with his as Henry feels her lips slightly turning into a smile when she ends the kiss.

"It's interesting, but tasting from the source is better, don't you think?"

And it happens so quickly Henry only gapes at the sight before him. Regina is between Emma's legs, lapping at her folds, tongue flicking her entrance. She sucks at her clit and grazes it with her teeth as she dips two fingers inside the savior.

Henry twitches, fighting the restraints until his wrists and ankles hurt. This view, Regina eating Emma out is the thing he never knew he needed, but the one he needs to be part of.

"Fuck," he groans, speaking loud enough to make Regina raise her head. "Let me go!"

"She tastes to me like honey and wild flowers, which is a weird combination, but one I am enjoying very much." Regina dips her head, and Henry watches as she moves between Emma's legs. He can feel it, how much Regina is enjoying torturing him like that.

Emma knows this is part of the plan. She knows they should be only a one time thing, but it's not like that. She knows that it would happen some day (with or without Henry). Still, it doesn't change the fact that she is overcome by the way Regina's mouth moves skillfully over her sex. Who knew, right?

She thrashes her head this way and that, fighting to keep the slim control that disappears the moment she feels like she was sucker punched. The orgasm is so strong she barely registers the moment Regina leaves the bed.

* * *

Henry's frustration is strong at the moment. He feels like he could use a fleshlight, his own hand or something else to ease the painful sensation in his balls. Why are they doing this to him?

Emma is still by his side. She has a smile so bright on her face he actually feels like a failure. He has never seen her that way when they had sex before.

"Ma, please, let me come!" He begs when Emma lifts her head to look at him. Her eyes travel up and down his body as she wraps her hand around him. She looks up and needs only a dozen strokes to have his hips arching off the bed, seed splashing all over his belly.

She waits for his eyes to open again. Henry has a small smile on his lips and it's clear for her that it's time to finish lesson one and begin lesson number two.

Regina chooses this moment to come in. She looks at Emma, and it's like one knows exactly what the other is thinking. Henry gulps and feels like this can't be good for him, not while he's tied up to the bed.

"You see, Henry, when you tell the truth something incredible happens: trust comes to light. If you trust a person enough with your life, you can also trust that person with your naughty little secrets," Emma speaks like a teacher, which is strangely arousing. Henry just doesn't need to know that Regina is also experiencing the same thing. "And that's lesson number two, boy, trust is the most precious treasure that comes with telling the truth."

There's a moment of silence, broken by Regina's snort as Henry looks up at them the moment he jumps with surprise. Their tongues are lapping every drop of cum that landed on his stomach. And he thinks that's the hottest thing that's ever happened to him until Emma and Regina defy his logic. They exchange a heated kiss that's full of tongue and teeth. Hands fist on luscious hair, breasts touch when their bodies come closer. He can feel the heat coming off their bodies.

Regina knows this is part of the plan. She understands that it's necessary, but she's having a hard time controlling herself with the way Emma seems to be so comfortable when her right hand idly travels down Regina's side to cup her sex.

It had been awkward when she suggested that they needed to add the sexual aspect between them for a higher effect on Henry. She just didn't know her body would enjoy Emma's so much. It's an added complication she wasn't expecting to happen.

So, instead of focusing on trouble, she breaks the kiss and turns to Henry again.

"Hard as a rock," she laughs.

"Just like you said," Emma shakes her head and smiles.

"You see, Henry," Regina begins again, turning her attention to her smart son. "Lesson two is about knowing the people around you; knowing them enough to trust them with everything in your life." She looks down at him before she wraps her hand around his cock. He groans, shooting his hips up, practically begging for her to do something.

"And when you trust them, you can completely open yourself up to them," Emma completes and takes his other side. "Lesson number three is about living lessons number one and two to the fullest," she gazes into his eyes. "And you will live both right now!"

Henry feels when the magical restraint fades and his hands are free again. Regina goes down on him and wraps her lips around his cock; she bobs her head up and down with great enthusiasm as he pushes his hips up, sending more of his shaft down her throat. She takes him, hands fondling his balls as she feels his legs start to quiver.

She lifts her head and gasps. Regina rests her head on his thigh and Henry looks ahead to find Emma with both her hands firmly placed on Regina's butt cheeks, tongue lapping at her pussy from behind. There's something insane about this, about them breaking a barrier he never thought would go down.

"Mom, do you trust Emma enough to let her do that to you?"

"Yes," Regina's reply comes in the form of a strangled whimper.

"Why?"

"Because she's family, and that's what we do, boy, we trust each other with everything!"

Emma is kneading Regina's butt. Her eyes are dark and filled with desire.

"Ma, I never thought…"

"We are family, Henry," she begins and Henry watches with wide eyes as her fingers dip inside Regina's pussy. The mayor moans and pushes her hips against Emma's hand. "Lies and secrets weaken our bond, we need you to understand that," she gestures between them, " this isn't just for the sex, it's much more than that."

And it happens fast once again as Emma grabs hold of Regina's hips, turns her body around and opens her legs. She parts Regina's pussy lips and laps at her flowing juices, the taste resembling a combination of strawberry and lemon. "She tastes delicious, how could you leave me out of this?" Emma keeps lapping, sucking, flicking her entrance and pushing her tongue inside until her brunette friend is writhing in ecstasy.

It takes a moment for Henry to finally understand that he's hurt both his moms while trying to be smart. He feels ashamed and sad for what he did and vows that he will never disappoint them with lies ever again.

But he dare not interfere in the beauty of the moment as Emma climbs on top of Regina's body. Their eyes lock together and lips follow closely as arms wind around each other and the only thing Henry can actually see is fate happening at last.

He stays still contemplating them for a long moment. There is truth and trust in his heart when he decides that this belongs to him as well. He watches a little more as Regina's leg rests on Emma's shoulder. Henry can see the surprise in her eyes, not because it's new but because she missed the sensation of having someone this intimate.

He wonders who was this woman, but has no time to say anything as he watches Emma slowly grinding their sexes together. Their hips move together in an almost perfect motion set for pleasure and abandon.

He can't do what he wants to do. His eyes witness love and trust like he's never seen before. The mattress dips with his weight as he brushes the tip of his cock to Regina's lips and she takes him again, sucking on the head before flicking the tip. Henry reaches out and squeezes one of Emma's breasts; he pulls her nipples, and bends forward to take it into his mouth. Their gasps fill the room; the scent of sex heightens his senses as his hips jerk.

Henry tries, but watching Emma bend forward to kiss Regina as they move faster is enough to send him over the edge. He watches his mothers pleasure each other in a way he has never thought possible.

Perhaps this is all they wanted to teach him tonight. Trust, love and truth walk hand in hand and this realization sets him free for life.

* * *

 _ **This is it, folks! 2016 comes to an end in a matter of days, so I'd like to wish to all of you the best year ever in 2017. Remember to be nice to yourselves and to others as well. Love and let love lead the way. Smile and be sure that bad days happen, but they do not last forever.**_

 _ **Also, this is probably the last piece to get published this year. I've got other things already started, but I'm not worried about bring anything new up any time soon (this also means that I can publish before the year ends, I never know lol). So, thanks for the company along the way. It was nice to bring this up and I hope I can give it some new pieces next year. And there's Power and other projects... too many things for 2017! I'm excited, tbh!**_

 _ **Anyway, happy new year, people! Stay safe! :)**_


	32. Jealousy

_**Hello, guys! Here we are, it's 2017 and I couldn't help myself but write more of this lovely family. It's just a little thing and I only hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.**_  
 _ **Also, happy new year again! And remember, these characters and places are ABC's, only the things I write them into are not theirs lol.**_

* * *

Henry Mills has never been a jealous type of person. In fact, he is always glad to share his time with everyone around him. He is always willing to let his family spend time together, even if he isn't there to tame their differences.

The relationship within the family progressed over the years and ended up making their bond stronger. This is the main reason why he's never let bad feelings grow inside his chest. They are there for each other in every possible way.

Yet, he is not ready when he hears the weird sounds coming from Regina's office one ordinary evening.

The muffled noises drive his feet forward. He gently turns the doorknob to take a peek inside. His eyes bulge as he sees her on her knees with her head bobbing up and down as a soft moan reaches Henry's ears.

Henry feels his stomach twist. He feels like he was blindsided. The naked man sitting on her couch with legs opened and head tossed back is none other than David Nolan.

* * *

Regina loves oral sex.

It dates back when the king was still alive. Out of pure need, she learned how to have some interesting adventures of her own, after all she also had her needs.

These "adventures" featured a sweet and young guard, a certain dragon friend, and a prince identical to the one she is talking to right now.

"Your brother was nothing like you," she winks at him, gesturing toward his crotch. He smiles knowingly.

"I heard that a few times before," he is shaking slightly and the anticipation gives him pause. "I guess nature can't be equally generous to twins, right?"

Regina chuckles, reaching out for her glass and sipping the rich red wine as David keeps telling her stories of women he met after he took his brother's place.

"And there was this one from the northern kingdom. She was a duchess or something like that who claimed to be a widow when she broke into my room late one evening."

"A widow, oh I used that excuse one time as well."

"You did? C'mon, you never needed any excuses to do anything you wanted, you know that!"

"I do, but those were different times," Regina begins with a touch of sadness in her voice. "Now, though, I can say I am in a better place," she blows him a kiss and dips her finger into the glass to run it up and down his cock. "I guess it's time to quit the chat, I still have work to do, you know?"

"I'm not the one holding you back."

"Of course you are!"

"No, I am not," he fires back, smiling as she strokes his cock slowly.

"You are impossible!"

"Maybe, but you're the Mayor and I won't bother you any longer," he says matter-of-factly, as he gets up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Regina waves her hands and David falls on his butt on the floor.

"Ouch!"

"You're not going anywhere, sheriff," she sips her wine, and waves her hand. David is once again sitting on her couch.

"There's no need to push me down to the floor like that," he rubs his butt and glares at her before sticking his tongue out.

"Not my fault if you acted like you were leaving," she blinks, putting her hand on his thighs to kneel in front of him. "Now, what should I do?"

"You know what."

"Do I?"

"Of course you do!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

She lowers her head, eyes still glued to his as she closes her lips over the swollen head of his cock. The moan that leaves her throat vibrates all over his body and he clenches his hands into a fist.

David throws his head back as he feels her lips envelop his shaft. He loves the way she takes him inch by inch, humming around his hardness as he feels her nails sink into the firm muscles of his stomach.

She pulls his nipples, rolling them both between her fingers. He gasps and a whimper escapes his lips as he thinks he's heard that annoying sound the door always makes when someone opens it.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?"

The indignant cry coming from the door should have startled Regina. Instead, she smiles and turns her head towards the door. It happened just as she had predicted.

"I owe you 50 dollars," David says as he grabs his jacket to cover himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Covering myself, I think?"

"Oh please…"

Henry has no idea what's going on he just feels the anger etched all over his handsome face boiling inside his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Grandpa?"

"Mmm… do you need a doctor, you know, to check your sight? I think it's pretty clear."

Henry feels the rage inside him rise to an unbearable level as he steps inside the office, slamming the door behind him. His knuckles are white and he's actually trembling as he strides towards the couch. He misses the quick wave of Regina's hand as the thin layer of a spell falls around the entire building.

"Mom, care to explain yourself? I think you told me last week that I was the only one you were having sex with and…"

"You can stop right there, Henry," she interrupts him, lifting a finger and silencing him for a moment. "It's important to notice that I have never said that. I belong to myself and I will not be subjected to petty boys thinking they own me in any way."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, and I knew you were going to misunderstand it. You really were the only one I was having sex with _last week_ ," she clarifies and touches his lips with the tip of her finger as she places a kiss on his cheek. "This thing we have," she gestures between David and herself. "has been going on for quite some time now thanks to your Grandma," she completes, leaning on her desk. "She's quite the kinky lady, if you ask me."

"Here comes the challenge," David begins. He tosses his jacket away (and any sign of shyness) and wraps his right hand around himself.

David believes he is going to win the large part of the bet, but he isn't sure. She's not only a witch for having magic. She enchants and seduces any person she wants, but he's counting on Henry's anger to help him this time around.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asks as confusion clouds his features.

He's still shaking when Regina's hands touch his face, neck, and shoulders before she takes his shirt off. She licks her lips upon seeing his toned chest, recalling the last time she sunk her nails on him, marking him as she always does.

"David wants you," she points to his chest, looking up at his eyes, spotting the confusion still there. "And me," she completes and waits.

"I… I don't understand," Henry is really cute when he's trying hard to grasp what she's saying.

"You have caught us once in my bedroom, and even at the station, so I don't…"

It takes a split second for Henry to realize the true meaning of her words. "OOOHHH!"

"He's so adorable when he understands something," David grins as his hand flies up and down his cock. "Can't wait to have him and…"

"Grandpa, shut up!"

"Henry…"

"Listen, I don't like this," his voice is low and muffled with anger once again. "I don't want to share you with anyone else, mom!"

Regina chuckles and wonders why she is so lucky to have such a sweet boy in her life.

"Well, I suggest you start to change your mind, baby," she leans on his chest, hand cupping him through his jeans. "You're hard."

"Mom!"

"What? You are hard, that's a fact, and you know that this is inevitable," she nibbles his right nipple, soothing it with her tongue. He groans.

She does it a few times before she runs her short nails up and down his back, sending goose bumps all over his body.

"But if you don't want it now," David speaks softly, hand touching Henry's face before whispering into his ear. "I will gladly fuck your mother on my own."

"David!" Regina exclaims. She looks absolutely scandalized with his words.

"What? I'm not here only because I'm a good friend."

"Goodness, you're impossible tonight," she rolls her eyes and pushes him away.

She stands in front of Henry, hands on his face as his eyes are now closed. The deep frown tells her he's battling the options inside his head.

"Whether you like it or not, Henry, I'm not going to let you dictate what I do with my life," she speaks tenderly as her hands run through his hair. "But I don't want to let you out of anything."

His eyes are still closed when he reaches for her hips, kneading the smooth skin. He opens them to show her his decision. He says nothing just lowers his head to kiss, suck and nip the side of her neck, leaving her gasping for more.

She's overwhelmed by the way his lips roam over her mouth as the tip of his tongue touches the seam of her lips. She parts them as a muffled whimper leaves her throat.

"Oh my god!"

Henry opens his eyes and locks them with David's. His lips are still fused to Regina's as he looks at his Grandpa in a way that makes David's cock twitch and the fire in the pit of his belly start to rage hotter.

"Fuck, you're so hot and…" David trails off as Henry breaks the kiss. His eyes are full of desire and determination as he reaches out, cupping his Grandpa's neck and fusing their lips into a searing kiss.

The kiss is all teeth and tongue, and David feels his whole body shaking as Henry's free hand travels down his torso to close around his cock.

Regina's voice rings in the distance of his own overwhelming desire, muffled by Henry's chuckle.

"I guess Henry has just turned the tables on you, David," her voice is filled with mirth and sarcasm. She loves when her boy takes over just like he always does.

"God…" He gasps, bucking his hips forward, trying to create some friction that does not come as Henry steps away from him.

"You can clearly see that I'm all in now, Grandpa," Henry smirks, licking his lips as he takes off his boots, jeans, boxers, and socks.

"Fuck yeah, boy!" The sheriff closes his eyes when Henry circles his arm around his chest, lips tugging the lobe of his ear. David moans deeply as he feels Henry's cock against the small of his back. "I can't wait to fuck you, Henry."

"Oh no, this time around you're not in charge of anything that's going to happen from now on."

David snaps his eyes open, confused with Henry's words, but so incredibly aroused he only nods to whatever is next to him.

"That was easy."

Both men look at Regina, who's now sitting on the couch, hand parting her pussy lips invitingly. "The first to get on his knees fucks my ass next time."

They scramble down to the floor wrestling their way to her legs, but Henry slips on his shoe and falls flat on his butt. David beats him and wraps his arms around her thighs. He tugs her to the edge of the couch, mouth instantly covering her, licking and nibbling her sex.

"That's not fair," Henry groans as he tosses his shoe across the room.

"Sorry Henry, I guess I shoved you to the side a bit too hard."

"You did, but I understand the appeal."

"I can't resist her," David looks back at him, winking, before he resumes his delicious task.

"I know, Grandpa, I can't resist her either."

"This was weirdly sweet considering what we are doing here," Regina smiles at them, eyes twinkling with genuine happiness.

"That is until we're wrestling to get to your pussy again," David shoves Henry to the side, smiling, as they enjoy the warmth that settles around them in the office.

"Well, if I get to have a gorgeous man between my legs every time you wrestle like this, then I'm more than willing to spark the fight."

Henry chuckles, shaking his head and kneeling by Regina's side. He turns her head and she opens her mouth, taking as much of his shaft as she can. She sucks him with gusto, moaning and whimpering each time he gently pushes his hips forward.

"Fuck," Henry curses, holding Regina's head as he pushes his cock in and out of her mouth, loving the way she's taking more of him, the tip touching the back of her throat with every thrust of his hips.

She puts her hand on his hips and bobs her head on his cock, fondling his balls before sucking them into her mouth. The moan she earns from her sweet boy makes her smile with pride.

"I bet I'm better than Regina."

"Better?"

"Yes!"

"What do you mean by… oh, fuck!"

Sometimes David does things without thinking.

Hello, guys! Here we are, it's 2017 and I couldn't help myself but write more of this lovely family. It's just a little thing and I only hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.  
Also, happy new year again! And remember, these characters and places are ABC's, only the things I write them into are not theirs lol.

x

Henry can't understand how it happened so fast, but his grandpa is now sucking his cock with an eagerness that he has never experienced before. He looks down and realizes that this is perhaps the sexiest thing that's happened to him lately.

Sure he and Regina had sex with other people before and it was fantastic, but no one has ever dared to act like David. But Henry isn't really complaining about it as the prince is making good on his promise; proving that he is indeed an amazing cocksucker, but in no way better than Regina.

The young charming decides to get up and move away from the side of the couch. David looks up at him grinning with pride and cockiness in his eyes.

"I know you changed your mind," David is confident.

"He didn't," Regina speaks with confidence, earning a glare from them man still on his knees. "You're great with your mouth, David, but you can't beat mommy when it comes to suck that cock."

Henry smirks as he walks to Regina's desk and opens a bottom drawer to retrieve a small bottle of lube. He walks back to the couch still smirking.

"I can't say she's wrong, Grandpa," Henry he places a kiss on David's cheek. "I just know I'm incredibly lucky."

Henry slaps his butt cheeks, biting down the smooth flesh and playing with his butt for a moment or two. The sheriff climbs on the couch and pushes Regina's body down to settle himself between her legs.

David brushes the tip of his cock to her entrance, earning a soft whimper and an indignant cry when he buries himself to the hilt inside her only to pull out and leave her wanting more.

She curses him right before he's pouncing on her. She's giggling when he tickles her side right before he leans down to press his chest against hers. He peppers kisses all over her face, neck and chest.

"You two look like teenagers in love," Henry makes a face, deciding to change the course of the evening.

David is too distracted by Regina's breasts to pay attention to Henry, who's now right behind him, fingers coated in lube and a wicked smirk on his handsome face.

Then, he's pressing his fingers to David's entrance, pushing them in and out slowly. Henry smirks with the memory of the last time he did this.

The sheriff jerks his hips when Henry twists his fingers to push them deeper, which means he drives inside her. They both moan, and David can't help but love what he is doing. This is one of those great nights, and to think he was sure this would never happen again.

"Henry…"

"Yes, Grandpa!"

"Fuck me!"

"That's music to my ears."

"You're so cheesy sometimes," Regina rolls her eyes, but holds David's body against hers, stroking his hair and kissing his temple.

"I'm a romantic," Henry claims, though his words from minutes before say otherwise.

"You're not!" David manages to exclaim, looking over his shoulder to find Henry with a smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah, I'm not!"

Henry pulls David away from Regina's body and presses the head of his cock to his entrance. Regina huffs and glares at her son. David looks over his shoulder and has his mouth ready to curse when Henry pushes his cock inside him quickly.

David's mouth opens, but no sound comes out of it. He feels Henry's cock fill him; he's always blown away and absolutely aware of his surroundings when his grandson decides it's time to fuck Grandpa.

Henry drives in and out of him with slow, deep thrusts; they both groan. Henry's fingers dig into David's flesh, leaving red marks that will turn blue come morning. It's been so long since the last time he had his Grandpa like this that now he's determined to enjoy it for as long as he can. So he naturally tries to keep his lust in check.

Problem is that David has other plans as he feels his body burning with need with each slow thrust. He wants a rough pounding, to be honest. He wants to hear their skin slapping together, the sound unmistakable as the sweat running down their skin make it louder. He wants Henry's hand fisting on his hair and pulling his head back to nip his neck gently before he pushes his face down toward Regina's sex.

It doesn't take too long for the sheriff to realize that his body obeyed his mind and he's now with his face buried between Regina's legs, tongue lapping her drenched sex as Henry roughly pounds him.

He can feel the boy's nails carving into his hips again, gripping him tightly as he curses and swears before he bends down to whisper all the things he wants to do to David.

David puffs his hot breath on her as he shivers with Henry's words. He gulps and starts peppering Regina's thighs with wet kisses. His lips curve into a grin when a thought crosses his mind.

It takes only a second for him to push Henry away from his body. David turns and with a quickness he didn't know he still had, straddles Henry's hips, holding the boy's cock in place and lowering himself onto him.

Henry throws his head back, purring like a cat as he feels David's tightness envelope him. The sheriff bounces up and down, slowly at first then faster as the sound of their skin slapping together echoes through the bedroom. His mind is buzzing with need, his eyes shut as he suddenly yelps in surprise.

"Regina!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Do you really think I was going to watch and do nothing for myself?"

"Mom, what…"

"Shut up, Henry," Regina moves this way and that before she looks over her shoulder with a lovely grin on her lips. "Do your best, boy!"

It's fast and insane. It's hot and intimate like never before. It's delicious and new. It's also so familiar and exhilarating. Henry flicks the tip of his tongue to her entrance, thumb working her engorged clit as he drives a couple of fingers inside her.

He growls when she starts moving her hips, riding his face slowly as each moan escaping his throat rocks her to her core, sending her closer to the edge as her head bobs up and down David's cock.

And it's unexpected and marvelous when David suddenly clamps down on Henry's cock. Regina's magic on his length finally happens and he spills himself inside her mouth, the sound of her gulping his hot seed enough to make him scream as Henry also comes, filling him like only he can do as he watches Regina's eyes roll to the back of her head. Her legs give away, quivering with the force of her orgasm.

* * *

"We should do this more often," Henry is the first to break the silence that follows after a long time.

"Indeed," David agrees as he plays with his grandson's nipples.

"Only if you never get jealous again," Regina quips, smiling a broad smile as Henry turns to her, face hovering above hers as he pecks her cheeks with small kisses.

"That depends," Henry fakes a serious expression as he sits up.

"On what?" David asks with curiosity sipping out of his mouth.

"New year's party is going to be at the mansion, right?"

Regina nods, raising her eyebrows as she tries to figure out what Henry is about to say.

"Can I _surprise_ you again?"

David and Regina laugh out loud. He likes to take risks, that much they already know, so it doesn't surprise them that he has now traded jealousy for adventure.

* * *

 ** _And here you are! Thanks for reading this piece. Leave some love in form of reviews, okay? :)_**


	33. Hot for teacher

_**Here, have some Believer Queen!**_

* * *

"Can I come in, Henry?"

His eyes are closed when Emma peers through the glass of his office at Storybrooke High. Her voice startles her son as he practically jumps off the chair.

"Sure mom, come in." She frowns at the strange look on his face when she sits in front of his desk. "Are you alright, Henry? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine," he gasps and swallows hard, trying to concentrate on his blonde mother.

"You clearly are not fine," she rises from her chair to reach for his forehead to feel his body temperature.

"I'm fine mom," he tries to sound convincing, but finds it quite impossible when he has his other mother sucking him off. "I ate something that didn't sit well with me and my stomach is aching, that's all."

He adjusts himself on his chair and runs a hand against his face. "I just had a pill for it and I was trying to get some rest before I have to go back to class," he swallows and gasps again, prompting a worried look from Emma.

"You should go home," she admonishes, "you're definitely looking terrible, all sweaty like that."

"I'll be fine," she frowns at him, raising an eyebrow. "I promise."

"Okay, I'll let you rest. I'm closing these blinds so that no one will interrupt you," she is already closing them when he tries to persuade her not to. "If you don't feel any better, please call me."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Emma turns her back and shuts the door behind her unaware that the sweat wetting Henry's face has nothing to do with stomachache.

* * *

"You should get me an Oscar," he bites his bottom lip, squeezing the edge of his desk until his knuckles are white.

"That was terrible acting," Regina chuckles as she stands up from her position under his desk.

She was sucking Henry's cock, as she did every Tuesday and Friday, when the knock on the door startled mother and son.

"Good thing she didn't see your hand on my chest."

"She's not very attentive, if you ask me," Regina waves her hand twice to open the blinds and cast a cloaking spell around them. "We can see outside, but they can't see us."

"I'll lose my job any day now because of you," his legs are steady again, so he stands up and crosses the office to stand behind her. His arms close around her chest, and she feels his erection pressing against the small of her back.

"And you know you don't need to work, I can give you everything you need."

"True, but I love what I do," his right hand covers her breast, squeezing it gently before he teases her like he always does. "Not to mention all these teenage girls trying to get in my pants."

Regina turns her head and has a deadly look on her face as she asks, "Has any of them succeeded?"

"Well, none of them is you," he grazes her earlobe gently, squeezing her breast again before she turns to him. Her smile is equal parts beautiful and provocative. "Let me reward you for this lame attempt to convince me that you only have eyes for me."

His cock is still hard, that's obvious. Emma had to break the mood with her inconvenient visit, but Regina is not about to let this opportunity go.

She surprises her son with a lingering kiss as she wraps her hand around his cock. She takes a few steps towards the small black couch sitting by the window. Regina pushes him and watches as he lands and bounces on the couch, laughing as she kneels before him once again.

Henry licks his lips in anticipation as a tingling sensation spreads all over his body. He loves it when Regina is the one seeking him out like this; he loves it when she comes up with a dumb excuse to take him out of school only to ride him towards oblivion in the middle of the day; he loves it when she wakes him up in the middle of the night with her mouth wrapped around his cock only to beg him to take her from behind.

He should be taking notes for his next class. He should be preparing for the questions from his students. Instead, he's with his cock and balls out of his jeans as his very wicked mom wets her luscious lips. He really should be doing a lot of things, but the only thing he wants is to fuck his mother.

Regina's right hand is placed at the base of his cock while her left is gently palming and squeezing his balls. She hasn't even taken him into her mouth yet, but he has to look away from her from time to time to make sure he won't mess up like he did on Sunday.

"Remembering Sunday, baby?"

"Of course, I'm not a teenager anymore, mom, I should have controlled myself," he's still upset and frowns when her chuckle reaches his ears. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're still annoyed and that's funny," she replies, running her tongue over her lips again, wetting them and looking straight into Henry's eyes.

"That's not funny," he pouts and she laughs again, choosing this moment to run her tongue up the underside of his cock. Her mouth is hovering at the tip, blowing a hot breath against the head, flicking the tip of her tongue rapidly from base to head. He groans and bites his bottom lip so hard he tastes blood on his tongue.

"Fuck!"

"That will have to wait, boy," his eyes bulge and he's about to protest when she reminds him that the time they have is very short. "Tonight you'll have all the time you need to fuck me."

She winks and makes sure he's looking down at her when she licks his shaft so slowly Henry is about to beg her to stop when she suddenly turns her head sideways and gently grazes her teeth against the hard flesh.

He moans and thrashes his head this way and that. She's squeezing and palming his balls, massaging them so gently that Henry does not notice when Regina wets her thumb and works her way past his balls towards his ass. She's done this so many times now that he opens his legs to welcome the gentle pressure of her thumb to his entrance.

And then she's taking him into her mouth, slowly at first, tongue flat against the underside of his cock, wet and warm as she increases the pace. She takes more and more of his shaft into her mouth only to tease him as she pulls almost all the way out. She does it again and again, teasing him with her lips, the tip of her tongue and her hands.

Henry's moans go from muffled to loud and his hand lands on Regina's head as his hips buck and she smiles around him.

"C'mon, baby, louder," she challenges him with a wicked glint in her eyes. "Mommy wants to hear you moan for her, because of her." His gaze goes from dazed to daring in a second and he groans louder as their eyes lock together once more.

She then bobs her head up and down his shaft with such enthusiasm Henry fears he's not going to last much longer. Her hand still plays with his balls, feeling them tighter by the minute and she sucks him faster.

He bucks his hips as her sexy moans shatter his resistance for good. Henry shudders from head to toe as he finally comes, splashing his seed deep down her throat.

She keeps sucking him, and she sucks him dry, swallowing everything she can, until he begs her to stop.

"Fuck!"

"I told you, later," her lips curve into a gentle smile as she stands up to fix her clothes as well as his.

"What's gotten into you to suck me like this today?"

"Tell me, boy," she has an eyebrow standing and an apparently serious look on her face. "Aren't mothers supposed to make their boys happy?"

He can't help the loud laughter that bubbles out of his mouth. Henry embraces her and plants a warm kiss on her lips all the while agreeing that she really makes him happy.

* * *

 _ **And here it is, short but I hope it was good for you! lol**_

 _ **Reviews are the truest declaration of love! :D**_


	34. The Coordinates to AP Maths

_When math gets interesting._

* * *

 _ **This is a follow up for chapter 33 aka more Believer Queen.**_

 _ **And** **a**_ _**special** **thanks to my beta LMPsisterhood for the invaluable help with this chapter. I'm sure this would get stuck and forgotten if it wasn't for the best beta ever! :)**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

The chess tournament was reaching its peak at the Charmings' loft when Henry's phone buzzed with a strange message from his mother. She told him to meet her in the classroom where he teaches some advanced math to anyone who's interested. He was teaching five students now and they were showing promising futures, if they keep up with the good work.

He stops at the gate and hopes he hasn't done anything stupid without realizing it. He can't understand why Regina told him to meet her there on a Sunday afternoon. He pushes the gate open, closing it as his hands start to sweat.

The corridors are dark and his footsteps echo in the stillness of the empty school. He turns left and climbs a staircase, turning right as he spots the light coming out of the open door at the end of the hall. He swallows hard and walks slowly as dozens of scenarios run through his mind.

His breath is shallow when he closes his eyes and steps inside the room, ready for a lecture.

"I'm wondering, professor, if you can help me with this formula."

His eyes snap open and he gasps. She's faking concentration as her eyes are glued to the white board. He would believe her to be one of his students, if it wasn't for the fact that what she is wearing is not part of the school's dress code.

Regina is wearing a small red and black plaid skirt; it's so small he can actually see her buttocks, which means she's possibly wearing a thong, and he adores when she uses them only for him. He groans and fidgets nervously as she turns to him. The shirt is so tight it looks like it will be torn apart with the next deep breath she takes. Regina spots where his look is and smiles; she pops two buttons free and his eyes bulge as the view of her cleavage makes his jaw fall and his cock twitch, just like it always does.

"I'm trying to understand how to solve this formula, but I apparently am missing some important detail, can you help me?"

He stares at her while she crosses her arms over her chest. Her luscious breasts tease him mercilessly as he spots the edge of the black lace bra barely covering them.

"Well?"

Her voice snaps his senses back and he walks towards her, stopping behind her small frame to look at the board. He chuckles as he realizes she's actually picked a random formula and is trying to solve it. He knows she can do it if he teaches her, but he's not interested in numbers or how to solve math problems when she bends down to retrieve something on the floor and brushes her rear to his front.

There's a moment of hesitation when he looks at the open door. It's Sunday and he shouldn't worry, she's the mayor after all, so he grasps her hips and fits them to his front. Her moan is delightful and, the way she gasps, tells him she loves his initiative.

"This is a very advanced formula, Ms. Mills," Henry uses the worried teacher voice when he places his hand on her waist; she straightens her back and hisses when he runs his tongue up the slope of her exposed neck. "We haven't had enough time together for me to teach the fundamentals to solve such problem."

"Then teach me, professor," she turns her head and grins when he licks his lips while staring at hers longingly.

"This might turn into a long, long class, Ms. Mills!"

"I have all the time you need, professor," she takes a couple of steps out of his arms and turns her back to him, the tantalizing curve of her butt tempts him with every small step she takes.

She sits on a chair in the middle of the room. The students' desks are gone somehow and there's only this chair where she's sitting and Henry's desk in the corner. He observes as she crosses her legs as soon as she sits. He's looking at her so intensely he could burst her into flames, if he had any means to do it, but he knows he'll do it anyway when she lets him have his way with her.

And that's how his jaw drops to the floor again, as she decides to pull a Sharon Stone and tease him with the full view of her naked sex.

"Fuck!"

"You use that word way too much, professor!" Regina's voice is both amused and stern, and Henry feels like his shorts will tear apart any moment now. "And that is not proper vocabulary for a teacher."

"I don't know what you were expecting from me, Ms. Mills," he takes a few steps closer to her, hand brushing against his crotch as he already imagines those lips wrapped around his cock.

"I expect you to teach me how to solve this formula, sir," she pulls a sly smile and suppresses a chuckle when Henry fails to hold back the groan that rumbles out of his mouth.

"Fuck, mom."

"I suppose you have a job to do before we get anywhere near that, sir," Regina notices his reaction when she calls him sir and smirks. This is going to be fun. "That bag over there," she points her finger to a black satchel sitting close to the door, "take it and go dress properly, professor," she closes her legs and acts like she's only interested in his brain. "You can't teach me dressed like that."

Henry gapes at her for a whole minute before she gives his hip a pat. He blinks quickly and finally wakes up, walking towards the door, picking the bag up and racing to the bathroom to change. He shakes his head with an amused smile as he strips and puts on the usual clothes he wears for working days.

She's going to ruin this particular shirt as well as the pants, he thinks, once he won't be able to go about his classes wearing those pieces and remembering what happened.

The mirror is a bit dirty, but Henry can see his reflection glowing in the yellow light. His cock is half hard already and he can't wait for the moment Regina will open those beautiful legs for him to fuck her senseless, and he has to chuckle in amusement. She's always so eager and ready for anything he suggests, but he secretly loves when she does things like this for them, especially after the amazing time they shared only the night before.

He's walking quickly and fixing his tie when he enters the classroom to find her staring at the white board.

"Now that I am properly dressed, Ms. Mills," Henry uses his usual tone for teaching as Regina, once again, bends down to retrieve a pen and manages to flash her pussy to him. She looks over her shoulder and tosses him a wicked grin. He gapes at her another time and manages to suppress a groan. "How can I help you?" He coughs to hide a whimper as he waits for her next move.

"Come closer, professor," Regina looks at him in such an innocent way she almost fools him into believing she's actually interested in math. "Please?"

Henry does as he's asked and stops just a few steps behind her, hands practically tingling with need to feel her smooth skin under his touch, but he will play this game for as long as she wants. He knows the reward in the end will make up for the impatience he feels right now.

"Alright, Ms. Mills," he takes a step closer and smiles as goose bumps run down her arms and neck. "I'm here for you."

"Can you, please, explain to me why this variable is so important to solve the problem? If I understood it correctly, I have to comprehend its connection, so to speak, with the other elements of the formula."

He eyes her with curious amusement. That is indeed an intriguing question, and he's quite sure she's made some actual research in order to give him something to think about. Maybe she's just playing him, but the fact is that his brain is in full teacher mode as he thinks about her question and begins to ramble about how the variable helps understanding its use in Cartesian planes.

Henry can't see the smile on Regina's lips as he is still behind her, speaking with a passion and adoration for the subject she only witnesses when they are slick with sweat, panting and with limbs tangled inside her bedroom. He walks past her and is now waving his hands and using his fingers to explain better, rambling a bit more about ellipsis and graphics and how easy is to understand math when you let your mind flow with the numbers. His passion is endearing.

She doesn't understand a single word of what he's saying, of course, but for some reason Regina gets aroused by the minute with the unexpected combination of his professional tone (since he broke the puberty barrier, his voice has done wonderful things to her – even before they started having sex) and the way he looks dressed like that, she now feels the need to rip his clothes apart and ride him into oblivion.

"And that's how that variable relates to the rest of the formula," he finishes with a lovely grin gracing his lips as he turns to her.

"Fascinating!"

"You didn't pay attention, did you, Ms. Mills?"

"I did not, professor."

"Why is that?"

"That voice of yours," Regina touches his lips and licks hers as she is now craving the taste of his mouth on hers. "It does things to me, professor."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"But that's not a good reason not to pay attention when I'm explaining something so interesting to you."

"True, but there's also the case of that wonderful ass of yours," she touches his ass, "it's so tightly confined inside your pants; it distracts me way too much, sir."

Henry groans unceremoniously and leans closer to her. They are now a whisper away from each other, eyes dark with want as Regina goes on explaining more of her distractions.

"There's also the problem of these amazing hands of yours," she holds his hands between hers, placing small kisses at the tip of each of his fingers. "I wonder about the things they can do if used in something else than teaching."

"Like what?" She's obviously not doing anything highly erotic, not like she usually does, but this is affecting him in a way she's never been able to accomplish. And what she does next turns his knees into jelly and he almost collapses on the floor.

"Like this," she takes his right hand and guides it to her sex. Regina moves his hand so that he can cup her. She's hot and soaking wet and Henry groans again, head falling on her shoulders as she allows him to slip a finger between her folds. Her wetness coats his fingertip, and it's amazing how that never fails to arouse him beyond imagination. She guides his middle finger through her folds.

Henry feels the warmth radiating from her core and has to close his eyes to control the need to kneel before her and spread her wide to lick and nip her until she's writhing under his touch.

"Oh my god, mom," he can't help the strangled cry of want that slips past his mouth as she keeps guiding the movement of his fingers, now demanding him to add another as she allows him to slip them inside her. "You're so fucking wet."

"Well," she breathes in his ear, nipping at his earlobe and chuckling with the shudder that rocks his body. "Wet for sure, but not fucking wet yet, if you know what I mean."

"Mom, please," he begs, knowing she'll teasing him more if he doesn't stop doing that.

"Please what, boy?" She asks breathlessly when she summons the chair closer and raises her leg to plant her feet on it; Regina lets go of Henry's hand, moaning at the way he instantly understands what she wants. He pumps his fingers in and out of her in quick motions designed to drive her crazy like only he can do.

"I want to fuck you so bad, woman," he whispers into her ear now, nipping at her jaw before holding her face closer to his as her eyes open when he pulls his fingers out of her. "But I shall give you back just as much as you gave me." And with that, Henry picks her up and turns to the desk in the corner.

Books fly in every direction as he lays her down on top of the desk, kneeling before her, caressing her thighs gently, nipping the smooth skin and pressing wet kisses up and up and up, ignoring her plea to touch her where she needs him the most as he runs his tongue all the way to her chest.

Henry lifts his head to gaze down at her breasts with eyes twinkling and a broad smile on his lips just before he latches them to her right breast, suckling on it with ardent insistence while he gives as much attention as possible to her other breast; a gasp leaves her lips when he grazes her nipple gently with his teeth, right before he lifts his body to look down at her.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but I am the luckiest bastard in the world, right mom?"

She wants to reply, but cannot do it once he kneels down again, pulling her to the edge of the desk. He spreads her legs, moving his hand to touch her sex, running a finger from her entrance to her clit, pressing it hard and earning a loud moan. She's so warm and inviting and irresistible that he can't take it anymore as he finally parts her folds and runs his tongue flat between them; he groans with her taste. He can't quite put it into words, but he knows, he knows for sure no one tastes like her and no one makes him so hard like Regina does.

"Oh… fuck… oh my god… don't stop, Henry… just there… oh… oh…"

Henry sucks harder and pushes a couple of fingers inside her again, pumping fast as she writhes and thrashes on top of the desk; incoherent words leave her lips the moment she arcs her back, hand flying to his head to press his face against her core, rocking her hips against his face. She shouts loud enough to echo down the hall, but he doesn't care. Even if the school was not empty, he wouldn't care anyway.

The corner of his mouth pulls up into a satisfied smile as his hands still run up and down her thighs, aftershocks rocking her entire frame as she sits up and pulls him to her, kissing him with an abandon he rarely sees these days.

"I trust you're content now, mom," he smiles smugly, and thinks she should do the same after what just happened, but there's a grave need in her eyes, so dark and solemn that Henry can't help but think that maybe there's something else going on inside that beautiful mind of hers at the moment. "Mom, what is it?"

"I'm not nearly as satisfied as I need, boy," she glares at him and completes, "and you, of all people, should know that."

He's not used to it, but Henry knows what's happening the moment the purple cloud surrounds them and the next minute they drop down on her bed.

Regina rips his shirt open and tosses his tie away while he unbuttons his pants and manages to throw them and his boxers somewhere close to the bathroom's door when Regina pins him down to the mattress.

"There's one rule I want to add to our little list of rules," she states as Henry's hands cover her breasts, massaging her soft mounds.

"Okay?"

"Henry, look at me," Regina pushes his hands away from her chest and holds his face, staring at him as her thumbs caress his chin. "Promise me you'll ... tell me if you ever feel the need to have a relationship outside of what we have."

He blinks and sits up, putting some distance between them so he can try to understand what she's saying.

"Why are you asking me that?" he stares at her, confused.

"Listen, I know what we have is important and special for you – it is very important and special for me too – but I don't want you to think you can't have a normal relationship with someone else out there."

He frowns, still confused and clueless as to why she's saying these things to him.

"I don't understand, mom," he begins as a weird feeling starts to squeeze his chest, "What are you talking about?"

"It's just that," she looks away and takes a deep breath before she looks at him again. "I saw you and that History teacher talking the other day," she swallows the lump in her throat and forces her voice out, "and I thought that maybe I'm making you miss something special with someone else; you know that this," she gestures between them, "isn't something that people will accept at all."

"I didn't know you cared about what others think about you."

"I don't, but I worry about you, Henry," she sits on his legs. Regina smiles when his hands land on her thigh, kneading the soft skin, an effort to reassure her. "I worry about what you might miss in your life because we have a romantic relationship, something that is not suited for us, given that I am your mother."

Henry seems relieved and smiles at her, pressing his lips to hers as she pulls away. Now she's the one confused.

"I don't care that you're my mother," he begins, "in fact it actually makes these moments a lot hotter for me."

"Henry!"

"But it's true, mom," he's now the one holding her hands, squeezing them gently as he looks into her eyes with all the sincerity of his heart. "I don't care that you're my mother, if anything sharing this with you makes me trust and love you even more than I already do."

"But your life is…"

"It doesn't matter, really, because I have everything in you and I don't need anyone or anything else," he lets go of her hands and holds her face between his. "I'm happy and it's because of you and only you."

Regina's eyes fill with tears, happy ones, Henry knows. She frowns and takes a minute to believe his words and accept the light kiss he lands on her lips.

"And stop seeing things where there's nothing, mom," he smiles against her lips and she pulls away, confused. "I was only asking if Kate wanted to help with a project."

"Oh…"

"Yes, I know," he sticks his tongue out and makes a funny face. Regina laughs and relaxes in his embrace.

"Well, now I can tell for sure that I have no interest in letting you go," their eyes lock together and he feels like this is a defining moment for them.

"Why?" He wants to hear it, so he can believe. "Why do you have no interest in letting me go?"

"Because," she licks his lips, nipping his bottom lip and pressing her mouth to his in a lingering kiss, "I'm fucking yours!"

Henry's mind shuts down to anything else, but this wonderful woman on his lap, and when he flips them over, pressing his body down to hers, feeling her warm skin burning his, he knows he'll probably never be able to let her go.

"I love you," his words sink into her skin, pumping her blood faster in her veins as he peppers kisses up her neck, fusing their lips together again and finally pushing his cock inside her. "And now I'm absolutely sure I'll never be able to let you go either."

She smiles and throws her arms around his neck, kissing him so intensely, Henry feels like she's marking more than just his body.

"Mom, I…" Henry pulls back from her lips and tries to say something but she doesn't let him.

"Shhh," she puts a finger over his lips, silencing his worries with her lips and his insecurities with her eyes. "There's no need for words, boy," she presses tiny kisses down his neck and back up to his ear as she whispers hoarsely, "not now," she moves her hips in time with his, her body burning up with each deep thrust. He tries to say something again, but she shushes him and whispers broken words against his lips as he holds her closer to his chest.

"Mom… fuck!"

She's so wet and his cock slips in and out so easily he feels like they are about to merge into one being because he has no idea where he ends and she begins, now that they are moving in sync like they always do. He can only feel her warmth pulling him deeper into their own place; a place where having a relationship with him isn't forbidden; a place where they can walk outside their house without hiding who they are for each other; a place where he kisses her full lips without giving a single fuck to anyone watching them.

And they are both lost there, when her nails sink on the flesh of his back; he groans and fucks her harder, trying to put the tenderness of moments ago aside so he can feel her body shaking under his. Henry straightens his body, pulling himself out of her, stroking his cock as she glares at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"That is a very mean word, Ms. Mills," he uses his teacher voice once again, though it's a lot huskier now, "and as your teacher, I must inform you that you are about to learn that I am the one with permission to use such words in my classroom." Regina's eyes lit up when she realizes he's getting back to the whole teacher-student thing.

Henry smirks as he flips her body again, pinning her to the mattress, caressing her back slowly, exploring her delightful curves and reveling in every sigh that flies away from her mouth.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," she groans at his words and at the way he's teasing her with the tip of his cock.

She's shivering when he covers her body, sweaty chest pressing against her slick back. "Do you want my cock in your pussy, mom?" She whimpers as he keeps teasing her entrance. "Do you want me to cum inside you like I know you want me to?" She's practically begging him to do something as she moves her hips a little to try and make him push his cock inside her. "Will you let me fuck this hot ass too, mom? Do I really have my slutty mom back?"

She looks over her shoulder, eyes dark as the night outside. Regina pulls him into a bruising kiss, and glares at him when he pulls back, grinning. "You better fuck me right now or I'll send you back naked to that fucking loft!" He needs no more motivation as he slips himself inside her in a swift motion.

He grabs her round ass cheeks, pressing his short nails into her flesh, marking her as his as he pounds her for endless minutes before he pulls her body up and she's on all fours.

His cock slips out of her again and her protest dies down the moment he pushes his tongue inside her. She yelps and looks back to find him stroking his cock as he laps at her wet folds.

"Do you know how delicious you are, woman?"

"I have an idea, yes," she winks and turns to him, pressing their mouths together, chasing his tongue and groaning with her own taste on his mouth; it never fails to arouse her even more.

They kiss some more and lay down again sharing a few lazy minutes before Henry decides to stop ignoring the throbbing of his cock. And he kneels in front of Regina again (something he's been doing a lot lately), grabbing her legs and putting them over his shoulder as he slips back inside her. And if it's possible, she's hotter, wetter and even more irresistible as he anchors her right leg with his elbow, changing the angle, fucking her harder, and deeper with each thrust.

They groan. They moan.

Henry curses; keeps cursing. He tries to think, but the only thing in his mind is the delicious way her walls are contracting around him. And Regina begs, screams, and shouts louder than ever before when she feels herself tumbling down the edge of release, finding herself falling down with Henry right by her side.

"What's gotten into you today?" Henry's question is muffled against Regina's chest, but it's clear enough for her to let a chuckle rumble out of her mouth.

"Well, I was horny."

"That's not new," he rolls his eyes. He's looking at her now, elbows holding his weight as she combs his hair with her fingers.

"Indeed, but you have to understand that it's been more than twelve hours since the last time we had sex," she tilts her head and blushes a little. "And I gambled."

"You blushing, after what we just did, is absolutely adorable."

"It's not."

"It is."

"Henry."

"What? It's true," he sits up and pulls her into his lap, something she realizes he does a lot, and she likes even more. "Besides, it makes fucking you a lot hotter."

"Pervert!"

"And proud of it!"

Regina shakes her head and laughs out loud. She accepts every bit of affection that comes from her son, even though she knows one day this bubble of happiness will blow up and her life will probably go back to its old, painful way. But she thinks it's better to focus on the fact that her son is very much happy with her as she is with him, and for now, that is enough.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, folks! Also, feel free to send prompts to me once I've been lacking good ideas lately lol**_

 _ **Oh, sure, reviews are great for the skin! :D**_


	35. Who really matters

_**This one deserves a note: if you like Hook, I'm not sure you should read this chapter because that wedding was/is/and always will be a mistake. I'd rather have Emma not marrying the pirate, and I suppose by now all of you realized I don't like him at all. A &E managed to ruin Captain Hook to me in a way I can't believe.**_

 _ **I tried to put him here, but nope. With that being said, enjoy a jab at this absurdity. And obviously, canon divergent in a lot of aspects. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hey!"

"Oh, look who's here!"

"Why are you sitting on grandpa's lap, ma?"

"I can't sit here?"

"It's not that," Henry averts his eyes and blushes. "It's just that I'm not used to seeing you two like this."

"Well," Emma turns her face to David, hand placed on his chest gently as she looks back at her son with a soft smile on her lips, "get used to it, kid, it's not going to happen a lot, but I guess I can seek dad's comfort when I need it, don't you think?"

"Of course!" Henry's enthusiastic exclamation makes them chuckle.

"Besides," David adds, "she's giving me some attention now, you should see her all clingy to her mother last night."

Henry's laughter fills the station with a sweet kind of joy that Emma wants to keep close to her heart now that she has her family in her life.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," the boy begins and hands them a bag with lunch as he steps away from the sheriff's office. "But I'm here just to deliver lunch; grandma said she didn't have time to fix something for you, so she gave me money to buy some."

"Thank you, Henry," David opens the bag and eyes the food inside. It's not what he wants right now, but it will do just fine when he finishes what he's started.

"Anytime, grandpa," Henry looks down to his shoes and back up with an intense red coloring his cheeks.

"What is it, kid?"

David swallows hard, suddenly afraid of what is about to come.

"I was wondering, ma, if you could come to school next week," the young boy gets even redder in the face and looks like he's about to burst into flames. "It's just that I'm supposed to take my mom to introduce her to my friends and talk about her work."

"Right, and you've done it already with Regina."

"Yes," he gulps hard and looks up at them, too nervous to notice any changes in Emma's posture. "I was wondering if…"

"Of course I'll go, Henry," she smiles broadly and he jumps; fist punching the air in relief.

"Next Friday, be there at 10 am, please!"

"I will."

Henry turns his back, relieved and happy, making plans for the Savior's visit to his class, without realizing that he nearly busted Emma and David.

* * *

"That was so close, holy shit!"

"It was," David looks at her naked form on his lap and frowns. "We're still naked, how did he not see it?"

"First, good thing you played along," she grins and presses her lips to his tenderly. "Second, when I heard him shouting, I knew we didn't have much time to dress, so I cast a spell I learned before the wedding."

"Learned how?"

"Regina has been teaching me more about spells, potions, and how to control my magic more accurately."

"It's paid off, then."

"Yes, it has."

"Now," he shifts his hips, cupping her sex and slipping a finger inside her, savoring the gasp that leaves her mouth. "Shall we?"

Emma laughs and turns on David's lap, sitting upright, and breasts pressing against his chest as his hand runs down her stomach to resume his previous activities. He loves his grandson, but damn Henry for interrupting them; he was so close to make her come, so close to fuck her.

"You can't possibly want me to keep fingering you."

"I can make you do it," she begins, lips hovering over his neck as the ghost of a kiss teases his pulse point. "But I'm seriously too hot and bothered to care about foreplay right now."

David groans and quickly lifts himself off the chair. He steps out of the office, heading towards the back of the station where a small bed is hidden behind the archive where they used to rest during the rare night shifts. These days, though, this little room, as well as her spells, protects them from prying eyes, and he couldn't be more grateful for the commodity of magic.

He places her on the thin mattress and watches as she waves her hands a couple of times. He can sense the protection around them, he can sense his heart rate quickening, he can smell her arousal as he kneels before her.

"I missed you," he tells her as he peppers tiny kisses up and down her legs. His hands are nervous, impatient just as she is.

"I missed you, too," she gasps as he presses his lips to her sex. Emma bucks her hips in hopes to prolong the touch, but his lips are somewhere else when she whimpers, a plea slipping out of her mouth as he keeps teasing her.

"I don't think you did," he lifts his head and stares at her face for a moment before adding. "Two weeks," he's now glaring at her when she opens her eyes to see why he stopped kneading her thighs. "Too much time, Emma," The moan that follows his words pleases his throbbing cock as he closes his mouth around her sex.

"So… sorry…"

"I should not give you this."

"Please don't… _of_ _fuck daddy, just there_ … _yeah_ …"

"It's like you forgot about us," he admonishes, "about me…"

"I didn't, I just couldn't…"

"I don't care," he clasps his hand over her mouth, covering her body with his. He nips her earlobe and smirks with the shiver that rocks her body. "You're such a bad girl, Emma."

"Dad, I… I'm sorry, please don't…"

He sits up, straddling her hips. She's so gorgeous, laying down so open and free to his eyes. Her hair is sprawled on the mattress, chest rising and falling quickly as she looks at him with a need for him he never sees in her eyes when she's looking at her husband.

"You don't look at your husband the way you look at me," he points it out and waits.

David watches as a myriad of emotions cross her face. She's considering his words, he realizes, perhaps wondering why he's saying that.

"Of course I don't," he can practically picture her ducking away from his question before her next words shift his quiet anger into full blown lust. "He's not you, daddy."

There's a moment of silence filled with anticipation that's broken the instant she cups the nape of his neck and pulls him down to her lips, somehow flipping them over the mattress.

He's sure she can taste the bitterness of his jealousy mixed with the undeniable desire he always carries for her. Still, it's not enough to stop her from kissing him harder. He can taste everything at once: love, frustration, lust, fear, guilt.

"Mine," she groans into his neck as she sucks on it, trailing wet kisses up and down his neck. He knows she'll leave a mark there, but he doesn't care at all. He accepts her claim just as she accepted his in her wedding day.

His hands are impatient again, grabbing and squeezing her curves, kneading her butt cheeks as he breathes broken words into her hair.

"Yours," he exhales when she straddles his hips, grabbing hold of his cock. She strokes him slowly and patiently. He should resist, should not give in like this, but fuck, how will he ever resist her? She waits until he's trembling and desperate.

"Emma, please…"

"Who's pleading now, hun?"

"Stop teasing," he lifts his hands from her waist to her breasts, squeezing and pulling them over and over until she grips his cock and runs the tip of his cock to her entrance before she finally lowers herself onto him.

David thinks it's difficult to put into words how he feels when they are so close together, when he's so deliciously buried deep inside her.

"God, Emma," he purrs breathlessly as she moves her hips up and down his shaft. She's wet and hot; tight and so very eager to have him.

He can't think straight, but there's a brief moment when he realizes that she still wants him despite everything that's between them, she wants him. And it's enough for him to grip her hips and thrust up her pussy. Their hips slapping together wetly as her breasts bounce beautifully before his eyes. She leans forward, hands on his chest as they look into each other's eyes with such sincerity and need that Emma kisses him again, hips still moving in time with his as his thumb reaches for her clit, pressing against it in quick motions until she pulls her lips from his, gasping and throwing her head back as she comes hard, walls clasping David's cock just enough to send him over the edge.

* * *

"I'm fucking you again later," Emma chuckles and looks up at David with a wide grin on her lips.

"Well, we have two weeks of catching up, don't we?"

"Yes, we do!" He kisses her tenderly for a long moment. He pulls away with a serious look on his face.

"What is it, daddy?"

"Do you really want to keep this going?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just married that pirate," he points out and adds, "something I don't understand, by the way."

"Why do you think I did that?"

"I have no clue!"

"Well, it's rather obvious, dad," she rolls her eyes and leans on his chest, staring down at his gentle eyes. "It will serve me just as your marriage serves you," she explains, but he frowns in confusion. "Do you think anyone will ask questions if we get time alone together?"

"Married or not, I don't think they would."

"Yes, but being married now gives me the perfect cover to keep what we have under wraps and protected."

"I see, but you're my daughter, there was no need to marry that scumbag."

"Hey, he's a good man now, give him a chance, will you?"

"Do you love him?"

"I like him."

"I didn't ask that."

"I don't love him like I love you," she answers quietly. "Is that what you want to know?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Dad, there's no need to fear or anything," she soothes his doubts with a kiss and a light squeeze to his soft cock. "You won't lose me."

"I hope not."

"You won't," she smirks with the way he moans when her hand wraps around his cock.

"How do you know that?"

"Simple," she smiles and straddles his hips again. "You're going to fuck me again."

At that, she climbs his torso, pussy hovering above his mouth as he nods. He has a moment to consider that this is going to be a wild ride, but he's so ready now that he knows she won't ever leave his bed.

* * *

 _ **So, I hope you have enjoyed this one. As I was not able to watch the episode last night, I spent the time writing this and it turned out to be a good short piece of daddy Charming and Emma love. Let me know what you think, okay?**_


	36. Proving daddy wrong?

_**This just popped up in my head after a much needed conversation with my dear beta reader, bless you Temera!**_

 _ **So I hope you all enjoy this piece of Emma and David love.**_

 _ **Nothing here is mine but the idea and the execution :P**_

* * *

It all started because she wanted to prove him wrong. Of course she could call the shots whenever they fucked. That's obvious, she thinks, but the problem is that Emma didn't know how to do it.

First time he told her she couldn't do it, her legs were still quivering when he put her down after fucking her against the wall in the back room at the station. She was the one who slammed him against it, attacked his mouth, undressed him and took him in her mouth. She didn't care if they were to get caught. He was out of town for a month and that was only her natural reaction when she heard him calling her name two minutes before she pinned to the wall.

" _Next time I'll have you under my control," she speaks confidently as she puts her panties back on with a smirk on her lips. "I'll call the shots."_

 _David chuckles and turns his back to her to pick up his jeans. She eyes his delightful ass, recalling the delicious feel of it in her hands. Of course she misses his next sentence, but he makes sure she won't miss his words again. He holds her face and makes her look into his eyes as his other hand slips inside her panties._

" _You are fooling yourself, honey," he whispers into her ear, "you'll never be able to do that."_

 _He holds her jaw and looks at her as though he was ready to devour her again. He leans down and she expects him to kiss her, but he only teases her with a couple of light bites before he exits the room._

 _She's left with a moan trapped in her throat as well as the hard determination to prove him wrong._

* * *

Emma hates when someone proves she can't do something. She remembers the frustration of not knowing how to control her magic back in the day. There were days she would use it as naturally as breathing. But there were other days when she could not perform the simplest of spells. Those times were tough, because Regina would fire remarks at her like vice. But there were days when she would reward Emma with compliments after the tiniest demonstration of growth.

She frowns with these thoughts. She can't see the relation until the memory of Regina telling her that she'd have problems to master. She remembers how she laughed and dared to say she was already controlling them on her own. Needless to say she was proven wrong and had to swallow her pride without uttering a single word.

That's why she wants to prove her father wrong. She wants to show him she can do what she's set herself out to do.

She can and she will fucking control a man and fuck him into oblivion. And this man had to be the one and only David Nolan.

* * *

"I really think you should go, it's only right, Mom!"

It's Halloween night when Emma convinces her mother to spend New Year's Eve in New York.

They're all sitting together on the loft as a big happy family. Henry's eating sweets like a crazy teen. Regina whispers something that makes Robin laugh and turn bright red at the same time, and Snow's chatting with Killian like they are the best friends in the world.

"But I don't want you to stay alone," Snow says. "It's New Year's Eve and we should spend it together." She misses the look Emma and David share and accepts her daughter's words when she says someone has to stay behind to keep Storybrooke safe.

"I guess I should stay, too," David says and manages a sad look when Snow looks at him, wide-eyed and confused. "I can't let Emma stay alone here," and hits the nail in the coffin when he explains that the end of the year is usually a dangerous time for villains to show up.

"That's unlikely," Snow sits by her husband's side, frowning as the consequences of his suggestions dawn on her.

"Do you think so?"

"I mean, it's been a while now, I guess."

"Last year, three days after Christmas Jafar showed up again, remember?"

"Damn!" Snow mutters a number of curses and pouts for a minute before sighing in defeat. "Well, I suppose we should stay then, it can be dangerous with only the two of you here."

"Absolutely not," Emma interjects and tosses a blueberry in her mouth as her mind races. "You had a terrible year at school, mom," she looks at Snow with what she expects is a sad expression, but she could be only looking annoyed. "All those tragedies with your students are hard to deal with," Emma leans forward to grasp Snow's hand, and squeezes it gently. She has a genuine look of concern on her face. "I only want you to step out of this town for a bit to recharge," she smiles and adds, "besides Mr. Gold is always a helping hand."

" _That_ is unlikely," Regina makes a face and laughter bubbles out of everyone in a delightful wave of happiness.

"Alright, I'll go, but I want us to talk every day," Snow finally acquiesces and adds, "including facetime."

David has an instant idea when the facetime suggestion comes up, after all he is the greatest bastard in town.

 **xxx**

"Can you do me a favor, Killian?"

"Anything, love," he grins at her and steps closer to her chair. Emma cringes with the endearment, but chooses to ignore it in favor of her own needs. "Can you take my mom to New York?"

"I… it's not that… I mean… I don't…" he stutters a bit more until his expression closes in frustration. "Why me?"

"Because I trust you can protect her, if she needs it," Emma throws empty words that instantly inflate his ego.

"I'll protect her with my life, if necessary," he tries to sound gallant, but ends up looking rather pathetic with his chest inflated like he's some sort of superhero.

"Of course," Emma rolls her eyes and sips her wine to hide her complete disregard of his failed attempt to impress her.

"If you value your life," David says in a rather serious tone, "you'll really protect her."

Emma finds it amusing that her father can still be the loving husband he's always been and this incredible lover that only she has access to. She laughs out loud after his 'threat', lightening the mood and earning a playful look from him when Snow sits on his lap to hold him.

* * *

When the day of their trip comes, Emma has all the documents necessary for the Jolly Roger to port in New York ready. There's also a license attesting that Killian can actually do his job as a Captain. All to keep them as far from Storybrooke as possible for the next 15 days.

"Mom, do some shopping in New York, bring me new boots as well," Emma grins as her mother waves at them with a bright smile. The others wave as well, Henry almost falling on the water when the ship took a sharp left turn. The Jolly Roger sails across the bay towards open waters ready to face its longest trip in this realm.

 **xxx**

"Do you think they'll come back earlier? You know how that pirate can't keep himself away from you."

"I don't know," she replies with a shudder as the wind coming from the sea shoots a cold stream right into her bones. "I thought about that, though," she smiles and sighs when the ship disappears in the horizon. "I convinced him to keep a navigation system running just in case he needs some modern guidance," she turns her back and walks towards the police car.

"I don't understand," David looks confused. She thinks he looks rather cute like that since he doesn't sport this look very often.

"There's a GPS in that fucking ship, Dad," she smirks, leaning on the car and tilting her head with mischief in her eyes. "If they head back before scheduled, I will know immediately."

David steps closer, content with the fact that they are alone at the docks. He feels rather bold at the moment and holds her close to his chest, rubbing her sides with his hands as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to fuck you on every surface available in that loft," he whispers into her ear.

"Haven't we done that already?"

"We have, but I want to do it again."

Emma chuckles and places her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her a little bit to look into his eyes. "Well, as long as you're not leading the way, I'm game," she winks and laughs more openly now.

"You still think you can do it? I mean, you really think you can call the shots and have me obeying you?"

"I'm quite sure I can," she looks around and places a light kiss on his lips. His hands wander down her body to find her ready for another one of their famous quick escapades.

* * *

"Where are you, Snow?"

"Rockefeller Center!" Snow's gleeful little scream makes David cringe for a second before he's looking at the screen of his phone again. There's a giant Christmas tree in the back and he spots a sea of people walking everywhere.

The city is apparently full this year. Her smile is beautiful and he'd love to compliment her, if it wasn't for the fact that he has a rather angry Emma looking up at him right now.

"I can't believe you," she mouths and sits back, leaning against the coffee table as Snow's voice rings loudly again, taking David's attention back to his phone.

"Where's Emma?"

"She's at the station, filing some reports."

"Oh, I'd love to talk to her."

"Well, you can do it, call her!"

David watches as Snow's expression goes from sad to completely overjoyed in an instant. She doesn't wait to say goodbye as the call ends right away.

Emma's phone lights up mere seconds later. The smile she gives her mother is genuine as she greets her and talks as happily as possible. That is until David decides that she must talk to her mother with his face buried between her legs, tongue lapping at her, fingers pumping in and out of her wet heat as Snow tells the tale of how Robin thought it was a crime to keep all those fakereindeers locked inside the mall.

* * *

It's December 31st and the air around Storybrooke is buzzing with excitement for the New Year. The streets are filled with people and the chatter is excited and intense.

Emma steps inside Granny's to get the food and dessert she ordered. She doesn't say a word in hopes people won't notice her amidst the crowded restaurant, but she's never really lucky when Leroy is in the same room as her.

"Emma!" He yells and throws his arms up to block her way out of the restaurant. There's a beer in his right hand and a piece of something he was probably eating in the other as he tries to embrace her. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Leroy!"

"Your mom, she should be here!"

"Yeah, but she isn't."

Emma doesn't even turn her face in his direction when he looks at her in utter surprise.

Later Leroy will think she was just missing her family enough to sound so angry and rude with him. But the truth is, David left her so worked up before leaving to attend an emergency call that she had to do something to control the intense sexual energy running through her veins.

* * *

The year 2016 has arrived and with it the good old hopes for a better life. David likes to believe that with a new year new opportunities to be happy will always arise for his family.

Of course, he doesn't think much about any of them, when the year rings since he was fucking Emma slowly, covering her body with his. He kissed her neck and dragged his tongue all the way up to her ear only to wish her a happy new year in that delicious voice of his when the screams coming from the streets alerted him that the hellish 2015 was left behind.

"We must try to do something like this again next year, but around your birthday," he throws himself on the bed, hands resting against the headboard as he recalls he still has to give her a proper birthday present after the fiasco on his last try.

"There's no need for that, Daddy," she's sitting at the foot of the bed, laughing when he insists he must give her a decent birthday present.

"Oh, I insist," he smiles, closing his eyes and falling into a comfortable silence until he feels a rush of cold air around his wrists. "What the…"

"We are only two hours into the New Year, but I already have something very important to do."

She grins at him as she crawls her way up his body, slowly and deliberately pressing kisses to his inner thighs, avoiding his still soft cock.

Emma nips his belly, and runs her tongue up to his chest. He's shivering as she licks and sucks his nipples, planting wet kisses to his neck and jaw, until she claims his mouth in a lingering kiss.

"Once upon a time," her voice is husky and low, and her scent a reminder of how he already fucked her tonight as he closes his eyes trying to imagine what she's up to. "Someone told me I wasn't able to take the lead, to call the shots and make this bed a territory led by my own rules."

David gasps in surprise. He forgot all about his teasing and how he tormented Emma since that night in the back room of the station. He was so determined to make sure the whole family was going to be out of town that he completely forgot that his very determined daughter once told him she would take him and fuck him just like she wanted. He groans with the prospect of being victim of Emma's need to prove him wrong.

"You were so confident, I wouldn't be able to do it that you forgot about it, didn't you?"

He's not shy to admit he's forgotten this little detail, but she can't blame him. They had some trouble with outsiders during the entirety of November, not to mention Elsa's visit right before the trip to New York. He could never in a million years remember that he practically made a bet with her.

"It's not that, and you know it!" He tries to explain that their lives were so busy he simply put the matter in the back of his mind.

"That was a mistake, after all," Emma looks at him as though she's considering what her next step should be now that she has him tied up to the bed.

"At least you could've used something else other than these cuffs," he protests, looking down to see her staring at him with a hooded gaze. He gulps and feels all the blood in his body rush towards his waist line. He closes his eyes again when she peppers small kisses on his body until her lips are hovering above his.

"Sometimes," she whispers, looking into his eyes so intensely that David feels lost in her gaze as she keeps talking. "I don't like when people tell me I can't do something," her right hand closes around his cock, pumping it lazily. "But it doesn't apply to you, Daddy," he groans and shifts under her body, trying to touch her somehow despite his hands being tied to the bed. "And you tormented me so much lately…"

If Emma says something, David will never know what it was she said. His blood is running so fast and he's breathing so hard he can only hear the deafening sound of his need for her increasing as she kisses him again. She smiles against his lips when a moan leaves his throat as she decides it was a good idea to rub the tip of his cock back and forth against her entrance.

"Do you want me to free you, Daddy?"

He blinks several times until the meaning of those words sink into his fogged brain. David nods, grinning with such eagerness in his eyes that Emma can't help but laugh out loud.

"God, I'm wondering if I should free you now."

"Please, Emma," he begs and promises he won't move. Promises he'll let her do what she wants, and Emma knows she should not trust him, but she has no other choice. She trusts him.

"Thank you, darling," his voice is trembling in anticipation as she touches his wrists, soothing the reddening flesh as she turns the key and takes the cuff off only to find herself on her back in a second.

"Hey, we had a deal," she protests, right before he presses his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, nipping her lips to the point of drawing blood.

"I'm sorry," is the only thing he says right before he pulls her panties down to her ankles. His hands wander desperately over the bed until they close over the cuffs. He smirks and manages to cuff Emma with her hands behind her back as he steps away from her for a moment. "Gonna fuck you so hard," he pants, pumping his cock a few times, teasing her entrance, pushing himself inside her only to pull it out completely.

"We had a deal and this isn't fair," she protests again, when he pulls her body to the edge of the bed. He bends her over and covers her back with his slick chest.

"I'm so sorry, princess," he's trying to say something, but there's fog in his head that's preventing him to think straight as he brushes the tip of his cock to her wet heat. She's soaking and he's desperate to be inside her again. "I promise you that you can do whatever you want with me the next time we have some quality time like now."

In the future this will prove to be a very delightful promise, but right now the only thing going through his mind is the need to fuck Emma again and again. Fuck her to control this sudden urge to have her all to himself.

He can't help but give in to this delirious need to have her clasping around his cock, milking him to the point he'll pull out of her complete spent and dry; and that's reason enough for him to push himself all the way inside her.

Emma gasps and gives up protesting when she nearly comes on the spot. Her pants help her control that intense need to come, to connect with him so intimately again.

His hand closes around her breast, kneading it, and pinching her nipples to the point of pain and the sensation skyrockets every time he tells her how much he loves fucking her.

"Fuck, you feel so good, so wet," he sinks his teeth on her shoulder, earning an actual scream as he straightens his back, and grabs her hips to pound her hard and fast.

"Oh... god... fuck me... more, Daddy, more..."

He feels her walls fluttering around him, squeezing his cock so good he's almost gone when she screams to the walls of the loft. He grunts and comes deep inside her, collapsing on her back, panting as he feels her whole body shake with aftershocks of the most fantastic orgasm of the night.

* * *

 _10 days later_

The sun is rising on the horizon. The yellow glow paints the forest and Storybrooke in a light gleam of gold that looks beautiful in the cold morning outside.

Snow stretches her back, tired from the trip back from New York, but eager to see her daughter and husband as soon as possible.

"Snow!"

"Leroy!"

They embrace and Leroy wishes her a happy New Year as they walk towards Robin's truck, conversing and updating each other with gossips from their very delightful holidays.

"By the way," he says casually after he places her bags on the back of the truck, "Emma missed you a lot."

"Really? And why is that?"

The dwarf looks at Snow with a cheerful look when he suddenly says, "I don't know, she seemed a bit grumpy on New Year's Eve."

Snow can't help but laugh out loud at Leroy's terrible joke. It's a good thing that Emma hasn't arrived at the docks yet; she could use a quick fuck with her pirate friend just to end the best holiday of her life.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! I hope it was a good ride this time.**_

 _ **Reviews are the ultimate proof of love to any writer out there ;)**_

 _ **Also, feel free to send me prompts, ideas whatever.**_


	37. Try it yourself

_**Here is a small piece**_ _ ** _ **(given my history this is small lol)**_ to entertain you while I look at my screen trying to figure out what to write next now that Power is coming to an end. Anyway, enjoy Killian and Henry with a dash of Emma. Btw, I decided to let my dislike of the character out of my writing, which means he might show up more often and in a better light. I talked too much, on to the story! ;D**_

* * *

"Gods, you're so fucking tight, Henry."

Henry manages a smirk that turns into a moan when the man behind him pulls his cock all the way out only to slam it back in. He repeats the movement a few times before he bends down, chest touching the young Charming's back. He purrs a litany of wishes not so secret anymore on Henry's ear, his good hand reaching around the boy'.

"You're always so hard when I fuck you," he states the obvious Henry thinks, but it still makes his cock twitch in Killian's hand.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"More…"

"Such a greedy slut," he sees Henry's lips pull into a full smile, and an idea designed to vanish the cockiness from the boy's lips crosses his mind. "But I won't give you more, not tonight," Henry opens his mouth to protest, but finds his face buried to the mattress as Hook bites his earlobe, his weight pressing Emma's son into the soft sheets. "If you wanna come, fuck yourself on my cock, boy."

Killian laughs when Henry looks back at him; there's an outraged look in his eyes as he tries to move away from the bed, but the pirate holds him down harder this time.

"It's up to you, Henry," Killian begins, nipping the boy's neck, and soothing the stinging sensation with his tongue before he adds. "I won't do anything else from now on."

Henry glares at him, spitting an angry "I hate you" before he props himself up on his hands. The pirate's cock slips out of his ass with a faint popping sound.

Killian sits back against the headboard of the bed, stroking his cock and watching the emotions play in Henry's eyes. He thinks it's fascinating how his stepson reacts whenever they fuck. He usually collapses forward, and plays for a bit with the sticky mess dribbling out of his ass. Then he stares up to the ceiling for a handful of minutes before he gets up from the bed, dresses up and leaves the house. This time, though, he's really pissed off, yet the pirate isn't fazed in the least.

"I guess it's true, but you love my cock, anyway, so whatever you decide."

The older man grins and takes his hands away from Henry. "I've come already tonight," Killian says, reminding Henry of the gushes of hot cum running down his throat only an hour ago. "That means it's up to you if you want it too."

It looks like the pirate is indifferent about Henry's choice, but the young man knows better. He rolls his eyes, and wonders how in the world he let his life turn into this freaking mess. When it all began, it was his choice, so yeah, now it's the same thing again. He adjusts his body, legs slightly opened, hips aligned so that he can fuck himself, but he won't let Hook think he's won.

Henry moves in a slow pace, relaxing his ass around the thick cock with each downward motion, studying his own movements to find the right speed. It takes longer than he thought it would, but soon he's frantic in the way he pushes himself down the pirate's cock. The moans escaping the captain's lips betray the _indifference_ he showed only moments ago.

Henry looks over his shoulder to find Killian's eyes closed, teeth sinking onto his bottom lip as though he was suppressing a scream. The boy finally finds the right pace as he impales himself on Killian's cock, ass relaxing every time the pirate's cock enters him and tightening when he pulls his hips up. The gasp coming from behind him makes Henry smile as he quickens his movements, fucking himself harder on Killian's cock.

Eventually, Henry slows his pace to feel the cock inside him throbbing, the veins pulsing and brushing against his insides. Then, when he puts his feet flat on the surface of the mattress, a jolt that feels like energy itself rocks his body and he moans wantonly. _Yeah, finally!_

And Henry would've enjoyed it more, but the new angle leads him to find the right spot. He quickens his pace again, sinking himself harder down Killian's cock and reaching out for his hips for leverage the moment stars explode behind his eyes as he feels the stimulation to his prostate increase.

Henry seeks his pleasure down, pumping himself harder against Killian's cock until he screams loud enough to wake the whole town. His cock spurts thick loads of cum, staining the sheets of his mother's bed as he collapses forward. Moments later, the pirate shouts, spurting his seed all over Henry's back.

* * *

"Fuck, that was beautiful," Henry smiles upon hearing Emma's voice, but is too tired to look her way.

"Hello, love," the boy hears the movement behind him. The sounds of a kiss and whispered words reach his ears right before he feels a tongue lapping the cum on his back. He's not sure who's doing it until he feels the rough touch of hooks beard scratching the soft skin of his back.

"Loved the show, Henry," Emma crouches down to look at her son, and places a gentle kiss to his forehead. Henry blinks sleepy as he listens to his mom saying something about him resting for a bit because the weekend has just begun.

The young Charming is too tired to understand what she means by that. He wants torest, and perhaps have another round later. So before his brain can form a question, sleep claims him with a smile on his face and an idea on his head.

* * *

 _ **That was fast, wasn't it? I hope it was worth your time, though, and for it, I thank you! Comments and prompts are love, you know? See you all next time!**_ _ **(;**_


End file.
